Busqueda por las 8 medallas en Kanto
by Pelacachi
Summary: AU. En esta historia, es Misty la chica que viene de pueblo Paleta y ella quiere obtener las 8 medallas... pero no por la razon que todos los demas las quieren. 14 Capitulos ya terminada.
1. Medalla Ciudad Plateada

**Este es mi primer fic de pokemon... ojala les guste y tenganme paciencia**

 **I- medalla de Ciudad Plateada**

El mundo de los pokémon, un espectáculo maravilloso. Hogar de todas las creaturas mas misteriosas. En el bosque, arriba en el cielo y en los mares los pokémon pueden encontrarse en todos los lugares de este mundo. Las vidas de las personas y los pokemon han estado unidas desde el principio de los tiempos compartiendo los lazos de la confianza y el respeto.

En este mundo, los chicos y chicas que terminen la primaria, y cumplan 14 años, pueden comenzar su viaje para convertirse en un entrenador(a) pokémon, en el cual, pueden capturar y combatir con sus pokémon, retar a líderes de los gimnasios y luego, si logran obtener las 8 medallas necesarias para clasificar competir en la liga pokémon, la cual, si la ganas, te da el derecho de combatir contra la elite 4 y al mismísimo campeón.

Bueno, eso… si te gustan los combates…. O sabes algo de ellos…

En la región Kanto, en un pueblito lejano llamado Pueblo Paleta, habita una chica de cabellos naranjas, con 14 años recién cumplidos junto a sus 3 hermanas mayores y su madre. Su nombre: Misty.

Misty era una chica normal… al menos en apariencia.. Pero ella tenía un pequeño problemita: Le costaba aprender las cosas en la escuela, por eso mismo no lograba hacer amigas y, para peor, sus hermanas nunca perdían la oportunidad de recordarle que cada una de ellas habían conseguido sus 8 medallas, siempre le echaban en cara que ellas fueron a la liga (aunque a ninguna le fue bien) y eso a ella la exasperaba… no quería saber nada de los combates, no los veía por tv y no interactuaba con los pokemon de sus hermanas.

Un dia, simplemente aburrida del constante acoso de sus hermanas ( Su madre no se metía porque siempre pensó que eran cosas de hermanas) Misty decidió hacer el viaje, así se alejaría de las 3 pesadillas.

Misty se dirige donde el profesor Oak, el cual le dará su primer pokemon. Ella ya tenia decidido cual pokemon seria su inicial: Squirtle

-Tengo varias pokebolas con Squirtle para entregar Misty… pero entre ellas hay uno especial.. Aunque no recuerdo cual era asi que si te sale, sera tu suerte.

La chica (que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que el profe le decía) eligió, al azar, una de las cápsulas con el pokemon tortuguita y la lanza, pero, cuando la ve, nota algo raro… se ve distinta…

-Vaya! Elegiste a la especial, pequeña! Esta Squirtle es una variocolor, los pokemon variocolor tienen patrones de colores distintos que los normales -Misty solo entiende que es hembra y que es especial por ser de colores distintos

-Ok profesor gracias…- y la chica metió a la Squirtle a su pokebola y, rápidamente, se larga de ahí… antes de que el profe Oak le diera la más mínima pista de cómo se combate. Aparte, su nieta Gaby estaba enferma y no pudo partir con ella como para guiarla.

-A esa chica le va a costar mucho - el profesor suspira y sigue con sus actividades

Misty agarró su mochila y partió apenas despidiéndose de su madre

-Ahora necesito conseguir esas famosas medallas… y así mis hermanas me dejaran en paz- Misty caminaba rápidamente por el camino, evadiendo cada lugar con pasto alto así que no se encontraba con ningún pokémon salvaje.

En algún momento, la chica se cruza con un entrenador, con lo cual comienza una pelea…. O eso esperaba el joven cazabichos...

-Combate? -Misty parecia algo confundida

-Si, si te encuentras con otro entrenador, debes combatir contra él

-¿y como se combate? - el chico cae al suelo de la impresión

-¡¿Como no sabes lo básico?! Eres linda pero me molesta que no sepas lo más obvio… tu pokemon tiene ataques y tu debes decirle que hacer para derrotar al contrario ¿entiendes?

-Más o menos… pero hagámoslo! Debo aprender para obtener esas benditas medallas!

Ambos sacan sus pokemon, Misty saca su Squirtle, mientra que el cazabichos saca un Caterpie, lo cual hace que la chica retroceda

-Un bicho! Que clase de raro eres que juegas con esos bichos!

-Es un pokémon tipo bicho! Y soy un cazabichos! Mi especialidad es combatir con pokémon de tipo bicho

-No eres mucho mas mayor que yo….¿cuánto hace que eres "especial" (esto lo dice haciendo comillas con los dedos) con esos desagradables pokemon?

-Empecé hace 3 semanas…

-...¿a ser especial?..

-A ser entrenador! -esto último lo dice pegándose con orgullo en su pecho y provocando que ahora sea Misty la que se caiga

-3 semanas no es tiempo suficiente para hacerte especialista! Eso hasta yo lo se

-Ya basta de hablar y comencemos el combate… ¡Caterpie! ¡disparo demora!

Misty ve como su Squirtle es bañada por una seda pegajosa la cual le impide moverse con libertad…. No sabe qué hacer, pero, como iluminación de Arceus, se le ocurre mirar el aparatito que le paso el profesor Oak. Este aparato le indica que su pokemon solo tiene un ataque: Embestida

-Squirtle! Usa embestida!

-Es muy tarde! Tu pokemon es muy lento y no resistirá el poder de la embestida de mi Caterpie!

Caterpie iba a toda velocidad a usar su embestida contra la Squirtle de Misty, pero esta resiste el golpe y al darle el suyo, deja KO al tipo bicho.

-Oh! Como me ganaste con solo 1 ataque! ¿te salio crítico?! Bueno una derrota es una derrota - el chico estiró la mano y Misty se la agarra para saludarlo, aunque ella entendió menos de la mitad de lo que pasó, entendió lo más obvio

-Vaya! Tu embestida es muy poderosa Squirtle! Con eso ganaré todos esos… combates - y Misty siguió su camino.

Misty comenzó a pelear contra cada entrenador que encontraba, los cuales eran principalmente cazabichos u ornitologos, a cada uno ella derrotaba fácilmente con su Squirtle a base de embestidas.

El centro pokémon fue un descubrimiento para ella, no tenía ni idea que podía ir a dormir ahí o a comer en sus salones o a recuperar gratis la salud de su pokemon… porque Misty aún sólo tenía a una muy poderosa Squirtle.

-No te interesa capturar más pokémon? -la enfermera Joy le pregunta a la chica al verla siempre con solo la Squirtle

-¿debería tener más? Mi Squirtle es muy fuerte y no he pillado a alguien que me derrote…. Esto es muy fácil, no se porque le hacen tanto alboroto con los combates.

A Joy le cae una gota por la cara mientras le sonríe a la pelinaranja y le avisa que el primer líder de gimnasio es de tipo roca y que su pokémon tiene ventaja por ser tipo agua

-Pero embestida no es tipo agua…

-Tu Squirtle tiene más ataques, querida. Mira tu pokédex, este te dirá la información de tu pokémon

Misty saca el aparato y aprieta algunos botones, luego de lo cual aparece una pantalla con información de la variocolor

\- Látigo…. Ataque que baja defensa… oh! podría combinarlo con embestida

-Misty, los pokémon roca tienen mucha defensa, para que pegue algo tu embestida, deberías bajarle toda la defensa…. Y aún así no pegarías mucho porque tu ataque no es efectivo contra los tipos roca. - a Misty le empezó a salir humo de las orejas por toda la información que la pelirrosa le había dado - mira, mejor usa este ataque - la enfermera le indica en el aparato el ataque al que se refiere.

-Burbuja… puede bajar la velocidad del oponente… ¿Velocidad?

-Tu pokemon tiene una velocidad que le permite actuar antes que los que son más lentos, obviamente hay pokemon que son más rápidos y atacan antes que el tuyo….

-Son demasiadas cosas…..

-Para que veas que los combates no son tan fáciles como tu piensas.

La enfermera Joy creyó que Misty habría aprendido a valorar más el sistema de combates…. Y podría haber pasado si no es por la pelinaranja que uso burbujas a destajo en el gimnasio de ciudad plateada y derrotó a Brock muy fácilmente.

-Eres muy buena en esto, aquí tienes mi ataque característico, venganza este…..

-... Ese ataque es horrible! De hecho, te gané más fácilmente porque usaste ese ataque -Misty recibe la medalla y el disco con el ataque - gracias pero este disco pienso venderlo en la tienda, adiós

-Oye! no te confíes por haberme derrotado, el siguiente líder es más difícil, es experto en pokémon de tipo agua y…

-... Y no importa, a mi Squirtle no le hace daño el agua, ya me voy adiós

-Veo que eres muy impulsiva, pero aun no entiendes lo básico, te acompañaré en tu viaje y te enseñaré algunos trucos.

Misty se queda viendo al líder del gimnasio de plata, su cara decidida y sus gestos amistosos.


	2. Medalla Ciudad Celeste

Hola! aqui con la segunda parte de esta loca historia, gracias a Sirena Misty que me ha ayudado un monton con esta historia sin sentido XD y a COV por leerla y opinar. Sin mas, la segunda medalla:

 **II: Medalla de ciudad Celeste**

En pueblo paleta, la señora Delia recibe carta de su hija Misty, que está en pleno viaje pokèmon.

"Querida madre, he empezado mi viaje junto a mi Squirtle, es una chica y tiene colores distintos a los otros Squirtles lo que la hace especial. Además aprendí lo básico de los combates gracias a un chico que usa desagradables pokémon bicho (asco, asco, asco) Luego conseguí mi primera medalla en ciudad Plateada y el líder de gimnasio, Brock, se ofreció a acompañarme en mi viaje para enseñarme algunos trucos.

Obviamente me negué rotundamente, ya que su nivel de peleador es muy bajo y tiene cara de ser un Hentai.

Te escribiré luego cuando consiga mi segunda medalla en ciudad Celeste.

Te quiere y te extraña:

Misty. "

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sus hermanas le habían dicho que el líder de gimnasio Celeste era el más difícil, que sus pokémon de agua tienen gran poder etc.

Misty entonces decidió atrapar algún pokèmon que tuviera ventaja, pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo.

Por suerte para ella, se cruzó justo con un viejo que lanzó una pokebola a un Weedle y lo atrapó, luego el viejo le dice al chico que estaba a su lado -Solo debes debilitar al pokemon antes - y con esa mínima información, Misty fue al bosque, donde ella creía que encontraría algún pokèmon planta o árbol (!) lamentablemente para ella, sólo pillaba pokèmon bicho, los cuales ella odiaba y por ningún motivo atraparía.

Ya casi estaba por rendirse cuando, entre el pasto alto, aparece un ratón amarillo, con mejillas rojas y una cola con punta de corazón : Misty se acababa de topar con una Pikachu.

-Que cola mas kawaii! Ese pokèmon debe ser mio! -Misty sacó una pokebola, la tiro al aire para recibirla de nuevo con su mano -Debo debilitarte antes…. - dijo ella muy despacio.

Cuando la amarilla vió a la pelinaranja, subió sus orejas, y dijo:

-¿Pika?

-Ahora! -Misty le tiró la pokebola a la ratona, la cual le dió en toda la cara, Pikachu sólo reaccionó a poner sus manitos donde fue golpeada, antes de ser capturada por la cápsula.

1… 2…. 3… click! Y Misty atrapó a su primer pokèmon.

-Lo hice! Esto es muy fácil, bueno al menos para mi, que soy buena tirando cosas - la chica recoge su pokebola y ve que su pokédex le indica que es un Pikachu hembra, de tipo eléctrico -Oh! Que suerte! ahora esa medalla será sólo un mero trámite.

La chica recoge la pokebola, e, inmediatamente, Pikachu sale de ésta

-Qué Giratinas pasa! -la pokédex le indica a Misty que a algunos Pikachu no les gusta estar en su pokebola - ¡de eso nada! -Misty mete a pikachu a su pokebola y le aprieta el botón 2 veces para hacerle "lock" a la cápsula ¡nada de salir sin permiso! - y Misty prosiguió su viaje.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty viajó por una cueva dentro de la montaña para poder llegar a ciudad Celeste, ahí se topó con varios pokèmon, los cuales derrotaba fácilmente con Squirtle. Cuando enfrentaba a algún entrenador que no mandara a un pokemon de tierra a la pelea, Misty enviaba a su Pikachu para pelear, su atactrueno era bueno aunque no tan poderoso como la embestida de Squirtle.

Al fin, Misty llega a ciudad Celeste, un enorme río estaba al norte y la ciudad parecía muy tranquila.

-Medalla de ciudad Celeste, ahí voy. El gimnasio Celeste era una gigantesca piscina en la cual habían varios entrenadores nadando, y al fondo, el líder Thomas Ketchum, de 45 años de edad y….. Parece un chico de 15… ¿qué?

El joven que está al fondo estaba leyendo un libro muy concentrado, cuando uno de los seguidores se le acerca

-Disculpe, líder, pero una entrenadora quiere retarlo por la medalla - el chico deja de leer y mira al entrenador

-Ya los venció a todos ustedes?

-Lamentablemente si…. tiene una Pikachu y no pudimos con ella

El líder suspira y se levanta su asiento, llega a la plataforma central, donde Misty lo espera, y le dice en voz alta

-Hola retadora! Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy el líder de gimnasio en ciudad Celeste! Veo que has enfrentado a mis pupilos, si quieres, puedes ir al centro pokémon para curar a tus pokèmon y luego enfrentarme

-Ash? Que no era Thomas el líder?

-Thomas era mi padre y ya no está…. así que yo lo sustituyo

-Ooooohhh! Que suerte! Este gimnasio era el mas dificil segun mis hermanas, pero ahora que tu padre no está, esto será pan comido!

-¡oye no te confíes! Yo soy bastante bueno y no te lo haré fácil!

-Ok! Saca a tu pokemon, no vine a conversar! Sé lo importante y tu gimnasio será el más fácil en mi camino!- al decir eso, Ash aprieta un botón, lo que hace que las pokebolas que tenía en un mesón a su disposición, se retiren y sean reemplazadas por Ultraballs.

\- ¿Así que eres una pro? Dejame probarte niñita y espero que estes preparada para enfrentarte a mis bestias marinas!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty llega corriendo al centro pokèmon con su Squirtle,totalmente inconsciente, en brazos, su cara roja como tomate y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que mojaban toda la cara

-Pero qué sucedió! Tu Squirtle está muy malherido!

-Por favor enfermera! Cure a mis pokèmon….. Mi Pikachu también está herido - la enfermera junto a Chansey llevaron a ambos pokémon a urgencias, afortunadamente, Pikachu sólo tenía heridas propias de una batalla

-Esto fue un KO de un solo golpe - la enfermera ve a Squirtle - Pero como quedó así… quién sería tan despiadado como para hacerle eso a una novata - Joy ve por una ventana y ve a Misty sentada, con las manos en la cara llorando desconsoladamente. En eso suena el teléfono, el cual ella contesta dentro del quirófano

-¿Centro pokémon?

-Joy, hola

-Ah! Ash estoy un poco ocupada ¿necesitas algo?

\- Bueno.. es que te aviso que puede que llegue una chica con un Squirtle que me enfrentó y…

-Tu le hiciste eso a su pokémon!? Ash Ketchum! Eres el líder de ciudad Celeste! Como te atreves a hacerle tanto daño a un pobre pokèmon inicial!

-Ella me provocó! Dijo que yo era un paso fácil en su camino y que sin mi padre, la medalla era prácticamente de ella!

-Eres líder de gimnasio! Debes controlar esa tonta ira que te sale si hablan mal de tu padre! Si ella pone un reclamo podrías perder tu gimnasio!

-Lo se…. Lo siento… ayudala, yo cubriré los gastos extras sí los hay, adiós.

Joy le comienza a hacer curaciones a Squirtle junto a Chansey mientras Misty espera llorando afuera.

Tiempo después (que a Misty le pareció una eternidad) salió la enfermera llena de sudor

-Tu Squirtle estará bien, sólo debe descansar

-Gracias enfermera Joy, ese desalmado arrasó con mis pokémon

-Tu fuiste la culpable de que el líder de gimnasio te atacará así! Le dijiste que sin su padre la medalla era tuya, lo humillaste tratándolo de fácil, los líderes de gimnasio tienen un nivel cercano a los de la élite 4 y tu eres una novata! Acaso creíste que esto era fácil!?

\- Precisamente…..- Misty ahora está roja de vergüenza, hace mucho que nadie la regañaba, ni su madre ni sus hermanas le decían nada con la voz alzada.

-Y más encima le sacaste al papá! Ash aún no supera la muerte de su padre! De alguna manera, tu fuiste la desalmada esta vez. - Misty la miró con unas gigantescas lágrimas en sus ojos - Te contaré la triste historia de Ash Ketchum.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Ash era el único hijo de Thomas, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, su madre, Alessa, falleció producto de un accidente automovilístico 6 meses después de que Ash naciera, así que Ash sólo tuvo a su padre, el año pasado, Ash comenzó su viaje junto a su Squirtle y a su vecino y amigo de infancia Gary…. Ash desde el principio mostró cualidades de buen entrenador, sus pokemon se hacían muy fuertes y se notaba que lo querían mucho, era muy amable conmigo y con mis hermanas y primas, ellas siempre me decían que cuando uno de sus pokémon estaba herido se le veía muy preocupado. En resumen, era el prospecto perfecto para ser el nuevo campeón de Kanto, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él y siempre me mostraba fotos que le mandaba cuando ganaba alguna medalla (de hecho me confesó que la batalla que tuvieron por la medalla cascada fue apoteósica).o atrapaba algún pokémon.

Thomas Ketchum sufrió un ataque al corazón en medio de un entrenamiento, a pesar de que recibió los primeros auxilios de uno de sus discípulos, ya había fallecido cuando llegó la ambulancia. Ash llegó al velorio de su padre, y estaba desconsolado… en mi vida nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera, y lo peor fue después.

Hubo gente que quería apoderarse del gimnasio, y Ash, con solo 14 años tuvo que pelear para conservar el gimnasio en su familia. Tuvo que renunciar a su carrera como entrenador y futuro campeón y ocuparse de ganar el gimnasio, lograr su licencia de líder y aprender a combatir novatos para darles la medalla.

Ash es un chico, que antes era muy alegre, pero ahora es muy callado y se pierde en los libros que lee… pero si hay algo que lo enfurece es que menosprecien a su padre….. cada vez que alguien lo hace, debe enfrentarse a sus "bestias marinas":

Un Gyarados, un Tentacruel y un Poliwrath

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-De hecho, su Gyarados acabo con mi Pikachu de un solo ataque, nunca creí que hubiera un pokémon tan poderoso… y luego, cuando envié a mi Squirtle…. Su Poliwrath la golpeó sin piedad…. Ya veo que esto no es tan fácil como creía y que no tengo la capacidad para ser entrenadora…. Volveré a mi casa en pueblo Paleta en cuanto den de alta a Squirtle.

-¡Si haces eso además serias una cobarde! - las chicas miraron adonde se originaba la voz, y ahí estaba Ash, que había ido al centro al parecer corriendo, pues jadeaba mientras hablaba - Tus pokémon no se sentirán bien si te rindes solo por perder una batalla! No puedes rendirte!

-Pero si solo he ganado por suerte! Tú me hiciste ver que no soy apta para las batallas! - Misty miraba con una mezcla de furia y pena al líder de gimnasio

-Eso tu no lo sabes, novata! Eso lo determinamos solo los líderes de gimnasio mediante las batallas! ¿Quieres saber cual es tu nivel de entrenadora? ¡vuelve a mi gimnasio cuando tus pokémon estén sanos… pero vuelve humilde! Que nunca mas se te suben los humos a la cabeza! Y piensa que el siguiente reto será mas dificil asi que entrena a tus pokémon mucho! Te estaré esperando. - Ash dio una leve reverencia a ambas chicas y se marchó.

-Vaya! Nunca vi a Ash pidiendo disculpas por nada…. Siempre defendió su posición pero nunca se retractaba de lo que hacía! Misty tu eres una chica muy especial si lograste que el líder de nuestra ciudad recuperara algo de su antigua personalidad

-Pues.. Creo que le tomare la palabra y lo intentaré de nuevo, quiero esas medallas más que cualquier otra cosa y esta ha sido una muy dura pero buena lección.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A los 2 días, dieron de alta a Squirtle, así que la pelinaranja empezó a entrenar con sus 2 pokémon, bajo la tutela de la enfermera Joy. Esta última le dio fáciles consejos para que sus pokémon pudieran hacerse fuertes como para enfrentar a Ash. 2 semanas después, Misty estaba en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste frente a frente al líder Ash.

-Espero que esta vez sepas lo que haces!

-Vengo primero a pedirte perdón por lo que dije de ti y tu padre, segundo a darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos de que esto de los combates no es tan fácil… y tercero vengo, humildemente, a retarte por la medalla cascada

-Muy bien! Yo tambien pido humildemente tu perdón por lo que le hice a tu pokémon, y acepto tu reto! Será de 2 pokémon cada uno y ganará el que deje fuera de combate a ambos pokémon del contrario ¿lista?

-No lo se… pero alla voy!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty caminaba muy alegre mientras no paraba de mirar su nueva medalla, la pelea estuvo muy apretada, pero su pikachu aguantó y logró derribar a los pokémon de Ash, además estaba feliz porque su Squirtle había podido aprender rayo burbuja, que era mucho más fuerte que las burbujas de su variocolor amiga. Su próxima parada es ciudad Carmín, y su reto es contra pokémon eléctricos… pero ahora ve que necesita trabajar más para poder lograr su objetivo: esas 8 relucientes medallas.


	3. XXXXXX Equipo Rocket!

Hola de nuevo! aqui otro capitulo mas de nuestra entrenadora favorita.

Respondiendo:

Sire: Fue una mezcla de sentimientos, es la base para saber como de diferentes son de los originales (Y use tu MUY util frase en ese capitulo, una vez mas, gracias) Gracias por leer

Cristian 43: Si, es triste, pero tu sabes que me encanta hacer cosas pseudo tristes. Gracias por leer

Viruz pirata: gracias por darme la oportunidad a pesar de ser raro (eso no cambiara) el equipo de Misty lo pense segun su personalidad y el hecho que es una chica (suena machista, pero asi lo hice) Gracias por leer

Bueno, sin mas, el capitulo:

 **III : Medalla de XXXXX ¡Equipo Rocket!**

En pueblo Paleta, una nueva carta le llega a Delia. Adentro trae una foto de Misty posando con una V de victoria junto a Squirtle y Pikachu :

"Querida madre:

Como verás en la foto, que te envío junto con la carta, he ganado la medalla cascada y, además, capturé a un nuevo pokémon, es un Pikachu hembra y, como habrás visto, es muy linda.

Ganar la segunda medalla no fue fácil, tampoco fue muy bonito, ya que metí la pata e insulté al nuevo líder de gimnasio Celeste (El anterior líder, que era su padre, falleció el año pasado) así que, por arrogante me patearon el trasero :(

Así, a las malas (como generalmente aprendo las cosas importantes) aprendí a ser humilde y a entrenar a mis pokémon. Hacía tiempo que nadie me regañaba, pero la enfermera Joy no dudó en retarme por mi comportamiento, ok ahora me dirijo a ciudad Carmín, cuando tenga la medalla te escribo.

Te quiero mucho

Misty "

PD. El hijo del antiguo líder de gimnasio, es algo lindo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un nuevo día comienza y Misty, después de desayunar junto a sus pokémon, comienza a entrenar para volverlos más fuertes.

\- Un pokémon eléctrico tiene ventaja contra tí, Squirtle… a menos que tu le pegues primero. Así que necesito que mejores tu velocidad. Y tu Pikachu, tienes impactrueno, látigo, onda trueno y ataque rápido. Necesito que mejores tu puntería y tu ataque, para que el rápido pegue bastante, ok?

-Pika! - dijo la amarilla

-Squirtle! - dijo la variocolor

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron entrenando, Squirtle mejoró en algo su velocidad y Pikachu su ataque. Era pasado el mediodía cuando Misty regresó a ambos pokémon a sus pokebolas para que descansaran. Tenía una pokebola en cada mano cuando…

Zaz!

-Si, estos pokémon son bastante fuertes, tienen potencial

-Y que lo digas Jessy, serán buenos soldados

Misty se vió que le habían quitado de las manos ambas pokebolas y que 2 tipos, en trajes raros, eran los culpables.

-Oigan! Esos son mis pokémon! Devuélvanmelos!

-Lo siento niñita, no hay devoluciones! - apareció un tercer tipo, que traía un traje de Meowth y ella no entendía nada. Los 3 pillos se metieron a un globo aerostático con forma de Meowth y se alejan poco a poco de Misty. La chica los persiguió corriendo gritando que no se los llevaran, pero tropezó y cayó al piso y, mientras veía como esos ladrones se llevaban a sus amigas para siempre, comenzó a llorar.

-Lanzallamas! -Misty escuchó una voz lejana, y luego vió una nube gigante de fuego moverse por sobre su cabeza. Ese fuego chamusco por completo el globo, lo cual hizo que sus pasajeros cayeran fuertemente a tierra.

Misty no podía creer lo que pasaba, solo atinó a ir donde estaba la polvareda del choque para recuperar sus pokebolas, pero, ante ella, apareció una serpiente con cara de pocos amigos y eso la detuvo.

\- Y tu que dijiste ¿ya recuperé mis pokémon? ¡Pues fíjate que no! - la voz era otra vez del enano disfrazado de Meowth

-Ekans, demuéstrale a esa boba que hacemos con las insolentes, ¡Picotazos venenosos! - Ekans le tira a la chica varios aguijones, y, cuando están por darle, alguien abraza a Misty y la empuja

-¡Cuidado! El veneno de un Ekans es muy peligroso! - Misty ve a quien la salvó y resulta que era….

-Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Ahora mismo? Te salvo de ser envenenada

-Esos 3 de llevaron mis pokémon!

-Quienes son y porque le robaron los pokémon a Misty

-Si nos preguntan quienes somos….. Prepárense para los problemas!

-Y más vale que teman

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

-Para denunciar los males de la Paz y el amor!

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

-Soy Jessy

-Y yo James

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

-Rindanse ahora o prepárense para pelear

-Meowth, ¡Así es!

Todo lo que se demoraron en decir eso, Misty lo aprovechó para recuperar sus pokebolas.

-Así que ustedes son el famoso equipo Rocket, ustedes solo roban pokémon para hacer maldades, soy Ash Ketchum, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, rindanse y no saldrán lastimados.

-Lastimados? ¡Nos confundes con otros villanos! -El más pequeño, saca sus garras, evidenciando que es un Meowth de verdad, y ataca

-Ekans, picotazos venenosos!

-Koffing usa gas venenoso!

Los 3 pokémon atacan a la vez…

-Hidrobomba Gyarados! - El pokémon, que estaba volando sobre su entrenador, lanzó un potente chorro de agua, el cual golpeó a Meowth, a los otros 2 pokémon y, por último, a los del equipo Rocket. Todos caen cerca de los restos del aerostático, pero sus penas aún no acababan….- Acabalos con terratemblor! - el golpe del pokémon atrocidad hizo que todos los rocket y sus pokémon volaran lejos en el cielo. -Eso les enseñará…. - Ash no pudo continuar ya que Misty lo abrazó y se puso a llorar

-Gracias! Tuve mucho miedo - Ash no sabia como reaccionar, pero algo le dijo que consolara a la chica y la abrazó de vuelta.

-Tranquila, ya todo está bien.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Luego de un rato, ambos caminan al centro pokémon más cercano. Al llegar, la enfermera Joy los recibe

-Ash! Tanto tiempo! ¿Vienes con ella? ¿Es por lo que le hiciste?

-Veo que tu prima ya te fue con el chisme… no, yo iba a otro lado y me pille con ella que fue asaltada por el equipo Rocket

-Por Arceus! Ella también? Últimamente los Rocket ha estado asolando a los entrenadores desde un globo aerostático. Ash y Misty se miran

-Deberías conseguirte un pokèmon de tipo volador por si te atacan de nuevo

-Tienes razón, voy a almorzar y lo haré ¿quieres acompañarnos?- Ash veía a la chica a la cara - ¿sucede algo?

-No, disculpa, debo ir a otro lado. Disfruta tu almuerzo - Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, la cual a Misty le pareció hermosa.

Misty almorzó y fue a buscar a su próximo pokémon, se dirigió a la zona de árboles para encontrar a los pájaros.

Entre algunos arbustos, Misty pilló a un Pidgey saltando por ahí Misty se acerca sigilosamente, para que el pokémon no se espante. Ash había terminado su trámite temprano y, sin saber porque, se devolvió donde la chica pelinaranja y la pillo agachada acechando a un Pidgey.

-¿qué hace? - sé pregunta el chico y luego ve como Misty saca una pokebola - no me digan que… - y ve como Misty le tira la pokebola al pajarito con todas sus fuerzas, lamentablemente, Pidgey esquiva la pokebola, la cual rebota en un árbol y le da a un Spearow en la cabeza y luego la pokebola lo atrapa.

1…. 2…. Y sale Spearow muy enfadado por el golpe y ataca a Misty, Ash se preocupa y trata de sacar a un pokémon para evitar el desastre… pero ve que Misty sólo ve al ave con una leve sonrisa

-Tienes agallas! Eso me gusta! Toma esto! - dicho eso, Misty le tira otra pokebola a Spearow, La cual le llega de lleno en la cara. Spearow cae derrotado, y, antes de tocar suelo, es atrapado por la pokebola 1…. 2… 3….click! Y Misty atrapó a su tercer pokémon.

Agotada, Misty descansa cerca de un riachuelo. Ash se acerca para hablar con ella, él está sorprendido de como hace ella las cosas.

-Veo que atrapaste otro pokémon

-Ash! - No sabia porque, pero a Misty se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio al chico con zetas en la cara - Atrapé un Spirrú!

-Jajaja, se pronuncia Spearow y si, vi como lo atrapaste y… - Ash no pudo terminar, porque Misty se puso de pie, y lanzó su pokebola al aire para mostrar a su nuevo amigo. Al salir, Spearow sacudió su cabeza y fue directamente al riachuelo, ahí vió que en su ojo derecho le quedó una cicatriz producto del fuerte golpe que le dió su entrenadora. Esto último hizo que el pokémon viera a la chica con furia y volara lejos de ella

-Ah! Se escapa! Espera, vuelve!

-Misty, deja ir yo por él, creo que se que le pasa, no te preocupes, te lo traeré de vuelta

-Misty siguió entonces descansando junto a sus pokebolas mientras Ash seguía al ave.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Spearow estaba volando con cara triste, recordó que, en su parvada, era el más pequeño y débil. Incluso las 3 Spearow hembras que habían de reían de él por lo pequeño y débil. El único que lo defendía era el Fearow líder de la parvada, que les decía que Spearow tenía mucho potencial.

Spearow volvió a mirar su cara reflejada en un lago al cual descendió a descansar, su cicatriz era muy evidente y ya sentía las burlas de sus compañeros de parvada y sobretodo de las 3 hembras.

Una lágrima se estaba formando en sus ojos, cuando su antigua parvada aterrizó junto a él. Spearow espero que empezaran las risas y burlas, pero nada.

-Spearow, spear spear ( qué te sucedió, mira esa cicatriz)

-(Pues… ) - Spearow no se atrevía a decir nada

-(Apuesto a que te capturaron! Vaya batalla debiste haber dado para terminar así!)

-(Incluso te ves más lindo así, con una cara de guerrero)

Entonces se presentó el líder Fearow

-(Desde ahora ya no eres parte de nuestra parvada, ahora eres parte de la parvada del entrenador que te capturó. Pero siempre pon en alto el nombre de nuestra parvada, debes convertirte en el pokèmon más fuerte de ellos y hacernos sentir orgullosos de que un entrenador te eligió)

En ese momento, Ash aparece

-Spearow, te he estado buscando

-(Vaya, tu entrenador se ve muy fuerte! Ve con él y suerte) - dice Fearow

Toda la parvada levanta vuelo y se aleja… Spearow siente como que engañó a todos… pero resultó mejor al final.

-Te sentiste mal porque Misty te atrapó…. de la forma que lo hizo ¿no? - Spearow asiente - debes tenerle paciencia, es una novata y necesitará mucha ayuda. ¿Contamos contigo? - Spearow asiente otra vez y ambos regresan.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando están regresando, ambos escuchan un grito que parece ser de Misty, Spearow se adelanta volando, mientras Ash comienza a correr.

Cuando Spearow llega, ve un globo aerostático yéndose y a Misty corriendo y gritando tras ellos. Entonces, rápidamente vuela y se pone al lado de ella.

-Spearow! Que bueno que volviste! Estos tipos me volvieron a robar mis pokémon! Usa picotazo! - Spearow, a toda velocidad, usó su afilado pico para hacerle un agujero al globo y éste descendió lentamente.

Los 2 Rockets enviaron a Ekans y a Koffing, pero Spearow fue más listo y tomó las pokebolas robadas con sus patas y las activó con su pico, logrando que Squirtle y Pikachu salieran.

-Esto es el colmo! Me lo han hecho 2 veces! Ahora estoy enojada! Squirtle! Báñalos con tu rayo burbuja! - Squirtle obedeció sin más la orden de la pelinaranja y empapó a todos con su rayo burbuja

-Pikachu! Acábalos con impactrueno!

\- Piiii… ka…. Chuuuu! - y un potente golpe de corriente sacudió a todos los mojados Rockets, luego de eso hubo una explosión y todos salieron volando lejos, sólo Misty alcanzó a escuchar

-El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!

Misty abraza a sus pokémon y a Spearow, dándole la bienvenida al equipo

-Eres muy listo! Y fuerte, justo lo que necesito para mi equipo

-Spearow! - el ave de sintió muy bien, ya que ahora lo felicitan por su fuerza.

-Spearow solo quiso despedirse de sus amigos antes de seguir adelante contigo - Ash dice eso mientras le cierra un ojo a Spearow haciéndole saber que su secreto está a salvo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Está anocheciendo y los chicos caminan cerca del centro pokémon

-Ash, me has ayudado tanto hoy, muchas gracias

-No es nada, aunque… vi como atrapaste a Spearow… ¿no sería más fácil debilitar al pokémon, usando a los tuyos? - Misty abre sus ojos muy grandes, lo cual permite a Ash ver lo hermosos que son

-Tienes razón! Jajaja y yo dándoles pokebolazos a todos! Ash eres una gran ayuda para mi…. Y… me gustaría pedirte…. Si no es mucha molestia….

-¿Sí, que?

-Tú… viajarías conmigo?


	4. Medalla Ciudad Carmin

Hola! y aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fic... debo decir que este me salio un poquitin largo (y por poquitin quiero decir muy) pero es que estoy haciendo los capitulos 1 por medalla y no quiero tirarlos por partes (sorry pero creo que es mejor asi)

Respondiendo:

Viruz pirata: Las respuestas a casi NINGUNA de tus preguntas estan aqui!XD gracias por leer

Sire: Es chistoso el metodo de Misty pero, si recuerdas bien, Ash uso el mismo metodo para su primer pokemon atrapado... que me parece que fue Caterpie gracias por leer

Crstian43: Que pasará que sucederá que acontecerá? véalo ahora! en este mismo capitulo! jajaja gracias por leer

Eso seria (pueden sentirse como pocos pero buenos, queridos lectores) nos vemos en la siguiente y disfruten.

 **IV: Medalla de ciudad Carmín**

En ciudad Celeste, uno de los discípulos del gimnasio pokémon contesta una llamada.

-Gimnasio Celeste?

-Teo, soy yo

-Lider Ketchum! Dígame

-Voy a estar fuera del gimnasio por unas semanas, así que quiero que me reemplaces mientras no estoy.

-¿Es algo grave? Usted nunca deja solo el gimnasio por tanto tiempo

-Es…. algo personal y no te preocupes, llevo a mis bestias conmigo. Pero quiero que me envíes a Max…. .

-Va a llevar a Max!? ¿Seguro que no es nada malo?

-Tu has lo que te digo y deja de ser tan copuchento!

-Lo siento… le enviaré a Max de inmediato

-Ya que estas en eso, tengo otra petición

-Lo que sea, líder.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty despertó en la cama del centro pokémon con una sonrisa en la cara, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, Ash Ketchum, aceptó acompañarla un tiempo para enseñarle de combates y como atrapar pokémon (porque ya entendió que su técnica de pokebolazos no era la más óptima) además estaba el plus de que era bastante lindo para el gusto de ella. Ese último pensamiento logró que su cara se pusiera roja y Misty sintió como ardían sus mejillas, aunque también se dió el tiempo de soñar… ella, una entrenadora novata y él un líder de gimnasio… parecía una de las novelas que veía por la TV aunque sabía que tal vez él tenga novia y que lo suyo era solo un sueño de primer amor… soñar aún es gratis.

-Misty, ¿estás levantada? - la pelinaranja sintió la voz del líder de gimnasio y volvió a la tierra

-Dame 5 minutos!

-Apúrate, después de desayunar iremos a entrenar

-Okey, salgo altiro

La pelinaranja ve levanta rápidamente, se lava la cara, se peina, se viste y sale… solo para ver que Ash y los pokémon de Misty la estaban esperando sentados en el comedor del centro pokémon para el desayuno

-¿no sacarás a los tuyos?

-Imagínate que saco a Gyarados aquí… ¿qué crees que pasaría?

-Un gran desastre, supongo - Misty sintió como una gota caía por un lado de su cara y, también, cómo ésta se acaloraba producto del bochorno.

-Mis pokémon ya desayunaron y están listos para la acción. Aparte le pedí a Teo que cuidara mi gimnasio y que me envíe a otro amigo.

-¿Alguno de los pokémon con los que combatí cuando gané la medalla?

-Oh no! A este amigo… lo abandoné cuando mi padre falleció -Ash quiso que su cara hiciera una sonrisa, pero Misty se dió cuenta que, lo que le estaba contando Ash, era aún muy duro para él - Era mi inicial, y era mi arma secreta para ganar, cuando dejé de viajar, lo dejé en el gimnasio y no había tratado con él desde entonces

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Me recordaba que yo estaba lejos cuando mi padre se fue, que no alcancé ni a despedirme. Pero, ahora que viajaré contigo, voy a ocuparlo de nuevo. Es el pokémon en quien más confío.

Mientras Ash miraba esa pokebola donde su amigo estaba, Misty, mientras desayunaba, pensaba que Ash era un chico muy fuerte, con todo lo que ha pasado y no tiene indicios de haberse roto ni un poco, sino todo lo contrario.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Con los estómagos llenos y la energía al máximo, Misty y Ash van junto a un riachuelo para entrenar.

-¿qué piensas enseñarme?

-Primero, las presentaciones : este es Max, mi pokémon inicial: TortuMax! Yo te elijo! - de la pokebola salió un haz de luz que se convirtió en un Squirtle era como cualquier otro pero este tenía una pulsera en su brazo derecho.

-¿Squirtle? - el pokémon estaba un poco desorientado, pero, al ver a su entrenador, un montón de lágrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos. Squirtle corrió hacia Ash y ambos se abrazaron

-Había pasado mucho tiempo amigo, pero ahora necesitaré de tu ayuda una vez más.

-Misty sintió algo en su pecho, como ganas de llorar por ver esa tan conmovedora escena, pero sólo sonrió y luego saludo a Máx

-Por qué le dices Max?

-Es el diminutivo de TortuMax, su nombre

-Creí que se llamaba Squirtle como la mía.

-A los pokémon puedes ponerles apodos o nombres, aunque sólo mi inicial tiene uno

-¿En serio? - Misty abrió sus verdes ojos con asombro, y Ash no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada - ¿Ash? ¿Te pasa algo?

Ash reaccionó después de ver los verdes ojos de la chica, y, con un gesto, le indica que no le pasa nada. -Ahora te enseñaré a atrapar pokémon sin agarrarlos a pokebolazos aunque no atraparás nada, sólo combatirás contra Magikarp - dicho eso, Ash saca un par de palos, los cuales convierte en una caña de pescar hábilmente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty recibe la caña e instrucciones de cómo usarla. Al sacar un Magikarp, ella lo derrotaba con alguno de sus pokémon. Así derrotó 10, luego 20 y luego 25 pokémon seguidos.

Ash solo le decía cosas como "muy bien, otro" o "Excelente técnica , uno más!" pero ambos estaban, a esas alturas, muy aburridos, así que el moreno decide cambiar el ritmo

-Ok, ya que ambos estamos claramente aburridos de esos Magikarp (y del hecho de que nunca te salió uno variocolor) voy a usar un truquito para que esta caña vieja pesque algo como si fuera una súper caña - dicho lo anterior, Ash saca de su mochila un muñequito parecido a él y lo amarra a la punta de la caña - este es Mini Ash y es un cebo irresistible para ciertos pokémon.

Misty miró al muñequito, y, de repente, se vió convertida en una sirena que nadaba en el mar y se encontró a Mini Ash, pero del tamaño del verdadero Ash, ella no se resistió y lo abraza ,acto seguido Mini Ash la abraza a ella y siente cómo es tirada fuera del agua….

-Ese cebo es muy efectivo - dice la pelinaranja sólo para ella

-Ok Misty, prepárate para combatir a lo que venga! - Ash lanza su caña, con Mini Ash en su punta, al agua y, de pronto, sale un pokémon distinto mordiendo el cebo.

Misty ve al pokémon amarillo con cara de no muy listo y se dispone a acabarlo, pero Ash….

-Misty, atrapa a ese Psyduck

-¿qué? No! No lo quiero!

-No importa, tú atrápalo

-Mírale la cara! No voy a desperdiciar mis pokebolas en un pokémon tan….

-MISTY, SI ESE POKÉMON SE TE ESCAPA, TE JURO QUE AGARRO MIS COSAS Y ME VOY A MI GIMNASIO!

Misty no entendía qué le pasaba a Ash con ese pokémon, pero nota que está temblando y, al fijarse bien, en sus ojos hay 2 estrellas dibujadas: Misty ha visto, por primera vez, a Ash modo water pokémon fan.

-Pikachu, impactrueno…

-Noooooo! Si usas impactrueno, Psyduck quedará KO y no lo capturarías

-Eso no me lo habías dicho!

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, que es cuando importa!

-Pikachu, atrás, Spearow, ataca con picotazo! -Spearow ataca al pokémon amarillo volando a toda velocidad

-Cuidado Spearow, te atacará con… - Ash no alcanzó a terminar cuando Psyduck usó rasguño sobre el pokémon volador, dejándolo KO. - vaya! es muy fuerte!

-Tu de qué lado estás! - Misty regresó a Spearow a su pokebola y envía a Squirtle

\- Tírale tu rayo burbuja! - Squirtle le envía su rayo con todo su poder, pero Psyduck ni se inmuta, de hecho él mismo se tira agua - ¿Eh? ¿Tendrá calor?

-Eso es Hidrochorro, hace que los ataques de fuego sean aún menos efectivos

-Dale una embestida, Squirtle! - La tortuguita embiste con mucha fuerza al pokémon pato, el cual cae al suelo, lo que Misty aprovecha para tirarle una pokebola: 1… 2…. Y Psyduck sale, y se agarra la cabeza.

-Oh por Arceus! ¿acaso Psyduck….? -Ash sólo estaba mirando al amarillo sin prestar atención a la naranja

Psyduck lanza un ataque a Squirtle pero ésta no recibe daño

-Squirtle dale otra embestida! - Squirtle se puso en posición para atacar, pero no lo hacía, ella se veía asombrada por no poder hacer su ataque más básico - Squirtle! ¿Qué sucede?

-Anulación….. Psyduck te ha anulado embestida en Squirtle - Ash, entonces, vió como el pato sacó sus garras - Misty! cuidado!

Fue tarde, cuando Misty reaccionó Squirtle ya había recibido arañazos que la dejaron KO.

-Ash, solo me queda Pikachu, no podré atraparlo - Misty estaba un poco asustada ¿si Pikachu derrotaba a Psyduck, Ash igual de iría? El amarillo resultó ser un rival más fuerte que ella en ese momento. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Te ayudaré esta vez y solo porque quiero que atrapes a Psyduck Pikachu! Escucha mis órdenes, entre los 2 debilitaremos a Psyduck.

-¿pika? - Pikachu estaba desorientada con lo que el moreno le dijo, pero luego vió la resolución del líder de Celeste y a Misty dándole su venia y se dispuso a obedecer - Pika! Pikachu!

Misty puso toda la atención del mundo en lo que vendría, un líder usando pokémon que no son de su tipo y que ni siquiera fueran suyos demuestra el nivel como entrenador que tenía.

-Pikachu, comienza con onda trueno, bajemosle la velocidad! - Pikachu lanzó su onda trueno, lo que hizo que Psyduck sólo se agarrara la cabeza más fuerte (rayos, parece que le aumenté la jaqueca, eso no es bueno) - ahora usa ataque rápido! - Pikachu va a toda velocidad contra el pokémon pato pero, casi al llegar a él, Pikachu sale disparada hacia atrás

-Qué Giratinas fue eso!? - Misty no entendió qué le pasó a su pokémon

-Confusión… -Ash tenía una sonrisa en su cara, Misty nunca lo había visto así - Su ataque de confusión se ha aumentado a causa de la jaqueca. Pikachu! Ataque rápido!

Pikachu volvió a atacar a toda velocidad pero, al igual que antes, es empujada hacia un árbol, Misty desvía la mirada ya que no quería ver el resultado, pero un ruido la hizo volver a mirar. Ese ruido era Psyduck que no pudo ponerle mucho poder a su confusión ya que le afectó estar paralizado.

-Pikachu! Aprovecha y usa el impulso al árbol y dale tu mejor ataque rápido! - la ratoncita eléctrica obedece al pie de la letra la orden del líder y golpea de lleno al pato - Misty! ahora atrápalo! - Misty lanza la pokebola la cual atrapa al pato.

1… 2… 3…. Click! Y Misty atrapó a Psyduck…. aunque no lo quería.

-Lo hiciste! Muy bien Misty! - Ash estaba tan emocionado, que no se dió cuenta que abrazó a la pelinaranja mientras le hacia cariño con su cara como si fuera una mascota. La cara de Misty se puso de rosada a roja completa por lo que estaba pasando, nunca había recibido este tipo de cariño, ni menos de un chico.

-Ash… ¿me devuelves mi cara? - fue decir eso y Ash era ahora el que mostraba todas las tonalidades de rojo en su cara.

-Lo siento! Me emocioné demasiado! - Ash suelta a Misty - a veces me pasa cuando veo pokémon así de fuertes

-Pero yo no lo quería

-Pero yo sí, así que quisiera cambiártelo por un pokémon que no te había mostrado y te ayudará un montón contra mi teniente Surge

-¿tu… teniente?

-Así se dice cuando uno pertenece a la tropa de un militar… y yo hice 2 meses de campamento militar a su cargo. De hecho, gracias a él puedo controlar a mis bestias marinas.

-No les digas así

-No entiendes, ese es el nombre del grupo que hice con esos 3 pokémon. Ellos están orgullosos de ser las "bestias marinas" del líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

-Volviendo al tema anterior ¿ cuál pokémon me ofreces por Psyduck?

-Necesitas un pokémon tipo tierra para defenderte de los pokémon eléctricos y los tipo veneno. Así que pensé que este amigo seria ideal para tí. Lo atrapé justo antes de suspender mi viaje así que no está muy entrenado.

-Y cómo derrotaste al Teniente Surge sin pokémon de tierra?

-Gánate la medalla de ciudad Carmín y te lo diré. Ahora, te presento al último pokémon que atrapé, Sandshrew yo te elijo! - de la pokebola salió un roedor amarillo con una piel de apariencia muy dura. Cuando vio a Misty, se hizo una bolita - lo siento, es un poco tímido, sabe arañazo, ataque arena, rizo defensa y picotazo venenoso.

Misty se acerca y mira al pokémon de cerca

-No tengas miedo amiguito, tu y yo vamos a viajar juntos, así que no debes esconderte - Sandshrew se estira y ve a Misty, la cual le está estirando una mano así que él se acerca y pone su pata junto a la mano

-Entonces intercambiaremos, tu Psyduck por mi Sandshrew.

-Es muy lindo Ash, ¿en serio quieres que yo lo entrene?

-Conmigo solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, no lo iba a entrenar nunca debido a mi condición de líder, además, los Sandshrew odian mojarse mucho, así que imagínate a este viviendo cerca de una gran piscina

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ambos jóvenes llegan a ciudad Carmín y se dirigen directamente al centro pokémon para hacer el intercambio. A los pocos minutos, ambos jóvenes tenían el pokémon que querían.

Ash estaba que saltaba en una pata por lograr tener a ese Psyduck, mientras que Misty presentaba al nuevo miembro del grupo a los demás pokémon

-Amigos, éste es Sandshrew - el pokémon se esconde detrás de la chica mientras Squirtle, Pikachu y Spearow lo ven - no seas tímido, estos serán tus compañeros desde ahora - Squirtle lo mira, cierra los ojos, cruza sus brazos y asiente con la cabeza como diciéndole a Misty "bien hecho, humana", Spearow lo saluda y le ofrece un ala para "chocarla" lo cual Sandshrew hace con una sonrisa. Pikachu, ve al ratón y siente que su corazón late muy rápido, sus mejillas se ponen mas rojas y chispas salen de ellas. Pikachu avanza hacia Sandshrew y, con una reverencia, saluda al nuevo pokémon. Sandshrew, al verla, agranda sus ojos y unas líneas rojas aparecen en su cara. Misty ve las reacciones de ambos - Oh que tiernos! Ash! Mira, Pikachu y Sandshrew se gustan!... ¿Ash?

Ash no estaba, había ido a entrenar con Psyduck a la playa cercana. De pronto, una voz de auxilio lo alerta y va a investigar.

Misty aprovechó para sanar a sus pokémon y, luego, va a buscar a Ash a la playa, y lo encuentra junto a un hombre dándole las gracias.

-Gracias a usted, ese malvado rocket no logró salirse con la suya

-No fue nada! - Ash se rascaba la nuca mientras hablaba - Aproveché el momento para debutar con Psyduck jajaja

El hombre le da un disco al moreno

-Mi pokémon ya sabe usar excavar, así que puede llevárselo

-Oh muchas gracias! Esto será de utilidad para mi amiga.

El tipo se retira y Ash queda frente a la playa. Misty se le acerca

-¿qué pasó y qué te dió el caballero?

-Un rocket asaltó al tipo y le quiso robar una MT, yo aproveché de usar a Psyduck para probar su poder y recuperé la MT. Al final, el caballero me regaló el MT

-Y que ataque era?

-Excavar

-Y nós interesa tener excavar?

-(suspira) es un ataque de tipo tierra así que es efectivo contra…..

-...los tipo eléctrico! - Misty vuelve a abrir sus verdes ojos casi al máximo, lo que hace que Ash se pierda en esa mirada. - quiero bañarme antes de combatir. El sol está delicioso para nadar en la playa. - Misty se saca los tirantes, se desabotona el peto, lo que hace que Ash comience a sudar helado y a tragar grueso. Luego, se baja los pantalones cortos, con lo cual Ash empieza a paralizarse y su pelo se eriza y se para…. Hasta ver que ella, debajo de su ropa, tenía un bikini rojo el cual dejaba ver la figura de la pelinaranja. Ash estaba por explotar, su nariz amenazaba con tirar una "pistola de sangre" así que hizo lo mismo que ella, se quitó casi toda la ropa (se quedó en una zunga azul marino) y fue, corriendo, a la playa. Misty, ahora, fue la que observó al moreno : un cuerpo no lleno de músculos, pero si los tenía marcados…. Misty, sin querer, vió la zunga del líder, lo que hizo su temperatura subir y fue corriendo también a agua.

Ambos se sumergían en el agua tratando de quitarse los pensamientos impropios que les habían dado al mirar al otro, aunque, luego de un rato, empezaron a jugar en el agua, ver quien duraba más sumergido etc.

Un par de horas después, mientras ambos recibían los rayos del sol, Ash se voltea a ver a Misty. Para su mala suerte, ella estaba boca abajo lo cual logra que su nariz sangre. Apresurado, Ash busca unos pañuelos de papel y se limpia

-Ya es hora, Misty

-Ok - Misty se levanta y se coloca su ropa encima del bikini, mientras ve que Ash se tapa con una toalla gigante y, luego de unos movimientos, se quita la zunga para luego ponerse ropa interior y, por último, los pantalones. Esa escena hizo que la chica buscase en su bolso por agua en una botella plástica y la beba al seco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El gimnasio de ciudad Carmín, tuvo un reto especial para la pelinaranja, ya que tenían el sistema de los switch secretos que Misty no acertaba, 35 minutos después, por fin le achunta a ambos y se enfrenta al líder de ciudad Carmín, el cual está vestido de traje militar y un corte de pelo muy corto

-¡Conscripto Ketchum! ¡Tantas lunas sin vernos!

Ash se pone en posición de firmes y saluda

-¡Buenas tardes mi teniente!

-¿Quien es la belleza que te acompaña?

-Me llamo Misty y soy de pueblo Paleta y quiero retarte por la medalla

\- Eres muy linda! ¿Qué haces al lado de un perdedor conscripto como Ketchum? - Misty miró al militar con enojo - No me mires así! estoy bromeando, ¿verdad conscripto?

-Sí, mi teniente!

-¿por qué le contestas así?

\- Fuerza de la costumbre

-No te preocupes por él hermosura, ahora voy a testear que tan fuerte eres, ¡prepárate a enfrentar a mis pokémon eléctricos!

Surge saca a Magnemite, y Misty a Squirtle.

-Squirtle? ¡Soldado! ¿Le avisaste de mi a la chica?

-De hecho, es parte de nuestra estrategia, mi teniente - Ash ve muy confiado al militar y este se preocupa. Recuerda como Ash lo derrotó por la medalla el año pasado y parece que estaba usando la misma estrategia.

-Magnemite! Onda trueno!

Bam! La Squirtle golpea al eléctrico con embestida lo cual lo descoloca

-Qué truenos! Es muy rápida! Vamos Magnemite, cumple la misión que te dí - Magnemite le tira onda trueno a Squirtle, pero ésta ya estaba lanzándose en embestida y le llega de lleno al eléctrico que queda KO.

-Bien Misty! Sigue así! - Ash alentaba a la pelinaranja mientras ella se preparaba para la segundo ronda

-Bien pequeña! Veo que el conscripto te ha enseñado algunos trucos! Saluda a mi siguiente pokèmon: sal, Voltorb!

-Voltorb? Qué trama Surge? Ese pokèmon no estaba cuando se enfrentó conmigo - Ash parece sorprendido al ver salir al pokémon bola a la arena -Misty! Cuidado!

Misty ordena atacar a Squirtle con embestida, pero la variocolor se resiente por estar paralizada

-Usa autodestrucción! - Voltorb solo brilló unos segundos y explota con una fuerza tal, que Squirtle sale disparada contra la pared detrás de Misty y queda KO.

Ash no podía creer lo que vió, Surge usó otra estratagema para combatir contra la pelinaranja, él había sacrificado a su pokémon, pero se aseguró de derrotar a la mejor pokémon de Misty

-Usar tu mejor pokémon desde el inicio aunque tenga desventaja es buen plan, pero mi experiencia militar me permitió leerte y usar mi mejor artillero contra tí. Ahora enfréntate a mi segundo infante! Pikachu! A combatir! - aparece un pikachu con la cara muy seria y listo para la acción.

-No me intimidas! Spearow, a la carga - Misty espera engañar al militar para que el emplumado logre hacerle algún daño - Spearow, ataque furia! - El ave fue rápidamente contra el amarillo para atacarlo

-Pikachu! Esquiva y rayo! - El ratón no tuvo problemas para esquivar el ataque y contraatacar con una gigantesca descarga eléctrica, que deja KO al emplumado de inmediato

\- Jajaja! No hay pajarraco que pueda contra mi poderoso Pikachu

-Entonces combatiré fuego con fuego, Pikachu! ahora! - Pikachu sale a combatir sacando chispas desde sus mejillas

-Un Pikachu! Excelente decisión pequeña! No hay mejor pokémon eléctrico para empezar en Kanto que este amarillo amigo! Y ahora te lo demostraré Pikachu! Rayo a todo poder! - Pikachu lanza un potente rayo contra la Pikachu de Misty, ella no lo esquiva y, a pesar de que es poco efectivo, le hace mucho daño

-Okey! Si vas a jugar asi, asi jugaré yo tambien, Pikachu impactrueno a todo poder!

-No Misty! - Ash no pudo lograr que su grito sea oído por la pelinaranja, ya que Pikachu lanza su impactrueno y el pokémon de Surge lo recibe de lleno causando una gran polvareda.

\- Eso te enseñará a… - Misty deja de hablar cuando el polvo se disipa y ve tanto a Surge como a Pikachu sonriendo como si nada -¿Eh? ¿qué Giratinas pasa aquí?

-Pikachu tiene pararrayos! Si le lanzas electricidad, solo lo vuelves más poderoso!

-Ah! ¡eso es trampa!

-Es estrategia niña, Pikachu, Rayo!

-Ataque rápido!

El amarillo de Surge preparaba su Rayo cuando es golpeado por la pokémon de Misty, la cual demuestra ser muy veloz

-No dejemos de atacar! Usa látigo y luego ataque rápido!

El Pikachu sacudía su cabeza para recuperarse del golpe, cuando la amarilla usa látigo, lo cual baja la defensa del macho, que, cuando se da cuenta de eso, ya recibe otro ataque rápido que lo deja KO

-Bien Misty! Solo queda uno más y esa medalla será tuya, ten cuidado

-Si Misty! Debes tener cuidado! Mi último pokémon es también mi tanque de guerra! Sal a la batalla Raichu! - Aparece la forma evolucionada de Pikachu, que, al ver a la hembra, se le acerca y le guiña el ojo, pero esta voltea la cara en un claro desprecio lo cual hace que Raichu enfurezca - Hora del combate! Comienza con danza lluvia! - Raichu empieza a hacer una danza tipo india, la cual genera nubes dentro del gimnasio y comienza a llover

-Misty! Danza lluvia hará que su Rayo no pueda ser esquivado! Ten cuidado!

-Comprendo! Pikachu! Latigazo! -El movimiento de la amarilla sólo enfurece más al ratón grande - Ahora ataque rápido! - Pikachu va a toda velocidad y golpea a Raichu, pero este ni se inmuta

-Tendrás que hacer muchos latigazos si queres pasar por la gran defensa de mi Raichu, pequeña! Claro, si sobrevives a esto Usa cola de hierro! - Raichu metaliza su larga cola y, como si de un látigo de metal fuera, golpea a Pikachu de lleno. La amarilla cae cerca de su entrenadora muy débil, pero no derrotada.

-Misty! Usa nuestra arma secreta ahora!

-Eh? Que arma secreta! - Surge estaba confundido

-Pikachu retirate! Ve cómo ganamos esto, Pikachu se hace a un lado y, mientras ve lo que vendrá se lame las heridas para sanarse - Sal, Sandshrew - cuando el ratón de tierra sale, lo primero que ve es al gigantesco ratón Raichu parado al lado de él, así que se acobarda y corre detrás de Misty - Sandshrew, no tenemos tiempo para esto, Surge ha derrotado ya a los demás y mira como dejó a Pikachu - el tipo tierra mira a Pikachu y, al verla malherida, estalla en furia y se para frente a Raichu y le alega que como dejó así a la pokémon de sus sueños….. O eso parecia

-Basta de tonterias! Raichu cola de hierro - Raichu, molesto al ver que su contrincante era el actual amor de la Pikachu, no vacila en golpear al ratón de tierra con todas sus fuerzas usando su flexible cola, Sandshrew sale disparado, pero no recibe daño porque este, instintivamente se volvió bolita y usó su muy gruesa piel para sólo recibir un rasguño del ataque de Raichu

-Así que eres muy duro eh!? - Raichu! Hiperrayo!

-Misty! Ahora!

-Sandshrew! Excavar

-¡Qué? Nooo! Raichu espe….. - Surge reaccionó tarde, Raichu disparó un potente rayo, el cual falló ya que Sandshrew estaba en el subsuelo, y, como no podía atacar debido al efecto del hiperrayo, recibió de lleno el golpe de excavar, pero no quedó derrotado - Muy bien Raichu! Por algo eres mi tanque! Ahora enseñemosle nuestra velocidad a estos civiles! Cola de hierro!

-Usa rizo defensa! Y luego, contraataca con picotazos venenosos!

Al usar rizo defensa, el daño de la cola de hierro se volvió más reducido ya que Sandshrew seguia haciéndose bolita para recibir golpes, luego le lanza al grandote varias puntas con veneno, los cuales lo dañan al envenenar al eléctrico

-Rayos! Cuidado raichu

-Es nuestra oportunidad! Usa arañazo para acabar con él - Sandshrew usa arañazo con toda su furia y fuerza y logra dejar a Raichu KO.

Ash, al ver el triunfo de Misty corre hacia ella, ella lo ve y se abrazan y ríen juntos

-EJEM! ¡Soldado! ¿me permite entregar mi medalla a su…. Amiga? - eso hace que ambos se separen, con las caras rojas a más no poder.

Misty recibe la medalla trueno y la técnica de Rayo, la cual la usa inmediatamente en Pikachu, un saludo del líder y el consejo de que se prepare, porque la siguiente líder es muy poderosa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Para celebrar, Ash y Misty van a una feria que abrian cerca de la costa. En un puesto de objetos, Misty le compra un collar con una piedra muy linda a Squirtle, una Bolaluminosa para Pikachu, un periscopio para Spearow y arena fina para Sandshrew

-Ese Raichu se veía muy poderoso, Pikachu ¿no te gustaria ser como él -Pikachu negó con la cabeza

-Pika, pikachu pika pi pi pika pikachu

-Creo que le gusta ser una pikachu y creo que deberías concederle ese deseo

-¿Entiendes lo que dice, Ash?

-Aun eres novata! Ya deberías entender cuando tus pokémon te quieren decir algo!

-¡oye! - ambos se miran a los ojos muy serios y, luego, se largan a reír

-Y dime como ganaste la medalla sin pokémon de tierra

-Hice trampa, usé a Gyarados con un ataque aprendido de otra región - esto Ash lo decía sonriendo -Le dije a un amigo que vive en otra región que le buscara un buen ataque a mi Gyarados y ese fue terratemblor… Surge nunca lo vió venir cuando sacó muy confiado a Raichu.

-Jajaja, eso fue gracioso, bueno espero que me sigas ayudando

-Pues.. Yo también espero poder serte de ayuda… yo llegué hasta aquí el año pasado así que no sé cómo son los otros 5 líderes que faltan

Ambos siguieron caminando, sin darse cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano, hacia el centro pokémon, donde comerían algo e irían a dormir después de un muy agitado dia.


	5. Medalla Ciudad Azulona

Ok este capitulo me salio extra-largo (sorry) asi que la haré cortita :

Respondiendo:

Diego4560: 1- Sip se parecen mucho al iniciarXD

2-Lo serio es para equilibrar con la comedia pero no es mucho (o eso creo yo)

3- El Shippeo es parte de la saga (sorry) pero no se las hare facil a los 2

4- Ni de cerca! y espero que este "pequeño" capitulo llene tus espectativas, gracias por leer y Bienvenido

Cristian43: Sandwich? jajaja ahora veras que les pasa a los dos tortolitos gracias por leer.

Eso por ahora no se olviden de comentar para saber opiniones e ideas nos vemos y disfruten el testamento XD

En pueblo Paleta, Delia recibe un sobre gordito, signo de que tiene hartas cosas. De hecho, el sobre contiene varias fotos y una carta

Querida madre:

He pasado el susto de mi vida, el equipo rocket me asaltó y casi se llevan a Squirtle y a Pikachu T-T . Por suerte, me rescató un príncipe moreno… Ash Ketchum recuperó mis pokémon de los rockets y me salvó de ellos.

Ash me está acompañando en mi viaje, uno por protección, dos para enseñarme a capturar pokémon y combatir con ellos y tres él me gusta (no muestres esto a mis hermanas)

Mamá, me gusta Ash Ketchum, es lindo, amable, simpático cuando quiere, es muy inteligente al momento de crear tácticas para combatir con pokémon. Y, a veces me muestra un lado muy sensible que adoro (aunque también tuve el disgusto de conocer su lado friki) pero no sé si logre hacer que se fije en mí, no porque no sienta que soy linda (soy la menor de 4 hermosas chicas) sino por mi problema. Si se da cuenta que soy medio tonta, mis posibilidades son infinitamente cercana yo quiero gustarle. Estoy en otro de mis Misty problemas XD.

Cambiando de tema, capturé un Spearow e intercambié un Psyduck por un Sandshrew y gané, después de una ardua batalla, (hubiese querido que me vieras ) la medalla trueno.

Pues eso seria por ahora, guardame esas fotos porfis (aun no me compro un micro SD para reemplazar el que se me echó a perder) te quiero mucho.

Tu hija, Misty.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty y Ash están yendo a ciudad Azulona para que la pelinaranja obtenga su cuarta medalla. Lamentablemente, el clima no los acompaña y empieza a correr un viento muy frío mientras ambos aún están demasiado lejos del siguiente centro pokémon.

-No lo lograremos Misty, vamos a tener que acampar aquí

-¿qué? Noooo, yo no tengo ni carpa porque siempre duermo en algún centro pokémon.

-Por qué no me sorprende! Ok compartiremos la mía, que por suerte es para 2 personas.

Misty pensó que había escuchado mal, pero su lento cerebro le confirma que ella iba a pasar la noche junto a Ash en la carpa

-¿estas bien? Te ves algo roja…

-Aaa eee iii… estoy bien.

Ash, rápidamente, arma su carpa, pone los 2 sacos de dormir y hace pasar a la dama

-hace frío - decía Misty al meterse al saco

\- ¿Eh? Si… ponte algo más abrigador, o te congelaras

\- no tengo más ropa..

\- ¿Por qué no tienes?

\- porque en el centro pokémon me espera la muda de ropa abrigadora - Misty se abraza dentro del saco y empieza a tiritar - ah qué frío! - Ash ve a la pelinaranja, suspira, toma aire (y algo de valor) y dice

\- Misty, quiero proponerte algo, pero sólo si tú quieres….

-De que se trata..? - Misty se echaba aliento a las manos del frío que sentía

\- Podríamos… dormir juntos… así nos calentariamos uno a otro… - Misty ve a Ash con una cara tal que Ash, dándose cuenta de lo mal que sonó lo último levanta las manos como en defensa - ¡me refiero a calor corporal! - Ash se pone rojo como un Charmander - además, te pasaré una primera capa que me sobra para que te pongas, estaremos abrigados hasta arriba

Misty sólo procesaba que Ash quería dormir con ella, sin ningún tipo de maldad, pero ÉL al lado de ELLA. Sólo reaccionó cuando Ash le ofrece la primera capa, una combinación de pantalón y polerón de color azul marino.

-So.. Sólo porque me muero de frío - Misty, rápidamente, se empieza a sacar su ropa para ponerse la primera capa, lo que hace que Ash, más rápidamente, salga de la carpa y cierre la entrada para que no entrara frío. En ese punto, Misty recién se da cuenta que se estaba quitando la ropa ante el moreno.

-¿Estas lista? - Ash preguntó después de un rato de estar afuera

\- Sí, pasa no más - Misty se veía más "gruesa" debido a la ropa que se puso encima de la primera capa, Ash saca los sacos y prepara un colchón improvisado con los sacos de dormir y otra ropa y termina la "cama" con unas frazadas y un plumón

-¿de donde sacas tanta cosa? Misty no entiende como Ash sacó toda esa ropa de su mochila

\- Tengo manía Tetris, hago que mucho quepa en poco espacio con sólo ordenarlo.

Ambos jóvenes se meten en la cama, después de que el moreno cerrara la carpa con cierre, segundos después, empieza a llover. Misty se acomoda mientras que que Ash se sienta y, con una linterna colgada por su lado, se pone a leer

-¿qué lees?

\- Es una novela, son las aventuras de un chico llamado Satoshi y una chica llamada Kasumi, se meten en cincuenta mil aventuras, son como detectives

-Ah, bueno, tengo sueño buenas noches

-Que descanses, yo leeré un poco más y me dormiré

-No… te… preocupes - y Misty se duerme. Ash la ve, sonríe y sigue su lectura.

Ash estaba leyendo cuando nota que Misty está apegada a él. Al principio sintió algo de vergüenza, pero, luego, de dió cuenta que ella aún tenía frío. Busco entre las cosas de la chica y sacó una pokebola

-Spearow, tu entrenadora tiene frío, usa tus plumas para que se tempere - El pokémon se pone cerca de la chica y la cubre con un ala, Ash miró divertido la escena, pero sintió algo de envidia por ese pokémon que estaba abrazado a la pelinaranja, entonces se arropó, apagó la luz y se puso a dormir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty despierta con algo muy calentito entre sus brazos, al abrir bien los ojos, se da cuenta que es Spearow, el cual aún duerme plácidamente cerca del pecho de la chica.

\- Buenos días Spearow, es hora de despertar…- en ese momento, se da cuenta que:

1- durmió al lado de Ash y

2- Él ya no estaba

Misty saca la cabeza de la carpa para ver cómo estaba el clima, y ve a Ash bañándose en zunga bajo una ducha hecha por Gyarados. Eso hace que entre su cabeza a la carpa y se ponga muy colorada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ciudad Azulona recibe a ambos chicos con una cálida mañana

\- Antes de ir al centro pokémon, te invito a desayunar al restaurante de esta ciudad

-Me muero de hambre Ash! Así que acepto tu invitación

Ambos llegan al restaurante y se sientan en la barra. Poco tiempo pasó antes que aparezcan 2 trozos de tarta de bayas, 1 taza de leche Moo Moo con energizante Machamp y otra taza con café de Alola.

Mientras desayunan, 2 chicas, una pelirroja con trenzas largas y la otra morena con el pelo liso y largo miran hacia la pareja

-Yasna, es él

\- No creo… es líder de gimnasio, y ellos no se alejan de su ciudad

-¿y la chica? ¿Será pariente?

\- Seguramente su prima, Ash no saldría con novatas

\- Avisemosle a Erika que, por fin, su amado Ash viene a retarla.

\- Realmente es hermoso, hicimos bien en hacer su club de fans aquí… y valió la pena.

Las 2 chicas se van, mientras Misty seguía engullendo comida

\- No comas muy rápido

\- Después de esto, iremos al gimnasio por la medalla

\- ¿no deberías planear alguna estrategia primero?

-Nos dijeron que la líder usa tipo planta. Usaré la misma estrategia que con Surge, Spearow será mi as bajo la manga - Misty le guiña el ojo y Ash (colorado) sólo asiente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty y Ash llegan al gimnasio, y, al entrar, se dan cuenta que parece un invernadero gigante, mucha vegetación y chicas haciendo arreglos florales.

\- Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando - una chica con cola de caballo y delantal rosa eléctrico los saluda y, de pronto, ambos chicos se ven rodeados de bellas niñas, que los guían por el laberíntico gimnasio. Sin darse cuenta, Misty y Ash son separados y llevados en direcciones opuestas. Luego de un rato de caminar, Ash está frente a una hermosa chica, vestida con un kimono verde. La chica lo esta viendo con un obvio nerviosismo y la cara de la chica está decorada con un rubor producto de lo anterior

\- Bienvenido retador, soy Erika, la líder de este gimnasio

\- Ah! Aquí hay una confusión, no soy retador, soy Ash Ketchum y soy el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste…

\- Oigan! ¡Me desviaron de mi destino! ¡Yo soy la retadora! - desde unas lejanas gradas Misty se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que pasa y camina hacia la líder

\- Muchacha, te atenderé más tarde, ahora tengo una importante visita

\- De hecho, yo vengo con ella… es a Misty con quien te enfrentarás - lo anteriormente dicho sólo logra que todas las chicas del gimnasio, líder incluida, vean con cara de pocos amigos a la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Es amiga tuya? - pregunta la líder

\- Digamos que es como mi pupila - Ash siente un aura maligna salir desde las chicas del gimnasio

\- Así que eres una aprovechada, que usa a un líder de gimnasio para poder subir?!

-Oye que te pasa!

-Chicas…. Calmense - Ash vió como las chicas se miraban y chispas salían de sus ojos, así que prefirió retirarse - Misty, suerte

-Okey lider de gimnasio! Preparate para darme tu medalla

\- Una novata como tu está muy lejos de llevarse a mi Ash!... y también mi medalla

-¿Qué?

\- Debes saber que el año pasado vi a Ash pelear contra el teniente Surge en ciudad Carmín, y ahí me enamoré de él… las chicas, que estaban conmigo, decidieron crear el club de fanáticas de Ash Ketchum, del cual soy su presidenta!

\- Si! Y si Ash se casa con ella , nosotras podremos verlo de cerca cada vez que viniera a verla! Win-Win - una de las chicas del gimnasio gritaba desde las graderías

\- ¿Qué yo qué? - Ash estaba más perdido que un Pikachu en Digimon, y no tenía idea de de qué hablaban

\- ¿Te gusta Ash? - Misty obvió todo lo demás (como era su costumbre)

\- Si! Y no permitiré que te aproveches de su amabilidad, novata!

\- Deja de llamarme novata! Tengo 3 medallas!

\- Gana la mía para exigir que te dejen de decir novata!

\- Basta las 2! ¡si van a combatir haganlo ya!

\- Saca a tu mejor pokémon, porque voy a patearte el trasero! - Misty estaba de mal humor, parecía que la líder de gimnasio era una de sus hermanas disfrazadas, aparte del hecho de que ella dijo públicamente que le gustaba, mientras que ella no era capaz de mencionarlo sin que su cara se volviera un Charmeleon

-No necesito a mi mejor pokémon, con este pequeño serás castigada por tu insolencia y tu lenguaje! - Misty pensó "esto se siente como un Deja Vu"

\- Sal, Spearow! - el pokémon pajarito sale y se pone en pose de combate

\- ¡eres tan novata! - Erika, al parecer, esperaba algún pokémon evolucionado o más poderoso, así que se sentía humillada - Weepinbell! Sal por favor a combate! - el pokémon matamoscas sale a combatir, Spearow y Misty sonríen porque saben que el pajarito tiene ventaja.

\- No te confíes, recuerda la paliza que yo te di por confiada!

-Tu callate! Spearow, picotazo - Spearow se acerca volando y listo para acabar con esa planta, pero , para variar, no contaban con la experiencia de la líder del gimnasio

\- Usa somnífero! - el polvo le da de lleno al pajarito, que queda totalmente adormecido y apenas se mueve

\- Spearow! - cuidado!

\- Usa constricción - unas lianas toman al adormilado pokémon y lo azotan al suelo 5 veces y luego lo lanza al aire, donde el pajarito cae pesadamente debido al sueño

\- Spearow, resiste! - Misty grita desesperada, pero Spearow no responde debido a su somnolencia, solo trata de no dormirse y no sintió del todo los golpes

\- Acábalo con hojas afiladas - el verde amarillo lanza su ataque, mientras que el marrón cae al suelo, el pokémon no entendía que pasaba, solo veía a su entrenadora gritar algo que no escuchaba mientras caía, vió algo dirigirse hacia él y, luego, nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Spearow se encontraba volando cerca de la arboleda, sintiendo una sensación de pena y humillación. Aterrizó cerca de un riachuelo y ahí se ve su cicatriz, cuando su parvada aterriza cerca de él y lo rodea

\- Spearow, spear sper spearow (así que tu entrenadora te liberó - Spearow sólo se quedó con su mirada gacha - realmente eres un debilucho y ahora deshonras nuestra parvada! Eres un total inútil!) - el Spearow grandote que lo regañaba seguía insultándolo, mientras que el pequeño veía como las hembras lo veían de lejos y con desprecio. En ese momento, apareció Fearow, al cual el pequeño intentó acercarse, pero, cuando estaba cerca, el líder de la parvada lo golpea con su ala

\- (Manchaste el nombre de nuestra parvada! Ya no eres parte de ella! Aléjate de nuestro territorio!) - Spearow soltó unas lágrimas y se alzó al vuelo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Spearow reacciona después de la pesadilla que tuvo, pero se ve rodeado de una luz verde

\- (Así que estoy en el centro pokémon, me pregunto si los demás no fallaron como yo y ganamos a esa antipática).

Spearow deja de verse rodeado de la luz verde y se ve con una luz blanca: estaba siendo llamado desde su pokebola, seguramente Misty lo iba a regañar por su patética actuación.

Spearow se vió en una fila, junto a sus compañeros y frente a su entrenadora la cual tenía una mirada muy seria. Miró hacia su izquierda y notó como Squirtle, Pikachu y Sandshrew estaban cabeza gacha, signo definitivo de que el combate de perdió así que el reto se venía.

Pero Spearow no iba a permitir que retaran a sus compañeros debido a que él falló cuando se le necesitaba, así que iba a disculparse y tomar toda la responsabilidad de la derrota.

Misty se puso frente a sus pokémon, con cierta amargura en su cara y, cuando Spearow estaba por disculparse, se inclina frente a todos y dice:

\- Lo siento! Lo volví a hacer…. Creí que con la paliza que Ash me dió aprendería…. Pero soy TAN tonta.. - unas lágrimas adornaban los verdes ojos de la chica - esto fue culpa mía, espero que me perdonen por desilusionarlos, perdí la visión, los celos me cegaron ¡NO SOPORTO A ESA CHICA! Es tan... Perfecta! Tan… diferente a mi, que no sirvo ni para combates sí Ash no está cerca - Misty se tapa la cara con ambas manos y se pone a llorar - perdonenme! - los 4 pokémon abrazan a Misty, dándole entender que ellos seguían confiando en ella y que, a la próxima, ganarían. Ella con el brazo derecho abraza a Squirtle y con la mano izquierda le rasca las mejillas a Pikachu - gracias! Son los mejores!

-Recuerdalo antes de volver a mandarlos a combatir sin saber nada de tu rival, cabecita de zanahoria! - si había algo que Misty odiara, es que le dijeran cabeza de zanahoria, de hecho, en la escuela, 3 chicos que se atrevieron a decirle así recibieron la furia de la pelinaranja, sin embargo solo hay alguien que no teme decirle así y esa es…

\- Gaby Oak! Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!

\- Es que te ves tan linda cuando te enojas…

\- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Iba a ir contigo, pero me enfermé así que tuve que apurarme después de recuperarme para alcanzarte… y por fin lo hice

\- ¿como supiste que… ?

\- Yo estaba ahí cuando Erika barrió el piso contigo, aunque no entendí por qué le caíste tan mal si tu eres un sol… naranja

\- Al parecer está celosa porque Ash está viajando conmigo y…

\- Un momento… ¿Ash? ¿Como Ash Ketchum?

\- Aja…

\- Ash "el más hermoso lider de gimnasio de todo Kanto" esta acompañandote?!

\- ¿¡Es acaso tan difícil de creer!?

\- Cabecita hueca… ¿sabes que todas (yo incluida) estamos locas por ese ejemplar de moreno con zetas en la cara? Erika es la fundadora y presidenta del Club de Fans de Ash Ketchum, y fue elegida como la chica más compatible para ser la novia de ese bombón, con razón te odió desde un principio.

\- Pues… a mi también me gusta…

\- Sí, pero tu eres una novata no tienes posibilidades

\- Realmente a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres mi amiga

\- Te digo las cosas de frente, como una verdadera amiga debe

\- Mejor cállate y ayúdame a borrarle la sonrisa a Erika sin necesidad de golpes

\- Tu nunca cambias! Ok! Yo estoy de tu lado, PERO quiero una foto de Ash Ketchum en pleno viaje por mi ayuda.

\- Tu tampoco cambias! - esto Misty lo dice casi gruñendo - te la enviare por pokebook en cuanto solucione el asunto de la SD de mi celular

\- Trato! Jejeje - Gaby saca un disco de su mochila - esto te dará algo de ventaja, pero debes saber usarlo

\- Okey

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Esa noche, en el centro pokémon, Misty estaba en una pieza sola, tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando suena la puerta

\- Estas despierta?

\- ¿Ash? ¡Donde Giratinas has estado!

\- Pues… después de que Erika te envío al centro pokémon, el club de fans de Ash Ketchum prácticamente me secuestró y me obligó a estar con ellas toda la tarde…

\- Pues vaya que eres popular!

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- No, estoy enojada!

\- Conmigo? ¡Pero si no hice nada!

\- Exactamente! No le dijiste nada a esa antipática! Me atacó sin que yo le hiciera nada y tú se lo permitiste!

\- Yo no permití nada! Tú le seguiste el juego hasta que te pateó el trasero! Con todo lo que le dijistes después que venció a Spearow, me sorprende que no te haya prohibido la entrada! Estuve hablando con Erika para que te dé una revancha, y aceptó PERO irás sólo cuando yo te diga! - Misty abre la puerta y tiene cara de indignada - si, dije que eras mi pupila, así que ahora eres mi responsabilidad! Mañana, entrenaremos y pasado mañana vas a conseguir la medalla.

Misty se quedó viéndolo por unos minutos y luego se metió de nuevo en la habitación a dormir, al otro día tendría entrenamiento y sabía que sería duro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

2 días después, los chicos llegan al gimnasio de Azulona para retar a la líder Erika. Las chicas del gimnasio se aglomeran al ver a Ash, pero es ahí donde la pelinaranja habla a viva voz:

-Soy Misty, de pueblo Paleta y vengo a retar a la líder del gimnasio por la medalla arcoiris!

Las chicas miraron con algo de desprecio a la pelinaranja, pero la condujeron frente a la líder Erika

-¿Vienes tan pronto? ¡Tú arrogancia no conoce límites!

\- Ash dice que estoy lista… y yo confío en él así que ahora prepárate porque esa medalla será mía - Erika ve al moreno

\- Cumplirás tu palabra, ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunta Misty

\- Si pierdes Ash me aceptará como su novia y se quedará conmigo

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

\- Misty, concéntrate en ganar! - Ash levantó su puño a la altura de su cara - acepté la condición uno porque no te querían dar otra oportunidad y dos… porque, como tu maestro confío plenamente en tí

\- Misty miró a Ash directamente a los ojos mientras decía "confío plenamente en tí" y se dió cuenta que Ash también la miraba directamente a sus ojos, así que se dió cuenta que él realmente creía en ella.

\- Saca tu pokémon Erika y terminemos con esto

\- Esta vez te demostraré el poder de una líder enamorada! Tangela! por favor sal y ayúdame - Aparece el pokémon enredadera listo para el combate

\- (la otra vez sólo vi a Weepinbell, tal vez me lo está dejando para el final) Sal, Pikachu! - por el lado de Misty aparece la ratoncita eléctrica tirando chispas por sus mejillas.

\- Tangela, arraigo!

\- Onda trueno!

Tangela despliega raíces al suelo, mientras recibe la onda trueno de Pikachu y queda paralizado

\- Ataque rápido!

\- Giga drenado!

Pikachu golpea a Tangela con su ataque rápido, pero, cuando recibe el ataque del tipo planta, es la única que queda herida, ya que Tangela absorbe parte de la salud de Pikachu y, más encima, recupera salud con arraigo

-Rayos! No le hago nada de daño! - Misty veía muy seria a su rival, Erika, por su parte, estaba muy tranquila - Pikachu, regresa! -Misty decide un cambio de estrategia, ve de reojo a Ash, el cual asiente con la cabeza - Spearow, sal!

-Polvo venenoso! - Erika no tardó en atacar con su pokémon

\- Esquivalo y picotazo! - el pajarito vuela hábilmente evitando el polvo venenoso y le da un fuerte picotazo a Tangela, el cual no podía moverse debido al arraigo, de eso se dió cuenta Misty - Spearow, vuela hacia su espalda y atacalo con golpes furia! - el pokémon entendió de inmediato la estrategia y atacó con furia a Tangela 5 veces, 4 de las cuales fueron críticas lo que provoca el KO del tipo planta.

Erika regresa a su pokémon totalmente serena, como si hubiera planeado perder para ver al mejor pokémon de su rival.

\- Victreebel, es tu turno - aparece la forma final de Weepinbell a la arena

\- Regresa Spearow, Pikachu, a combatir - Erika entendió lo que Misty planeaba : usar onda trueno con Pikachu para paralizar y luego Spearow remataba.

\- Pikachu, onda trueno - tal como lo predijo Erika, Pikachu lanzaba onda trueno

\- Entonces jugaremos a lo mismo, lanza paralizador! - antes de que le llegara la onda trueno, Victreebel le tira unas esporas a la amarilla con el resultado de que los 2 pokémon quedan paralizados, acto seguido, Misty cambia a Pikachu, pero esta vez por Sandshrew

\- Tu primer error! Ataca con ácido

\- Sandshrew, rizo defensa!

El ácido, lanzado contra el ratón, le baja la defensa pero no le hace mucho daño ya que el rizo defensa lo sube

\- Arañazos, Sandshrew

-Ácido!

Sandshrew golpea al pokémon tipo planta con sus garras, al tiempo que recibe el ataque de ácido, el cual no le hace mucho daño, pero si le baja la defensa.

\- Ahora Gigadrenado!

\- Esquivalo con excavar!

El hecho de que el pokémon planta estaba paralizado, influyó en que se demoró en hacer el ataque y le dió tiempo al amarillo de esconderse bajo tierra y esquivar el gigadrenado, Sandshrew ataca con excavar a Victreebel lo cual no es muy efectivo, pero el planta no puede contra-atacar debido a su parálisis.

\- Acábalo con rasguño! - Sandshrew ataca con todo su poder y logra dejar KO al planta.

\- Muy bien! Solo 2 más! - Ash estaba entusiasmado con el actuar de Misty, además no podía evitar contemplar lo bello que se ponía el rostro de la chica al estar concentrada

\- Creo que debo empezar a tomarte en serio - Erika saca una súper Ball y la lanza - Veamos como te va con Vileplume! - aparece Vileplume con una cara muy seria.

\- Regresa Sandshrew, Pikachu, a hacer lo tuyo!

\- Tírale Ácido!

\- Onda trueno!

Lamentablemente, Pikachu no actúa por estar paralizada y recibe el ácido

\- Gigadrenado!

Ese fue el golpe de gracia para Pikachu, la cual cae KO. Misty la regresa - lo hiciste genial, descansa amiga - Misty da un respiro (esta líder sólo tiene com ataques repartidos entre sus pokémon)

\- Squirtle, a escena!

\- Vas a hacer tiempo para que Spearow se recupere? - Erika le pregunta lo anterior con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Ella esta entrenada para ganar, ya veras Squirtle, embestida!

\- Gigadrenado!

Squirtle golpeó a Vileplume con una muy potente embestida, la cual le hace mucho daño al tipo planta, pero no lo derrota y, al recibir el gigadrenado, queda ella KO.

\- Es muy fuerte!

\- Calma, Misty!

\- Ve, Spearow! - el pokémon pajarito se pone de frente al pokémon flor

\- Usa somnífero!

\- Esquivalo!

Spearow es, esta vez, un poco lento y recibe el somnífero de lleno, se queda dormido profundamente

-Acido! - Vileplume le tira ácido al emplumado lo cual le baja la defensa

\- Spearow reacciona!

\- Gigadrenado! - ese último ataque deja a Spearow muy débil, pero también lo despierta - antes que reaccione, usa Gigadrenado!

\- Spearow, picotazo! - el pajarito golpea a pokémon flor con su pico, desestabilizando al pokémon flor lo que le impide tirar su ataque - usa malicioso! - Spearow lanza una mirada malvada a Vileplume, lo que baja su defensa

\- Usa ácido!

\- Esquivalo y usa ataque furia! - Spearow logra esquivar el ácido de Vileplume y le ataca 4 veces, las 4 críticas, logrando derrotar al pokémon flor

\- Eso Misty! Una más, y la medalla será tuya! - Ash está muy entusiasmado con el combate

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, niñita… pero no podrás ganarme! Tú Spearow está a un ataque de ser vendido y tú Sandshrew no resistirá a mi Weepinbell! Ríndete y dejaré que me retes en 6 meses… que es el tiempo que necesitas para mejorar!

Misty suda mucho, y está consciente que lleva las de perder.

-Weepinbell, ven a derrotar a mis rivales!

-Spearow regresa, Sandshrew, a combatir!

\- No ganarás esta medalla, no eres digna

\- La voy a ganar sólo para callarte la boca!

\- Usa somnífero!

\- Esquivalo! - Sandshrew no pudo evitar la nube de polvo que le lanzó el tipo planta, así que se quedó totalmente dormido

\- Acábalo con hojas afiladas! - Sandshrew recibe por completo el ataque, quedando KO

\- Sólo te queda ese debilitado Spearow! Rindete! - Misty miraba su última pokebola y suspira.

Misty baja la mano, y cierra fuerte los ojos, siente rabia y pena porque su último pokémon está muy débil para otro combate, ella debe ser responsable esta vez y parar así su pokémon no salga malherido… es mejor rendirse esta vez

\- No te atrevas a rendirte! No pasé estos días entrenando contigo para que ahora te rindas! - Ash adivinó sus pensamientos

-Pero ella tiene razón, Spearow no está en condiciones de seguir…

\- Ash, ella debe decidir lo que es mejor para sus pokémon, si saca a ese pájaro mi Weepinbell lo masacrará

\- Tú cállate! Y tú pregúntale a Spearow si quiere o no seguir! Por último será decisión de ambos

Misty saca a Spearow, el cual jadea y muestra una claro cansancio

\- Amigo, solo tu quedas y ambos sabemos cómo estás, así que quiero rendirme y parar para que no salgas lastimado, pero también quiero saber qué quieres tú .

\- Spearow… - el pajarito agachó la cabeza, sintió la tristeza y humillación de no ser más fuerte y no ser capaz de darle el triunfo a su entrenadora, pero vió a la entrenadora rival esbozar una sonrisa y eso cambió su pensar - Sper! Spearow! - el pajarito se pone en pose de batalla, iba a dar todo por ganar

\- Ese es el espíritu! Spearow demuéstrale que no tienen que subestimarte - Ash gritaba a todo pulmón - Misty, recuerda la sorpresa!

\- Giratinas! Lo había olvidado! - Misty se agarra los cabellos de coraje -Spearow! Listo!

\- Lamentarás esta decision!

\- Spearow! Usa vuelo!

\- ¿Ese era tu sorpresa? Weepinbell, somnífero!

Cuándo Spearow se estaba elevando, una nube de polvo somnífero lo rodea y lo adormece. Spearow intenta, con todas sus fuerzas no dormirse mientras cobra más y más altura, pero,al llegar casi al cielo del gimnasio, se duerme y cae en picada

-Por Arceus! Spearow! - Misty sólo ve cómo su pokémon está cayendo inconsciente

\- Hojas afiladas! - Erika no demuestra piedad para el pokémon contrario

Spearow recibe el último ataque, lo cual lo despierta, cae pesadamente a tierra, lo que causa una gran polvareda. Siente cómo está a puntos de caer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Spearow otra vez está frente a su antigua parvada, recibiendo insultos y burlas de los demás Spearow, empieza a picotear el piso, en señal de furia, tiene ganas de gritar y de calmar a esos otros de una buena vez

-Fearow! (Tú tienes el poder latente en ti, úsalo!)- su antiguo líder Fearow le habla entonces Spearow abre sus alas al máximo y grita su nombre con toda su fuerza.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

El polvo se disipa, Misty está con la cabeza gacha y Erika sonríe. El único que está atento es el moreno líder que grita

-Misty! No se ha rendido aún! - Misty ve donde está Spearow y no puede creer lo que ve:

Spearow está con sus alas muy abiertas y gritando muy fuerte, entonces empieza a brillar, sus alas crecen, al igual que su pico. Una cresta corona su cabeza y su cuello se alarga

-Fearow! - un nuevo grito se escucha desde ese brillo

\- Misty! Tu pokémon ha evolucionado! Y lo hizo porque nunca se dió por vencido!

-Fearow… ok Fearow, ganemos esto! Vuelo!

No tan rápido! Somnífero!

Esta vez, Fearow voló tan rápido, que el polvo no lo alcanza, ubica a su rival en el aire, con un movimiento de su cuello activa su periscopio y ataca.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Ash está en un restaurante, vestido con pantalón liso azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata azul cerúleo y chaqueta negra con chiporro, espera nerviosamente la llegada de la chica, la cual vestía un vestido celeste el cual llegaba a sus rodillas sus zapatos eran botines azules y una cinta roja en la cabeza contrastaba con su pelo naranja el cual llevaba en una trenza.

Ash vio a la chica y no podía creer lo bella que se veía, ella le sonríe y se sienta frente a él.

-¿A qué se debe esta invitación tan repentina?

\- Primero, para felicitarte. Ya no eres una novata, ahora eres una entrenadora

\- ¿Era cierto eso que debía ganar la medalla arcoiris para que me dejaran de decir novata?! - Ash solo tose y cambia el tema

\- Fue un gran combate y estoy orgulloso que mi "pupila" no se haya rendido

\- Eres un gran "maestro", después de todo - ambos sonríen

\- Te tengo 2 regalos

-¿eh?

\- Uno me lo sugirió una rara chica de pelo café , y te dejó un mensaje: "recuerda nuestro trato, o diré todo" ¿de qué se trata eso? - Misty se empieza a poner de todos colores y niega con las manos abiertas

-Oh es un chiste interno entre nosotras, ella es Gaby Oak, la nieta del profe Oak de pueblo Paleta… ¿qué te sugirió?

\- Regalarte esto, por lograr la mitad de las medallas de la región Kanto, yo, como maestro tuyo, te doy esto y espero que te guste - Misty sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y, a la vez, amenazaba con dejar de latir en cualquier momento. Ash le entrega una premier ball, lo que hace que Misty abra sus verdes ojos al máximo, lo cual le encanta ver a Ash (realmente tus ojos es lo que más me gusta de ti)

-¿ decias algo? - Misty no prestó atención a lo que susurró el moreno

-Oh nada! Mira al pokémon que lleva esa premierball

Misty activa la cápsula y de ahi sale un…

-Eevee! - el pequeño pokémon, al salir, mira a su entrenadora y le sonríe. Misty está muy emocionada, desde chica le gustaban los Eevee , pero la única que tambien sabia eso era Gaby

\- Gracias! Es precioso! - Misty usa su pokédex para ver que ataques tiene y otros datos, entonces Ash le pone enfrente un estuche

-Esto es de parte mia - Misty ve el estuche y siente su cuerpo temblar ¿un collar? ¿Un pendiente? ¿Un par de aros? Misty lo abre y era…

\- ¿3 piedras?

-Son las necesarias para evolucionar a Eevee, una es la piedra agua, así sería un Vaporeon, otra es la trueno, para que sea un Jolteon y la última es la fuego, para que sea un Flareon.

\- Muchas gracias, Ash!

-No hay de que.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los chicos se marchan de ciudad Azulona, Ash se atrasa porque hubieron problemas en el gimnasio y estaba en el teléfono con Teo para resolverlo. Misty empezó a caminar, sabía que Ash la alcanzaría en un rato, pero, cuando estaba por salir de la ciudad, se ve rodeada por las chicas del gimnasio de Azulona y Erika.

-¿Qué quieres? Te derroté en buena lid!

-Y esa medalla es prueba de eso, Misty. Vengo a advertirte: no me rendiré con Ash y pienso pelear por él. No sé si él a ti te ve como solo una pupila o si le gustas, pero estoy dispuesta a todo!

Misty solo saco la premier ball, luego a Eevee , después la piedra fuego y se la acercó al pokémon, logrando que evolucione a Flareon. Todo eso mirando a erika totalmente seria. El recién evolucionado pokémon saco unas llamas de la boca, en señal de amenaza

-Así que esa es tu respuesta… muy bien Misty, te reconozco como mi rival en el amor. Que gane la mejor!

-No te preocupes, ¡Lo haré!


	6. XXXXXX Equipo Rocket! II

Hola! Otra vez yo con mi fic. esta vez está mas corto (aunque no mucho) para que no tengan que aguantar tanta lata XD.

Respondiendo:

AquaticWhisper: A mi me molestó ella cuando no dejó entrar a Ash al gimnasio solo porque criticó el perfume (la veremos en el futuro?) gracias por leer y comentar y saludos a tus otra personalidades (Sirena Misty y Sabrina Yesica XD)

Viruz pirata: Puede ser, eso depende si Misty quiera "compartir" esas imagenes del moreno que esta ganando (como el verlo bañandose en zunga XD) gracias por leer y comentar

Cristian43: Ese será el chiste, no se las vay a hacer facil a los 2 (seria muy fome hacer lo contrario) recien llevamos la mitad de las medallas y quiero desarrollar mas la relación antes de que pase algo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Listo! nada mas y disfruten de este capitulo, que yo ya me estoy riendo mientras armo el siguiente ;D .

pd: Olvide poner el titulo del capitulo anterior jejeje y aun asi me salio enorme.

 **VI : Medalla XXXXX ¡Equipo Rocket II!**

En pueblo Paleta, la señora Delia es visitada por el cartero una vez más. Esta vez el sobre es más delgado, signo de que contiene menos material que la anterior.

Querida Madre:

Buenas noticias : tengo la cuarta medalla de la INSOPORTABLE líder de gimnasio Erika, no se como atraigo a esas pesadillas (y pensar que tengo 3 hermanas iguales) pero pude derrotarla.

Noticia buena: Mi querido Spearow evolucionó a un Fearow (de hecho, él ganó la medalla con un vuelo crítico), además ¡me regalaron un Eevee! Sii! Por fin tuve a ese pokémon tan lindo… y escribo tuve porque ahora es un majestuoso Flareon.

Noticia mala : Ash me ve como una alumna, una pupila a la cual está enseñando, es uno de mis peores escenarios, es muy formal conmigo… creo que estoy en la friendzone y, para colmo, existe un ejército de chicas que aman a Ash, incluyendo a la loca de Gaby Oak, la cual dijo que prefiere viajar sola que conmigo.

Ay mamá! Mi corazón no resiste tanto de ver a Ash tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, espero resistir.

Te quiero y te extraño

Misty

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nuestros héroes están viajando hacia el siguiente gimnasio, cuando Ash derrota a un entrenador que se les había cruzado. Ash había usado a Psyduck y a TortuMax cuando…

-Oh Arceus! Oh Arceus! Oh Arceus!

\- Ash! Max esta…

TortuMax comienza a crecer y brillar hasta convertirse en un...

\- Wartortle! War war Wartortle! - Ash corre y abraza a Max, luego lo toma en brazos (usando mucha fuerza) y empieza a girar mientras ambos ríen

\- Chicos, paren - Misty presentía algo

Bluuuuurrp! Wartortle le tira un chorro de agua a Ash

\- Se los dije! Ahora Max está vomitando agua!

\- De qué estás hablando! Max aguanta muchas vueltas sin marearse! Es que a él le encanta jugar con agua, igual que a mí - Ash toma sus pokebolas y saca a todos sus pokémon - chicos, guerra de agua!

Tanto Max, como Gyarados, Tentacruel, Poliwrath y Psyduck empezaron a tirarse agua entre ellos y a Ash.

\- Misty! Hace calor y esto es muy divertido! Únetenos!

Misty no tenía muchas ganas de mojarse, pero ver a Ash riéndose tanto y el calor que hacia la convenció. Fue a ponerse un bikini, saco a sus pokémon, y les invitó a unirse, Flareon y Sandshrew pasaron, pero Squirtle, Pikachu y Fearow entraron al juego. Los pokémon de agua tiraban pequeños chorros a los demás, los otros tiraban el lodo que se estaba formando, Misty y Ash se tiraban lodo mientras reían como niños chiquitos.

Después de jugar, los entrenadores de bañan usando a Gyarados como ducha, y, luego, limpian a los demás pokémon.

Fearow se negó a bañarse y fue a tomar sol a un árbol

\- No seas sucio!

\- No es de sucio, el lodo seco mata a los parásitos del plumaje de Fearow - Ash explica a Misty el comportamiento de Fearow.

Sandshrew mira de lejos, junto a Flareon, y ve a Pikachu bañándose, acariciando sus orejas y con los ojos cerrados mientras está bajo la improvisada ducha, así que siente su corazón acelerarse y un fuerte rubor le empieza a adornar la cara.

\- Chicos quédense afuera del centro pokémon mientras Ash y yo preparamos algunas cosas para comer y celebrar la evolución de Max - Misty deja a sus pokémon afuera, mientras que Ash regresa sus pokémon a sus pokebolas y las guarda en su cinturón.

\- Bienvenidos al centro pokémon ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

\- Usaremos la cocina para prepararnos algo de comer, enfermera Joy

\- Un momento… !

\- Pasa algo malo?

\- Tú no te pareces a las otras enfermeras Joy, y todas son iguales, así que eres….

\- Me descubriste! El líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste muestra que es muy perspicaz! - la chica Joy sé saca la máscara y el disfraz - Prepárense para los problemas!

\- Y más vale que teman - un tipo aparece detrás los chicos

(ambos) - Esta es nuestra misión, escuchen con atención!

\- ¿quiénes Giratinas son?

\- Para infectar al mundo con la devastación

\- Y dominar a los pueblos de cada nación

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

\- Y extender nuestra ira hasta el espacio exterior!

\- Cassidy!

\- Y yo soy Butch!

\- El equipo Rocket orbitando a la tierra sin parar!

Rindanse ahora porque los voy a derrotar!

-... Una impostora

\- ¡Es el equipo Rocket! - el lento cerebro de Misty una vez más procesa la información a la velocidad de un Slowpoke

\- Tu eres el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, verdad?

\- Me llamo Ash Ketchum!

\- Me importa un rábano tu nombre! - Butch saca un Hypno - Hypnosis!

Ash no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el ataque lo duerme a él y luego a ella. Los 2 primero atan y encierran a la pelinaranja junto a donde tenían ya atada y encerrada a la verdadera enfermera Joy y, luego, se llevan al moreno a su nave.

Los pokémon de Misty ni se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que Fearow vió la nave de los rocket alejarse a gran velocidad. Esto le dió mala espina y persiguió, de lejos, la nave.

Flareon, aburrido, decidió ir adentro del centro pokémon, pero no encuentra a nadie, así que decide buscar a su entrenadora mediante su olfato y las encuentra.

Un mordisco después Misty y Joy son desatadas aunque continuaban durmiendo, entonces Flareon trae a los demás pokémon y les pide que despierten a las chicas

Pikachu, muy entusiasmada, pone su mejilla al lado de la de Misty y con una buena descarga, la deja despierta ,mientras que Squirtle le tira un chorrito de agua a la cara de Joy para despertarla.

-Giratinas, Pikachu! Esa no es manera de… Por Arceus! Ash!

\- Venían por él - Joy se frotaba los ojos mientras despertaba - esos 2 hablaron antes de dormirme

\- Debo ir a buscarlo! Chicos… ¿dónde está Fearow?

Flareon le explica que Fearow se fue persiguiendo a la nave de los rocket y que hay que esperar a que vuelva para saber dónde está - Si le hacen algo, o le tocan un cabello! - Misty estaba sintiendo una furia que, desde que estaba con sus hermanas, no sentía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ash despertó y se encontró encerrado en una jaula, los 2 rockets estaban frente a él.

\- Por fin despiertas dormilón!

\- Debo admitir que te veías lindo como un Teddiursa mientras dormías

\- Qué quieren conmigo!

\- Ellos, nada, yo, en cambio, quiero proponerte un trato: Que te unas al equipo Rocket.

\- ¿Y tú quién serías?

\- Soy Ron, general Rocket a cargo de la cuarta división. Estoy bajo el mando directo de Sakaki, nuestro gran líder.

\- Que interesante, pero no, gracias

\- Oye, somos poderosos y tenemos muchos recursos…

\- No me interesa

\- Que te unas!

\- Ah-ah - Ash negó con la cabeza

\- Muy bien! Butch, envía los pokémon de este líder a nuestro cuartel para reprogramarlos y que sean fieles a nosotros!

\- No toquen mis pokémon!

\- Sí los quiere recuperar, joven líder, tendrá que unirsenos, yo me voy al cuartel.

\- Buen viaje, señor!

Butch comienza a operar una máquina para hacer el envío de los pokémon de Ash

\- No me tardaré

\- Suelta a mis pokémon o lo lamentarán! - Cassidy toma una cápsula y le muestra al moreno

\- ¿Los quieres? ¡Únete al equipo Rocket! - Butch le quita la pokebola .

\- No juegues con eso, que si se cae… - Butch bota la pokebola al suelo, como para molestar, pero, para su mala suerte, la pokebola cae sobre su botón accionador y aparece…

\- Psy?... - el pokémon pato se ve algo confundido al no ver a su entrenador

\- Psyduck, cuidado! - Psyduck se ve rodeado, al frente tiene a Butch con Hypno y atrás está Cassidy con Raticate - eso no es justo! Son 2 contra 1!

\- Nunca dijimos que peleábamos justamente! Hypno, hypnosis!

\- Raticate, hiper colmillo!

Psyduck ve que está rodeado y, de pronto, estira el brazo derecha hacia adelante y el izquierdo hacia atrás. La mano derecha estaba doblada hacia arriba mientras que la izquierda estaba hacia abajo, de hecho parece un…

\- Psyduck se cree un Mienfoo? - Ash está un poco perplejo por la actitud del pokémon pato.

Psyduck tira un fuerte chorro de agua hacia Hypno, el cual, a duras penas, evita. Pero el chorro choca con la puerta que había detrás de Hypno, rebota hacia el techo y se devuelve, lo que hace que golpee a Raticate que no se dió cuenta que le pasó y lo tira hacia atrás.

Hypno se dispone a usar hipnosis, pero Psyduck usa su confusión para levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el techo, luego la pared de la izquierda y luego la de la derecha.

Raticate golpea al pato con ataque rápido (a estas alturas los entrenadores solo veían que pasaba) entonces Psyduck se voltea, mira a Raticate y, con su mano derecha, le hace el gesto de "ven acá " lo que enfurece al pokémon rata, que usa cola de hierro para atacarlo, pero Psyduck estaba esperando eso, con sus brazos hábilmente desvía los golpes de la cola de Raticate y, de contraataque, el pato usa rasguño y luego chorro de agua para lanzar lejos al pokémon rata.

\- No puedo creer lo GENIAL que es mi Psyduck! Estas muy cerca de convertirte en una de mis bestias marinas!

-Tu cállate! Hypno! Basta de jugar! Psicorayo!

\- Raticate Hiper Rayo!

Ambos pokémon lanzaron poderosos rayos contra el pato, pero éste, simplemente, dió un leve salto hacia atrás, quedando totalmente horizontal y girando al mismo tiempo. Psyduck vio un rayo pasar por encima de él y otro pasar por debajo de él ambos rayos no chocaron entre sí pero les dio al pokémon equivocado: Hypno recibió el Hiper rayo y Raticate el Psicorrayo quedando los 2 KO.

\- Maldito pato! Ahora verás lo que… - Butch no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando vió que Psyduck le sonreía - qué te hace tanta gracia!

Psyduck muestra sus manos, y en cada una de ellas había una pokebola, y, en su cabeza, las restantes 2.

\- Oye! Eso es trampa! - Cassidy estaba furiosa - Sal…

Click, fue lo último que la chica escuchó antes de ver un torrente de agua ir contra ella, estrellarla en una pared y dejarla inconsciente. Butch no se podía mover ante la vista de Gyarados mientras Psyduck liberaba al moreno.

\- Gyarados! Rayo! - Una gigantesca ráfaga de electricidad recorre a Butch antes de que quede KO - Muy bien hecho ahora salgamos de aquí antes que… - Ash no puede terminar de hablar, cuando Misty entra - Misty! ¿qué haces aquí?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientra todo lo anterior pasaba, Misty esperaba la llegada de Fearow, el cual llegó a los pocos minutos.

\- Fearow, ¿descubriste donde llevaron a Ash? - el pokémon asiente - Entonces usa vuelo y llévame hacia allá.

15 minutos después, Misty llega a lo que parece ser la base de los rockets.

\- Squirtle, tú, Fearow y Flareon vayan por ese lado ¡tienen permiso para hacerle daño a cualquier rocket que se les cruce! Pikachu, Sandshrew, ustedes conmigo.

Misty se cruza con algunos centinelas rockets, pero Pikachu los manda a volar rápidamente, ella estaba por entrar al edificio principal, cuando se encuentra cara a cara con Ron.

\- Qué haces aquí mocosa!

\- Grrr ¡A quién llamas mocosa! ¡Donde está Ash!

\- Ketchum está adentro, junto a mi gente de élite. Pero no te preocupes por él, ¡tu tienes mayores problemas!

\- Sandshrew! A la carga! - el ratón amarillo se adelanta para combatir

\- Que linda! Tus pokémon son tan kawaii… Muk, a la carga! - Aparece el gigantesco pokémon lodo, El cual gruñe a Sandshrew y éste se asusta y se esconde detrás de las piernas de Misty.

\- Por eso digo, Pikachu! A la carga! - la ratoncita eléctrica de pone enfrente, tirando chispas desde sus mejillas. Esta mira atrás y ve a Sandshrew haciéndole el gesto de "lo siento", pero ella le sonríe para darle confianza

\- Este será un error que lamentarás haber cometido! Muk, bomba lodo!

\- Esquiva y rayo!

Pikachu esquiva el venenoso ataque de Muk, y le lanza un poderoso rayo al pokémon lodo, el cual sufre algunos daños.

\- Bomba fango!

\- Cola de hierro!

Pikachu, una vez más, esquiva el ataque de Muk y lo golpea con su cola de hierro, pero, al ser de lodo, la cola atraviesa al pokémon y se atora

\- Aprovecha y usa tóxico!

\- Pikachu! Sal de ahí!

Esta vez la amarilla no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque del morado, el veneno la baña por completo, una sensación de ahogo le atormenta y empieza a botar espuma por la boca, Pikachu cae con la cara azul y comienza a tener convulsiones.

\- PIKACHU!

\- Tu ratona está condenada! En 2 horas será comida para Ekans jajaja! - en ese momento, Flareon, Squirtle y Fearow llegan.

\- Fearow rescata a Pikachu! Flareon… - Misty ve atrás de ella y ve a Sandshrew con los ojos ejectando fuego, tiritando de furia y usa excavar para atacar a Muk

\- Muk, usa minimizar para que ese excavar del lindo ratoncito no te haga mucho daño - Muk usa el ataque dicho por su entrenador y esperaba el golpe de Sandshrew - usa tóxico cuando te golpee

Una línea de tierra se acerca al venenoso, Muk espera el golpe de Sandshrew, pero le llega un golpe de una bola de púas, tan fuerte fué, que Muk queda KO.

\- Sandshrew? - Misty no entiende que sucedía hasta que la bola de púas se abre

\- Sandslash! Sand Sandslash! - Sandshrew había evolucionado mientras hacía excavar, lo que aumentó el poder de ese ataque así que el minimizar no tuvo el efecto deseado

\- Conque quieres pelea eh?! Weezing! sal! y usa embestida!

Weezing sale y ataca al ratón, pero éste lo recibe con un arañazo de tal fuerza, que una de sus garras de rompe, pero deja muy débil al pokémon del rocket.

\- Weezing, usa cortina de humo, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías - Weezing obedece y oculta el escape de su entrenador con humo, aunque Misty no le estaba poniendo atención porque estaba preocupada por Pikachu - Me acordaré de tu nombre, mocosa! mi…

\- Marjorie! Me llamo Marjorie Flordeagua y soy de ciudad Celeste!

\- Conocerás nuestra ira, Marjorie - gritaba el general rocket mientras se iba en una nave voladora.

\- No soy tan tonta como para dar mi verdadero nombre… Squirtle! Usa tu rayo burbuja con Pikachu para lavarla - Squirtle le quita los restos del tóxico a Pikachu, Misty la restregaba con la mano, pero la ratoncita no reaccionaba. Unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la pelinaranja al ver a la amarilla aun con convulsiones y botando espuma por la boca - resiste por favor Pikachu!

Fearow llega con unas bayantidotos que había ido a buscar en cuanto vió a Pikachu envenenada, Misty trata de hacerle comer la baya a Pikachu pero esta lo rechaza tirando chispazos a las manos de la chica

\- Pikachu - Misty empezó a llorar mientras hablaba - tienes que comer o no te recuperarás - pero Pikachu no comía.

Sandslash se acerca a Misty, y le arrebata una baya y se la hecha a la boca

-Oye! No son para que te las comas! - Sandslash solo la mira mientras mastica la baya y luego se acerca a Pikachu y le da la baya directo desde su boca a la boca de ella y, como es tipo tierra, a él no le hace nada las descargas de ella.

Misty queda muy sorprendida con lo que acaba de ver, pero se da cuenta que Pikachu comienza a sentirse mejor y eso la tranquiliza. Envía a todos sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokebolas excepto a Sandslash

\- Gracias Sandslash, sin ti Pikachu estaría… - Sandslash la mira enojado, le muestra su garra partida y le hace como un desprecio antes de volver a su pokebola. Misty se limpia los ojos de las lágrimas y entra al edificio… solo para encontrarse a Ash junto a Gyarados y Psyduck con los 2 rockets amarrados e inconscientes.

\- Misty! Qué haces aquí!

\- Vine a salvarte, pero parece que no hacia falta

\- ¡Estas loca!? ¡esto es peligroso! ¡Te pudieron hacer algo!

\- ¡A ti tambien!

\- Pero tu tienes una madre y 3 hermanas que esperan tu regreso! No es lo mismo! A mi… no me espera nadie así que no importa si… - Misty no aguanta y le da una bofetada a Ash

\- No vuelvas a hablar así nunca más! A mi me importa si te pasa algo! Y a Joy de ciudad Celeste! Y a tus pupilos! Hay mucha gente que te quiere y estaría triste si te pasa algo! Lamento haberme puesto en riesgo, pero es que… - Ash la abraza y aprieta

\- Gracias… fue totalmente imprudente lo que hiciste… pero gracias… - Ash la suelta (para pesar de la pelinaranja) - Ahora llamemos a la oficial Jenny para que se lleve a estos 2 a la cárcel.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al otro dia, Misty habla con Ash en el centro pokémon

\- Ash, mi Fearow evolucionó de Spearow, Flareon de Eevee y ahora Sandslash de Sandshrew… ¿por qué no lo ha hecho Squirtle?

\- Eso es raro! Ya debería ser una Wartortle a estas alturas… pero ¿qué será lo que le pasa? - Ash mira a la pokémon que estaba desayunando - ¿Eh? ¿y ese collar?

\- Eso se lo compre hace tiempo

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Claro

Ash revisa el collar y luego le dice a Misty

\- Con razon! Esto es una piedraeterna! No iba a evolucionar nunca!

\- Ah! Con razon! Jejeje

\- Realmente eres muy distraída! Mejor planeemos como derrotaras al proximo lider de gimnasio

\- Ok. espero no tener que sufrir tanto para ganar la próxima medalla.


	7. Medalla Ciudad Fucsia

Hola de nuevo! aqui con otro capitulo de este disparatado fic. Debo advertirles que, esta vez, decidi usar "poder de sintesis" en las batallas de Misty vs Koga... porque soy pesimo haciendo combates y me cuesta un monton hacerlas interesantes X0.

Respondiendo:

Cristian43: Una piedra eterna es un item del juego que hace que el pokémon que la lleve NO evolucione. (por eso la Squirtle de Misty no evoluciona a pesar de ya tener el nivel para hacerlo) Gracias por leer y comentar amigo!

Diego4560: En este universo, Kasumi es un personaje de los libros que Ash lee... bromas aparte, si, esta interesada en otras cosas tambien. Gracias por leer y comentar

Napo-1: 1-No se si quiera tanto el respeto de sus hermanas, como el poder restregarles en sus caras que ella tambien pudo conseguir esas medallas

2- Era obvio... si Misty era la entrenadora ¿quien mejor para lider de gimnasio que el chico de las zetas en la cara?

3- Spearow fue un aporte recordando que yo jugaba con él en pokémon azul y amarillo

4- No sabes como me cuesta hacer esas batallas...

5-Veré tu Fic en cuanto tenga un tiempito no te preocupes y disfruta este capitulo. Gracias por leer y comentar

Viruz Pirata: La piedra la compro en ciudad Carmin despues de la batalla contra Surge, Psyduck lo hice totalmente diferente al original y me gusto bastante el resultado y en este capitulo sabras que pasa con la garra de Sandslash (porque Sandshrew evoluciono XD) gacias por leer y comentar.

Eso es todo, recuerden comentarme que les gusto, que no les gusto, que puedo mejorar etc. me despido hasta la proxima y disfruten.

 **VII : Medalla Ciudad Fucsia**

A pueblo Paleta llega el cartero y le entrega una carta a la señora Delia.

Querida madre :

Otra vez los rockets nos atacaron, y más encima secuestraron a Ash! Menos mal que no pasó a mayores (aunque mi Pikachu casi se va a Ciudad Lavanda) y seguimos camino.

No sabes la angustia que sentí cuando me di cuenta que se lo habían llevado, ni cuanta ira me provocó el pensar que podrían hacerle daño.

Ash es muy solitario, lo primero que dijo es que nadie lo espera si algo le pasa, y me retó por ir tras él porque yo te tengo a tí y a mis hermanas. Eso me dió pena y rabia, pena porque siente soledad, pero no la expresa y rabia porque yo estoy con él pero no me toma en cuenta.

Sandshrew evolucionó a Sandslash, pero ahora tengo problemas con él, ya que ahora es enojon y me cuesta darle órdenes.

Mamá, no sabes cuanto te extraño, pero no pienso abandonar hasta obtener esas benditas medallas

Espero que estés bien, te quiero mucho

Misty

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nuestros héroes llegan a ciudad Fucsia casi al mediodía

\- ¿Quieres ir al gimnasio?

\- Sorprendentemente no, tengo hambre y ganas de almorzar

\- Disculpen… - ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera cambiar un Nidoran macho por mi Jigglypuff? - un chico se les acerca

\- Jigglypuff? ¿Cuál es ese?

\- Mira tu pokedex

Misty mira su pokedex, ve a Jigglypuff y…

\- Es precioso! ¡Lo quiero!

\- Necesitas un Nidoran macho

\- Pues lo consigo!

\- ¿Sabes donde hay?

\- Usaré el pokedex y lo sabré

\- Hoy estás muy lista

\- jejeje (no se si lo dijo como cumplido o con sarcasmo)

Misty usa el pokedex y ve donde puede pillar Nidoran macho y ve que salen en la zona safari

\- ¿y donde es eso?

Ash le indica hacia detrás de ella, Misty se voltea y ve un enorme cartel :

ZONA SAFARI CIUDAD FUCSIA

\- Ah jajaja - Misty siente una gota caer por un lado de su cara - tú quédate aquí! Conseguiré el Nidoran y volveré para que cambiemos.

\- Apúrese porque si viene alguien con un Nidoran antes…

\- Si aprecias tu vida, no aceptaras a otro antes de que yo vuelva - la sonrisa de la pelinaranja se veía más como amenaza para el chico.

Ash y Misty entran a la zona, ahí le explican cómo capturar pokémon en la zona safari

\- Le daremos 30 safari balls y usted no puede usar pokémon para debilitar a los salvajes, puede usar algo de cebo o tirarles piedras para debilitarlos. Aunque, si hace eso último, puede que el pokémon se enoje y huya.

\- Puedo capturarlos a safari bolazos?

\- En teoría sí, pero…

\- Eso es todo lo que tengo que saber

\- ••• 500 poké pesos por favor - Y así, Misty va a capturar pokémon de la manera que lo hizo por primera vez con Pikachu y Spearow.

\- Esto será pan comido, con mi fuerza, esos pokémon estarán capturados antes de que puedan decir " Tres Tristes Dugtrios" - Misty va muy alegre caminando a la primera zona.

Aparece un Nidoran!...

\- Muy bien!

...hembra

\- Rayos! - huyes

Aparece un Nidoran!...

\- Ahora si!

...hembra

\- Tú otra vez! No te necesito! - huyes

Aparece un Nidorino

\- Paso - huyes

\- Misty, esto es más difícil de lo que parece

\- No me rendiré!

Luego de llegar a otra zona, Aparece Nidoran!…

-Esta sí que sí!

...hembra… , Misty, encolerizada, le da una patada al pokémon y lo manda lejos

\- Largo de aquí y no vuelvas! Dientes de rattata!

La nidoran se enoja, evoluciona en Nidorina y ataca a la pelinaranja, que, junto a Ash, corre por su vida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Entre los pastos, Misty busca al escurridizo pokémon y…

Aparece Nidoran…

\- Esta vez no me engañará

...macho

\- Rayos!

\- Misty! Avispate o se escapará!

Misty saca una safari ball y se la lanza al pokémon pin veneno en toda la cabeza y lo atrapa

1… 2… 3… click! Nidoran macho atrapado!

-Siiiii! Es mio! Ahora volvamos con ese chico para cambiar

\- Y qué harás con las otras 29 safari balls?

\- No me sirven, así que las voy a tirar, para que los que vengan después las encuentren y las usen

\- Eres muy bondadosa

\- (otra vez no sé si fue un cumplido o sarcasmo) ¡allá va! - La pelinaranja empieza a tirar con fuerza las 29 safari balls que le quedaban. Luego de algunos minutos, los chicos están en la entrada, Y, al irse, suena una alarma :

FELICIDADES POR 30 ATRAPADAS!

\- Qué Giratinas!

\- Muchas felicidades! Usted ha capturado 30 pokémon con 30 safari balls

\- De qué habla! Yo sólo atrapé al nidoran macho.

\- De hecho, 2 nidoran macho, 1 nidoran hembra, 1 Nidorino, 1 Nidorina, 1 Kangaskhan, 1 Exeggcute , 1 Rhyhorn, 1 Chansey, 1 Tanguela, 1 Paras, 1 Venonat, 1 Venomoth, 1 Scyter, 1 Pinsir… y 15 Tauros.

\- Queeee?

\- Misty… en vez de lanzar las safari balls, lanzaste safari bolazos - Ash le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la pelinaranja - como ya tienes 6 pokémon, los otros fueron al sistema de almacenamiento.

\- Ejem! Y como premio, tenga estas 2 técnicas.

\- Genial! Surf y Fuerza! - Misty estaba muy emocionada, pero… - bueno permiso, debo hacer un intercambio.

Minutos después, Misty termina su intercambio con el joven

\- Muchas gracias! Ahora solo debo decirle un detallito que se me había olvidado…

\- ¿Qué detallito?

\- Jigglypuff es un poco chica y de poco nivel… solo sabe canto

\- Aaaaaaaah yo creí que era algo más grave, me asustaste

\- Bueno disfruten a Ji-ji

-¿Ji-ji?

\- Es el nombre que le puse a Jigglypuff

\- Ah, es el primer pokémon con nombre que tengo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el centro pokémon, Misty va a presentar a Ji-ji a los demás

\- Sal! Ji-ji - se aparece una diminuta Jigglypuff, con cara de asustada - tranquila amiguita, estos son tus nuevos compañeros

Jigglypuff se inclina varias veces a modo de saludo. Al parecer fué bien educada y es muy " señorita" para sus modales. Pikachu la saluda

-Pika, Pikachu (nuestra entrenadora es un poco torpe, pero buena gente. Eres muy linda Ji-ji)

-(muchas gracias Pikachu-Sempai) - Ji-ji se inclina otra vez

-(Vaya! Eres muy educada!) - Fearow la ve de lado

-(Ah! Es que mi dueña original era una niñita de alta cuna)

\- (Dueña original? Qué no era ése chico?)

\- (Mi dueña… era la hermana menor de ese chico, por parte de padre. El tuvo un amorío con una sirvienta y nació el chico, el padre, como era de clase alta, lo alejó y nunca lo reconoció. Mi dueña, que se llamaba Sandy, nació del matrimonio que el tipo tenía, ella se sentía sola en esa casa tan grande y me dieron como regalo a ella siendo un Igglybuff pasé 2 años con ella, evolucioné y la acompañaba a sus clases de etiqueta así aprendí modales… Pero, un día, Sandy enfermó y me metió en mi pokebola… lo único que supe después, es que el hermano recibió mi pokebola (seguramente del padre) y Sandy…) - la pequeña pokémon empieza a ponerse a llorar, es ahí cuando Misty (que obviamente no entendió ni media palabra de lo que la rosada dijo) la tomó en brazos

\- Oh no llores amiguita, ¿te pasa algo? - Misty mira a los demás pokémon y los ve a todos apesadumbrados - Que, ¿ustedes también?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando ambos jóvenes entran, por fin, al gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia, encuentran un cartel que dice:

NINJUTSU : CUIDADO, POKÉMON VENENOSOS MÁS ADELANTE.

Los 2 prosiguen, pero Misty se da cuenta que Ash camina más rápido que de costumbre.

\- ¿Tienes alguna prisa, Ketchum?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí tengo.

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- Me dijeron que el líder de gimnasio, aparte de usar pokémon tipo veneno, es un verdadero ninja.

\- No seas ridículo, ¿en esta época ninjas?

\- Y solo hay 1 ninja al que quiero conocer en todo el mundo!

Misty voltea la mirada y se choca con algo, al parecer una pared invisible

\- Auch! ¡Quién fue el gracioso!

A su lado, una kunoichi aparece

\- Vas a tener muchos problemas si no puedes ver las trampas ninja, retadora

\- Sí pos Misty, más atenta…

\- Cállate! Y tú, saca pero ya a tu pokémon .

Mientras la kunoichi y Misty combaten Ash suspira y niega con la cabeza.

Misty chocó con otras 4 paredes, luego de lo cual seguía un combate contra un entrenador ninja, Misty los derrotaba fácilmente con sus pokémon (excepto Sandslash y Jigglypuff, que no los saca a combate)hasta que llega al lider de gimnasio , el cual estaba de espaldas.

\- Bienvenida retadora! Has llegado aqui asi que ahora te enfrentaras a…

\- Oh por Arceus! ¡eres el verdadero ninja Koga! Del programa el ninja justiciero!

\- Ash ¿lo conocías de antes?

\- POR FAVOR MISTY! ES KOGA PROTAGONISTA DE LA MEJOR SERIE DEL MUNDO!

\- Bajale a las revoluciones Ash, por favor…

Ash no entiende en qué mundo vivía Misty que no conoció a Koga ni a su programa

\- Vaya! Eres un admirador! Me halagas al recordar mi show, a pesar de que lleva 7 años fuera del aire!

\- Cuando chico, mi padre me compró la polera oficial del clan ninja del Zubat, llené tu albúm de figuritas, un año fuí al colegio con los cuadernos oficiales del Ninja Justiciero! Soy un gran admirador! Ash tenía estrellas en los ojos, a Misty le molesta un poco el lado freak del moreno con zetas en la cara.

\- Ash! Lider! Medalla! Combate! Ahora!

\- Ok.. Ok …

\- Muy bien retadora! Será un duelo por la medalla, tengo 4 pokémon y tú puedes usar los que tengas. Aquí va mi primer pokémon : Zubat! A la carga!

Misty usó a Pikachu y derrotó a Koga, luego él llamó a Golbat, el cual también fue derrotado por el roedor eléctrico. Luego de eso, Koga saca a Muk , el cual derrota a Pikachu, luego derrota a Fearow, a Squirtle, y Flareon. Misty saca a Sandslash, pero no le hace caso, usa ataques distintos a los que ella le ordena.

\- Por qué Giratinas no obedece!

\- Creció demasiado rápido! Necesitas esta medalla para que te reconozca como su entrenadora!

Por suerte para la pelinaranja, Sandslash hace excavar y con eso derrota a Muk , Koga llama a su último pokémon, Weezing.

Sandslash usa excavar, en contra de la orden de Misty, y evita la embestida del venenoso, pero, cuando iba a pegar con excavar, falla.

\- Oh! Que mala suerte! Seguro que si le pega lo derrotaba

\- Nunca le va a pegar con eso Misty… Weezing tiene levitar, una habilidad para evitar los ataques de tierra.

\- Habilidades?! Desde cuándo los pokémon tienen habilidades?!

\- Entonces por qué le compraste el periscopio a Fearow?

\- Porque era lindo… ¿acaso tenía otra función?

\- Aumenta la posibilidad de que sus ataques sean críticos y Fearow tiene por habilidad francotirador, que hace que los críticos peguen más.

\- Weezing, cortina de humo!

El pokémon gas venenoso, expele una gran cantidad de humo, el cual impide que sea visto por Sandslash o Misty

\- Ahora, embestida!

Weezing golpea repetidas veces al ratón, el cual no puede defenderse, pero, por pura suerte, le acierta un rasguño justo para hacerle bastante daño al venenoso. Pero eso no fue suficiente y, con algunos ataques más, Sandslash queda KO.

\- Misty, solo te queda Ji-ji ¿te arriesgaras?

\- No me queda de otra… Ji-ji, al combate! - Ji-ji aparece y saluda de reverencia a su contrincante… justo antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos y su mirada se vuelva como malvada. - ¿Ji-ji?

\- Weezing, usa tóxico!

\- Ji-ji, canto!

Weezing usa tóxico pero falla ya que el golpe de Sandslash aún le afecta eso aprovecho Ji-ji para cantar y dormirlo

\- Ahora usa Fuerza! - La pokémon usa su fuerza y deja KO al venenoso, cuando esto pasa, Ji-ji vuelve a tener una mirada tierna como es característico de los Jigglypuff.

Misty gana y recibe la medalla alma y el MT tóxico de Koga

\- Muy bien jovencita, con esta medalla ya tienes 5 y…

\- Señor Koga! - Ash interrumpe el discurso del ninja

\- Dime, Ash

\- Quisiera… tener un combate uno a uno contra su mejor pokémon.

\- Ya veo… muy bien, ponte en el lugar de la arena para combatir

\- Sí, gracias - Ash corre hacia el lugar indicado por el ninja y se prepara, Misty solo voltea la mirada ya que no entiende (para variar) el fanatismo del chico.

\- Te advierto que usaré mi pokémon más poderoso, no lo subestimes!

\- Eso nunca! Yo también usaré uno de mis mejores pokémon.

\- Entonces, sal, Venomoth! - Aparece el insecto con unas alas enormes

\- Si! Será una batalla de venenosos! Te presento a mi segundo al mando de mis bestias marinas! Tentacruel, hora de la batalla!

\- Puedes empezar Ketchum!

\- Lo haré con todo!Tentacruel! Ácido! - Un chorro de ácido sale de la boca del pokémon y baña al insecto, haciéndole muy poco daño - Eso te bajara un poco la defensa

\- Eso crees? - Venomoth tiene polvo escudo…

\- Disculpen! Pero esta señorita no entiende!

\- Nada de lo que le tire tendrá otro efecto que daño…

\- Venomoth! Paralizador!

\- Rayo burbuja!

Venomoth tira polvo desde sus alas, pero el rayo burbuja lo dispersa

\- Veo que tienes defensas contra eso, muy bien entonces veamos que haces contra esto! Psicorrayo!

Venomoth lanza un rayo contra Tentacruel el cual causa mucho daño

\- Rayos! Tiene un ataque psíquico!

\- Venomoth, acabalo con psicorrayo

\- Hidrobomba!

Tentacruel logra darle al insecto con hidrobomba antes de que ataque de nuevo con psicorrayo, Venomoth salió disparado hacia atrás, pero no fue derrotado.

\- Psicorrayo! - Venomoth intenta lanzar su ataque, pero varios tentáculos van contra él y, para esquivar tuvo que ganar altura, al disparar el psicorrayo, Tentacruel lo esquiva fácilmente debido a la distancia entre los 2 pokémon. - usa paralizador!

\- Rayo burbuja para limpiar esas esporas!... Y usaremos estrategia! Tentacruel arriba!

Tentacruel dispara su rayo burbuja contra el paralizador del insecto provocando una gran cantidad de humo que dificulta la visión

\- Atento Venomoth! Usa tus alas y despeja ese humo!

Cuando el insecto despeja el humo, Tentacruel no estaba!

\- Que? Oye, yo soy el ninja!

\- Ahora! Restricción! - Tentacruel aparece desde el cielo del gimnasio e intenta atrapar al insecto con sus muchos tentáculos

\- No puedo creer lo alto que saltó Tentacruel mientras estaba el humo - Koga estaba estupefacto - Venomoth lanza paralizador!

\- Tirale rayo burbuja para impedirlo!

Venomoth intentó batir sus alas para tirar el polvo paralizador pero las burbujas prácticamente lavaron al pokémon de todo tipo de esporas

\- Ok, ire por lo mas drastico! Usa mega agotar!

\- Noooooo! - Venomoth usa el ataque para absorber la vitalidad que quedaba a Tentacruel, el cual queda KO… pero Venomoth también queda KO y ambos caen pesadamente al suelo

\- Por todos mis shurikens! Que pasó

\- … Tentacruel tiene Lodo Líquido

-... Oh ya veo..

\- ¡Aún hay una señorita que no entiende! ¡expliquen por favor!

\- Tentacruel tiene una habilidad que hace que si le tiran una ataque de quitar vida y absorber, en vez de curar al otro pokémon, lo daña, y , como estaban ambos débiles, pues ambos perdieron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ambos líderes chocan las manos y los chicos se retiran, cada uno con una sonrisa en la cara : una por obtener su quinta medalla, el otro por pelear contra su héroe de infancia.

Breve recuerdo:

-Gracias, señor Koga por la pelea, usted era uno de mis héroes cuando niño. Esto significa mucho para mi.

Un joven ninja aparece y le da un papel a Koga

\- Hace tiempo, cuando era más joven y mi padre era el líder de este gimnasio, un joven Thomas Ketchum vino a retar por la medalla . Tuvimos una muy buena batalla, él me ganó obviamente pero nos hicimos amigos, luego, cuando mi carrera actoral comenzó, le pedí ayuda y… - Koga muestra una foto a Ash

\- Es Nido-Mad King! El primer monstruo con el que peleaste en tu serie!

\- Exacto! Y adivina quien lo interpretó al monstruo - Koga le muestra otra foto de él abrazado a un tipo con el traje del monstruo sin la cabeza. Ambos sonriendo

\- Un momento! - Ash ve la foto y tiembla mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos este es .. mi padre? Mi papá era el primer monstruo?

\- Si, fue su única participación en la serie pero dijo que se aseguraría de que tu la vieras

\- Y lo hizo, gracias, señor Koga

\- Ketchum fue un gran amigo, y veo que tu tambien lo eres para ella

\- Lo intento.

Fin del Recuerdo

\- Misty, estoy feliz hoy así que iremos más tarde a bailar. Ponte algo bonito y cómodo y te veo en la disco frente a la zona safari ¿ok?

\- Bailar? No se si deberiamos...

\- Misty , tu y yo vamos a ir a bailar esta noche… quieras o no así que es mejor que te pongas ropa cómoda ok?

\- Ok

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el centro pokémon los chicos se separan, Misty cura a sus pokémon y luego los llama

\- Bien chicos, ya tengo la medalla gracias a Ji-ji. Pero tengo que decirle algo a Sandslash: Ok se que no soy muy buena peleando, pero NO me voy a detener y no permitire que tu me atrases asi que o te unes a mi equipo o dejo que uno de mis 15 Tauros tome tu lugar! ENTENDISTE!

\- Sandslash! - el pokémon estira su brazo, donde sus garras están completas, y la saluda .

Ash, por su parte, hace una llamada telefónica

\- Hola?

\- Hey, soy Ash, necesito hablar contigo…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Esa noche, Misty llegó con un vestido verde agua y zapatillas azules, el pelo suelto, algo de maquillaje, un collar de piedras celestes en su cuello y un bolsito de mano. Miró a todos lados y pillo a Ash vestido de pantalón negro polera blanca y chaqueta negra sin mangas… y con una evidente cara de bobo mientras la contemplaba

\- Señorita! Usted se ve maravillosa! ¿quisiera bailar conmigo?

\- Como negarme ante tal halago!

Ash toma de la mano a Misty y van a bailar… cuando justo el DJ grita:

\- Hora de los lentos, enamorados a bailar!

Ash y Misty se miran un poco sonrojados, ven como muchas parejas comienzan a abrazarse entre ellas para bailar pegados.

\- ¿Me permites este baile?

\- Por supuesto

Ash toma a Misty de la cintura, ella pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y empiezan a bailar

\- Estuviste muy bien en el gimnasio hoy

\- Y tú peleaste muy bien, se nota que tienes talento

Ambos siguieron bailando hasta que, mirándose a los ojos, acercan sus caras, acercan sus bocas, cierran los ojos y sienten la hermosa sensación del primer beso.


	8. Medalla Ciudad Azafran

Hola amigos, otra vez yo con este Fic y el capitulo de hoy me costo un mundo terminarla... y ahora descansaré un poco y me pondré a hacer el proximo capitulo.

Respondiendo:

Cristian43: Ash tiene 20 Tauros por el censurado capitulo de la zona safari Gracias por leer y comentar socio

Viruz Pirata: Mucho de lo que pides, se da en este capitulo asi que disfrutalo gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando XD

Napo- 1: Jigglypuff es casi un chiste que se me ocurrio al ver Dr. Jekill por youtube. XD espero disfrutes de este capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar.

Bueno disfruten el capitulo y no olviden comentar que les gusto, que no les gusto, etc.

 **VIII: Medalla Ciudad Azafrán**

A pueblo Paleta, una vez más, llega el cartero a pasarle un sobre a la Señora Delia.

Querida madre :

¡Qué locura! Ahora tengo mi grupo de 6 pokémon, y 15 pokemon de reserva!

Mi Squirtle (que está a punto de ser una Wartortle) con su habilidad torrente

Pikachu (no quiere evolucionar) tiene estática, Fearow tiene francotirador, Flareon absorbe fuego, Sandslash velo arena y por último Ji-ji (un mini Jigglypuff) tiene tenacidad, que enredo ¿verdad?

Estoy emocionada porque ya tengo 5 medallas y conseguí que Sandslash me obedezca y eso es bueno.

Mamá te extraño y estoy tratando de apurarme para conseguir mi meta y obtener las medallas para poder verte luego.

Te quiere, Misty.

Pd: Ash y yo nos besamos, no daré detalles para no ojear nada.

-Oh por Arceus! Mi niña ya tuvo su primer beso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nuestros héroes están en ciudad Azafrán para que la pelinaranja consiga su sexta medalla.

Misty se encuentra con Gaby y deciden desayunar en un restaurante cercano al centro pokémon, mientras que Ash estaba conversando por teléfono con Teo en el centro pokémon mientras desayuna.

\- ¡Se besaron!

\- No hagas escándalo Gaby, y si fue un beso

\- Largo?

\- Conté 4 Mississipis…

\- Estabas contando mientras te besaba?

\- Estaba haciendo mil cosas a la vez! Estaba bailando, me estaba agarrando a él, lo besaba…

\- Un momento, él te besó a tí o tú lo besaste a él?

\- Hay alguna diferencia?

\- Sí, así que contesta!

\- Creo que yo lo besé a él

\- Y eso fué después del encuentro de Ash con Koga…

\- Si, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Misty, Misty, Misty… creo que solo te devolvió el beso porque estaba sensible… sabemos que Ash aún no supera lo de su padre y lo sensible que es a pesar de que tiene ese aspecto de que no le entran balas - Misty cambia la cara al pensar lo que su amiga le dice - creo que deberías aclararlo con él primero

\- Si seré bruta! - Misty choca su frente en la mesa - Por eso recibió mi beso! Acababa de combatir con su héroe y más encima era amigo de su papá… y llega doña falta de cariño y lo besa - Misty se cubre el rostro con las manos - soy muy tonta!

-Muchos dirían que eres muy lista por lograr que bomboncito Ketchum acercara sus labios a los tuyos - una mesera les sirve waffles con miel de Combee a ambas chicas - A todo esto ¿Qué te motivó a ir por las medallas?

\- Mis hermanas; ellas no paraban de molestarme diciendo que ellas tienen esas tontas medallas y yo no, por eso las quiero, para que me dejen en paz

\- ¿En serio? Misty, esas medallas valen mucho para otros entrenadores ¿y tu las quieres sólo por eso?

\- Sólo por eso

\- Ok, allá tú…

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Mientras tanto, Ash:

\- ¿La besó?

\- Sí, la besé mientras bailábamos

\- No puedo creerlo, usted nunca había mostrado interés en chicas…

\- Qué insinuas?!

\- Que era gay o que sólo pensaba en pokémon todo el dia. Eso ya no importa, ella es menor que usted

\- Por un año

\- Y es novata

\- Tiene 5 medallas!

\- Se puede interpretar como que usted está abusando de su posición para sacar ventaja de ella

\- ¿Qué?

\- Disculpese con ella si se sintió incómoda y arregle todo porque podría demandarlo por acoso

Ash choca su frente en la mesa - Rayos! Tienes razón! Si ni siquiera quería bailar! La obligué a hacerlo y a recibir mi beso…

\- Siento ser portador de malas noticias

\- Ok, lo siguiente es el asunto con "ella"

\- Ya hablé con "ella" y accedió sólo con 1 condición

Dicho lo anterior, la cara del moreno cambia a una de terror.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los chicos se reencuentran más tarde y se ponen a conversar

\- Ash, quiero hablar contigo por lo de la otra noche…

\- Ah, yo también quería hablarte de eso…

\- Es que… parece que lo que hicimos no estaba bien y quisiera disculparme..

\- Oh no! Yo me disculpo! Estoy conciente que lo que hicimos… no estaba bien y no debería haber…

\- Entiendo! Eso fue un error y quisiera que dejemos eso atras ¿ok?

\- Ok… oye, ¿entrenamos un poco? Quisiera que Squirtle evolucione antes de que te enfrentes a Sabrina

\- ¿Sabrina?

\- Es la líder del gimnasio, usa pokémon tipo psíquico y tu no tienes mucho poder para contrarrestarlo

\- Ya veo, deja cambiarme de ropa y vamos

\- Ok

Misty va a la habitacion y ahi lanza una pocas lágrimas por la desilusión de saber que su primer beso fue un malentendido. Ash, por su parte, también siente pesar y desilusión porque, a pesar de que Misty no le recriminó el beso que él le dio a ella, le indica que no fue lo correcto.

\- Bueno, al menos lograré que ella consiga esas medallas y participe en la liga. Antes de que yo…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por la tarde, Ash y Misty empiezan a entrenar para conseguir una nueva medalla.

\- Lo primero que haremos es ayudar a Squirtle a hacerse más fuerte, los ataques psíquicos son muy poderosos , asi que imaginate como seran los de la líder de un gimnasio de tipo Psíquico.

\- Y como lo haremos?

\- Con agua; Gyarados le tirará hidrobomba a Squirtle, la cual debe repeler ese ataque con surf o rayo burbuja. Debe aguantar ya que , aunque son poderosos, los ataques psíquicos no pueden durar mucho tiempo y, si logra repelerlos, no la dañarán.

Squirtle esta, cara a cara, frente a Gyarados, lista para entrenar

\- Squirtle tu puedes!

\- Estas listo Gyarados? - el pokémon gruñe como diciendo sí - lista Squirtle?

\- Squirtle - la pokémon sé pone en guardia

\- Ok comencemos, Gyarados, hidrobomba!

\- Resistela con rayo burbuja!

Squirtle disparó un muy potente rayo de burbujas, pero el chorro de agua de la hidrobomba de Gyarados la atravesó como si no existiera y golpeó a la esmeralda mandándola muy lejos

\- Mal! Si eso fuera un ataque psíquico, ya estarías KO. Debes aplicar más potencia

\- No la regañes!

\- No la regaño! Esto es entrenamiento, debo hacerle saber que hizo mal para que no lo repita y luego decirle que debe hacer para lograr el objetivo

\- Ok… no la regañaste

\- Squirtle! Otra vez!

\- Esta vez usa Surf!

Se repite el ejercicio, hidrobomba de Gyarados, surf de Squirtle. La esmeralda, una vez más, fue lanzada lejos.

-Mal! Otra vez!

Squirtle seguía intentando resistir el ataque del pokémon atrocidad, pero no duraba ni 10 segundos, luego de 15 minutos de entrenamiento, Squirtle está sentada en el piso, completamente empapada y una cara de evidente frustración.

\- Lo que intentamos hacer es imposible, no hay manera de que se pueda resistir a una hidrobomba con un rayo burbuja.

\- De qué hablas! No seas derrotista! Se perfectamente que Squirtle puede lograrlo

\- Estas delirando Ketchum

Ash saca una pokebola y llama a Max

-Max, ejercicio número 5! - Max se pone en guardia frente a Gyarados y comienza el ejercicio.

Gyarados lanza su hidrobomba, Squirtle observa con atención a Max, éste espera a que él chorro de agua se acerque y comienza a tirar rayo burbuja; Sorprendentemente, el pokémon tortuga logra contrarrestar la hidrobomba

\- Más potencia, ambos!

Gyarados aumenta la potencia del ataque, pero Wartortle aún resiste, aunque se nota que le estaba costando más mantenerse en pie contra el gigantesco pokémon atrocidad. Misty estaba llevando el tiempo y Max estaba aguantando por increíbles 5 minutos, hasta que por fin es golpeado por el chorro y enviado contra un árbol, el cual se parte, producto del choque. Todos miran con preocupación cómo habría quedado Max, incluyendo a Gyarados, que miraba donde estaba el árbol hecho astillas por la fuerza del golpe y aun salía polvo de ese lugar; El único que se veía tranquilo era Ash, que sólo sonreía mientras miraba como el polvo se disipaba mostrando una caparazón intacta, y de la cual aparecen las extremidades de Max que se pone de pie y muestra el pulgar derecho hacia arriba.

\- Max se ha vuelto muy fuerte ¿no lo crees así, Gyarados? - Gyarados afirma con la cabeza y recuerda que antes debía ser muy cuidadoso con Max cuando era un Squirtle. Pero ahora podrá entrenar al mismo nivel de las bestias marinas.

\- Ok tu ganas, pero a Squirtle le falta algo y sé exactamente dónde conseguirlo - dicho eso, Misty metió a Squirtle en su pokebola y se marchó con un "ya regreso"

Ash se quedó descansando en el mismo lugar, junto a sus pokémon. Estaba acostado en el pasto, mirando el cielo, tratando de darle formas a las nubes que lentamente cruzaban el cielo.

\- Espero estar haciendo lo correcto…

45 minutos después, llega Misty corriendo.

\- Ash, ahora si estamos listas - Ash, que se había quedado dormido, abre los ojos, se sienta y mira donde la pelinaranja

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Fui al gimnasio de los tipos musculosos a combatir contra ellos, les gane gracias a Fearow, pero… Te presento a mi nueva amiga… Wartortle! - Misty lanzó la pokebola y salió la recién evolucionada pokémon con su caparazón esmeralda y lista para el ejercicio.

\- Ok! Prosigamos entonces!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Los chicos estaban frente al gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, prestos a entrar cuando…

\- Ash Ketchum en persona! - ambos chicos se voltearon hacia la femenina voz que pronunció el nombre del moreno de las zetas en la cara - el gimnasio está cerrado

Ash abre los ojos enormes al ver de quién se trata

\- Sabrina… - la chica era una mujer muy hermosa, algo mayor que los muchachos, cabello gris azulado y cuerpo bien formado.

\- Tu eres la líder de gimnasio? Te vi en "la Reina del bosque púrpura"! Amé esa película

\- Oh, una admiradora! Qué linda eres! - ese comentario logra el sonrojo de la chica - Tenemos un show programado para hoy, así que no hay medallas hasta después del espectáculo ¿Estás listo?

-Ah, sí… aunque todavía no sé qué quieres lograr

\- ¿No lo imaginas? Tal vez esto te aclare la cabeza - Sabrina le muestra un carnet al moreno

\- Eres miembro de mi club de fans?!

\- Estás coludida con la loca de Erika?!

\- Jejeje sí y no, si estoy en tu club, porque sabes lo que siento por tí (Ash se sonroja) y no, Erika no es persona grata para mi… desde que ganó la presidencia del club y el derecho de ser la novia de este bomboncito (Ash pasa de rojo suave a rojo intenso) tu anda para este lado y prepárate para actuar

\- ¿actuar?

\- Ash Ketchum es la atracción principal! Tu ven conmigo, tendrás asientos en primera fila - La forma de ser de Sabrina no dejaba a Misty la posibilidad de que le cayera mal, aunque sepa que es otra rival.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El salón de eventos del gimnasio estaba a tope de chicas, todas fanáticas del líder de ciudad Celeste, Misty aún no entendía que iba a pasar ahí.

\- Tu quédate aquí y disfruta el espectáculo, yo debo ir arriba - Misty no logra ni a reaccionar cuando se ve sentada en primera fila y se apagan las luces, lo cual provoca el griterío de las féminas.

\- Muy buenas tardes amigas del club de fans de Ash Ketchum, como se prometió hace solo 2 dias tenemos a nuestro ídolo listo para mostrarnos sus habilidades! Pero antes, saludemos a nuestra lider de gimnasio: Sabrina!

\- Gracias! Hola, espero que estén listas para ver a nuestro placer culposo haciendo una de las cosas que mejor sabe hacer! Presto! - detrás de Sabrina se abre la cortina y aparece un acuario gigante, lleno de agua transparente, arriba hay una gran escalera que da a un trampolín, en el cual hay alguien… - Ahora les dejo con Ash y su serie de 3 saltos! - Las chicas aplauden y gritan, cuando las luces iluminan al tipo que estaba arriba del trampolín y notan que es Ash disfrazado de un Hawlucha. El chico saluda con los brazos y se saca el disfraz, revelando que está vestido con una zunga con los colores de una super ball. Esto basta para que las chicas se vuelvan más histéricas, y para que Misty empiece a tomar fotos con su celular, de hecho tomó unas muy buenas aprovechando la luz y la calidad de la cámara de su aparato. Después le envía las fotos a Gaby con un mensaje de "desearia que estuvieras aqui", luego le llegó la respuesta en forma de un emoji de asombro y otro llorando "con esto pago tu ayuda anterior" escribió la pelinaranja, "estan muy buenas, claro que pagaste y con creces, pelitos de zanahoria".

Ash se pone cerca de la orilla del trampolín, le da la espalda a la orilla, se produce un silencio total, Ash inhala, luego exhala y salta dando volteretas en el aire y se zambulle perfectamente en el agua, provocando los gritos y los aplausos del público.

Misty no podía creer como Ash había hecho semejante salto y, sin pensarlo, se vio aplaudiendo a rabiar.

\- Para nuestro segundo salto, Ash estará con los ojos vendados, pasará por estos 3 aros y se zambullirá de pie!

Todo el mundo prestó atención a lo que venía, el salto era difícil y Ash debía calcular muy bien para pasar los aros. Ash se venda los ojos, se acerca a la orilla muy despacio y, tras 2 largas respiraciones, se lanza.

SPLASH!

\- Un clavado perfecto! Un aplauso para Ash de ciudad Celeste!

Misty estaba muy emocionada al ver el espectáculo, aún faltaba otro salto. ¿como superar a este último?

Ash está otra vez en posición en el trampolín, y esta vez muestra 3 pokebolas

\- Pensará saltar con sus pokémon? - Misty no entendia que iba a pasar.

\- Por favor silencio este salto es de máxima dificultad!

Un silencio sepulcral invade el gimnasio, nadie tiene idea de que va pasar, además vieron que el agua es drenada del acuario.

\- Poliwrath, yo te elijo! - Ash se encarama sobre los hombros del pokémon

\- Que Giratinas va a hacer?! - Misty se ve preocupa porque al parecer Ash va a…

Ash salta, al vacío, algunas chicas gritan, en medio del aire saca a Tentacruel , el cual lo agarra con sus tentáculos y lo envía arriba al aire, donde Ash gira con los brazos abiertos y , luego cae en picada como si se fuera a dar un chapuzón. Todos (Misty incluida) gritan de pavor ya que el acuario no tiene agua y Ash va de cabeza, usa su pokebola, aparece Gyarados en el piso del acuario con la boca abierta y Ash cae dentro de la boca del pokémon atrocidad.

El pokémon se relame por el bocadillo que acaba de comer y todas las chicas gritan desesperadas (excepto Misty , que algo sospechaba) Cuando Gyarados lanza una hidrobomba hacia el cielo y sale Ash, el cual se para en la cara del pokémon y saluda a todos, sacando los últimos gritos y aplausos de la noche.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Más tarde, Ash está con Misty saliendo del gimnasio

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué hiciste esa presentación?

\- Sabrina y yo somos viejos conocidos y le pedí algo importante y me contestó que, si hago esto, lo pensaría.

\- Tienes mucho talento para hacer esos saltos, casi se me para el corazón al verte hacerlos

\- Necesitas mucha practica y yo pasé mucha de mi infancia practicando, de hecho, fui campeón junior de saltos de Kanto cuando tenía 9

\- Ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez - Sabrina aparece uniéndose a la conversación - Me molestó ver que un chico 2 años menor que yo, me derrotara en los saltos, pero, después de unas malteadas, lo conocí bien y nos hicimos amigos

\- De hecho - Ash estaba obviamente sonrojado - Sabrina me ayudó mucho cuando tuve que pelear por el gimnasio de mi padre, siempre te agradeceré por eso - Sabrina solo le contesta con una sonrisa

\- Ok, hoy no vamos a pelear Misty mañana, después del desayuno, te espero para que me desafíes por la medalla , ¿ok?

\- Ok, nos vemos mañana.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty y Sabrina estan frente a frente listas para combatir. Sabrina muestra 4 pokebolas

\- Combatiré con estos 4 amiguitos, tu puedes usar hasta 6, esta será una batalla por la medalla pantano. Ahora, comencemos! Mr. Mime, sal! - aparece el pokémon barrera

\- Pikachu, al ataque! - Misty saca a la ratoncita amarilla

\- Paz mental!

-Onda trueno!

Mr. Mime se pone en posición de meditar , mientras le llega la onda trueno que lo paraliza

\- Lo tenemos! Rayo!

\- Usa barrera!

La carga eléctrica le da de lleno el rosado pokémon, pero , al parecer, no le hace mucho daño, y, luego, este último convoca una barrera que aumenta su defensa

\- Sabrina está acumulando mucha defensa… ¿que trama? - Misty no entiende la estrategia de su rival

\- Relevo!

\- Ataque rapido!

Pikachu logra golpear a Mr. Mime con su ataque rápido, pero , otra vez, no le hace mucho daño

\- Grrr que squirtle para combatir! - Misty estaba un poco ofuscada por la táctica de solo aumentar defensa de la líder de gimnasio

Mr. Mime usa relevo, lo cual hace que vuelva a su pokebola y entre Kadabra a escena.

-¿Qué? ¿No se supone que el líder no puede hacer cambios?

\- Ese fue un efecto de un ataque! Y está permitido! - Ash le grita a Misty - concéntrate en lo que pasa , después pensamos en las reglas!

\- Kadabra, Paz mental!

\- ¿otra vez? Pikachu, Rayo!

Pikachu lanza su rayo , pero Kadabra es más rápido y logra hacer paz mental antes de que le llegue el ataque, el cual no hizo mucho daño

\- ¿Qué Giratinas?

\- Ya veo, el buff de Mr. Mime se mantiene para Kadabra al hacer relevo - Ash analizaba la pelea - Misty! Apurate o no pegaras nada!

\- Reflejo

\- Ah no! Otro mas no! Pikachu, onda trueno - al decir eso, Sabrina esbozo una sonrisa

Kadabra hace el reflejo y luego le llega la onda trueno, que lo deja paralizado

\- Caiste, Misty - Sabrina miraba seriamente a su rival - Premonicion!

Pikachu intenta moverse… pero no puede porque queda paralizada

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿como?

\- Kadabra tiene sincronía, si le haces algo como paralizarlo, tu tambien quedaras paralizado, ahora Kadabra, Psicorrayo!

Pikachu no logra evadir el poderoso rayo del pokémon psy y recibe mucho daño

\- Pikachu, regresa! Sal Sandslash - Sandslash aparece y se pone en posición de combate - Usa cuchillada!

\- No harás mucho daño, ya que mi Kadabra tiene los efectos de reflejo y barrera, Kadabra, psicorrayo!

El ratón golpea a Kadabra con sus potentes garras, y le hace bastante daño a diferencia de lo que Sabrina había predicho

\- ¿Qué? Como!

\- No subestimes el poder cortante de mi Sandslash!

Kadabra se recupera un poco del ataque y le dispara el rayo a Sandslash , el cual también recibe mucho daño

\- No importa! Ahora lo derrotamos! Usa… - Misty no alcanza a decir nada más , cuando un ataque le llega al ratón, dejándolo KO - Sandslash!

\- Olvidaste mi premonición, querida…

\- Rayos! Fearow! Al ataque! - aparece Fearow

\- Premonicion!

\- On no! No lo haras 2 veces! Fearow! Ataque furia!

Kadabra , al estar paralizado, no es lo suficientemente rápido para atacar primero, o evitar el ataque del plumifero, el cual lo deja KO por los 3 ataques críticos que le hace.

\- Bien! Esto se pone interesante! Mr. Mime! Sal! Y usa paz mental!

\- Esta vez no te saldrá como quieres! Fearow! Movimiento espejo!

Mr. Mime hace la paz mental, y luego Fearow se la copia

\- ¿Crees poder copiar esto también? Relevo!

\- Movimiento espejo!

Por el relevo de Mr. Mime aparece Venomoth

\- Un… bicho? - Misty no estaba alegre con la sorpresa

\- Uno que sabe ataques psiquicos! No estoy obligada a solo usar pokémon del tipo psíquico ¿sabias?!

Por el movimiento espejo de Fearow, aparece Flareon

\- Supersonico! - venomoth ataca con un ruido que deja confundido al pokémon llama

\- Ataque rapido! - Flareon se da unas vueltas, pero se golpea a sí misma

\- Atácalo con psicorrayo Venomoth.

\- Evítalo con ataque rápido

Flareon sigue confundida, con lo cual otra vez se ataca a sí misma y, luego, recibe el psicorrayo del insecto. Cuando lo recibe, Flareon ve a Misty y se levanta

\- Ya veo, usa ataque arena!

\- Usa tornado!

Al chocar ambos ataques, se produce una pequeña tromba de polvo que recorre el campo de batalla

\- Ataque rapido!

\- Psicorrayo!

Flareon ya no estaba confundida y asesta un golpe a Venomoth, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que el insecto lance psicorrayo y la dañe

\- Terminalo con ascuas!

\- Psicorrayo!

Venomoth atacó primero, pero, debido al ataque arena, falla y recibe las llamas del ataque del pokémon carmesí y queda KO.

\- Buff! Esto me esta costando! - Misty empieza a dar muestras de cansancio

\- Tu tranquila y concentrada! - Ash le grita desde la tribuna, lo que hace que Sabrina haga un gesto de desagrado leve.

\- Mr. Mime, Sal y haz paz mental!

\- … Y siguen bastos… regresa Flareon, ve Ji-ji

Aparecen ambos pokémon, cuando Ji-ji se da cuenta que está en combate, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y rabiosos y se pone en guardia

\- Ji-ji Canto

\- Relevo!

Ji-ji le tira canto a Mr. Mime, pero no tiene efecto, luego Mr. Mime cambia con Alakazam

-Baby!, Premonicion!

\- Esa es Baby?! Como lograste evolucionarla?

\- La intercambie con una de mis discípulas y luego me la regreso

\- Porque no se durmió Mr. Mime? - Misty pregunta hacia donde esta Ash mirando

\- Supongo que porque tiene insonorizar

\- Ji-ji, fuerza! - Ji-ji levanta una gigantesca roca y se la lanza a Baby haciendole algo de daño

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu Jigglypuff?!

\- Es un poco maniatica!

\- Vaya, es linda y temible a la vez... Psiquico!

Una onda gigantesca llega a Ji-ji dejándola KO de inmediato

\- Sal Flareon! usa ascuas!

\- Paz mental!

El ataque de Flareon daña un poco a Baby y la quema

\- Te digo al tiro que Baby tambien tiene Sincronia

\- Que mal que Flareon, por ser tipo fuego, no se quema!

\- Muy graciosa! Baby, psiquico! - Flareon recibe el ataque y queda KO. Baby recibe daños por la quemadura.

\- Fearow, sal!

\- Psiquico!

\- Evitalo con vuelo!

\- Paz Mental!

La onda del psíquico es evitada por la altura del vuelo de Fearow, luego Baby hace paz mental y, cuando Fearow la golpea la tira hacia atrás y recibe daños por la quemadura

\- A tu pokémon no le queda mucho…

\- No subestimes el poder de mis pokémon… Baby, recuperación!

\- Movimiento espejo! Ja! Caiste!

Baby se recupera totalmente de sus heridas (menos de estar quemada) y Fearow hace lo mismo con su movimiento espejo.

\- Psiquico!

\- Vuelo!

Una vez más, Fearow evita el psíquico con su vuelo

\- Paz mental!

Fearow golpea a Baby con su vuelo, Esta recibe mucho daño debido a que, por efecto de su periscopio, salió crítico y, por efecto de la habilidad francotirador de Fearow, este produce mucho daño.

\- Acabalo con ataque furia!

\- Recuperacion!

Fearow golpea con su ataque furia a Baby antes de que ella pueda hacer la recuperación. Baby no queda KO, pero, al intentar usar recuperación, recibe daño por estar quemada y queda KO.

\- Excelente ataque en cadena! Ahora solo queda Mr. Mime!

\- Y no podra escapar! Regresa Fearow, ve Wartortle!

Aparecen ambos pokémon, Mr. Mime está paralizado pero en posición de combate

\- Psicorrayo!

\- Rayo burbuja!

Ambos rayos chocan entre sí, provocando una nube de vapor , el cual aprovecha Wartortle para acercarse y…

\- Usa mordisco!

\- Usa Barrera!

Wartortle usa mordisco, toma al pokémon mimo de un brazo y le envía lejos, luego Mr. mime usa barrera

\- Al ser Mr. Mime tipo hada, el mordisco no es muy efectivo contra él, muchachita!

\- Rayo burbuja!

\- Paz mental!

El rayo burbuja le llega al rosado haciéndole un poco de daño mientras Mr. Mime hace paz mental

\- Debo terminar con Mr. Mime o su defensa lo hará invencible - Misty murmura pensando que hacer - Bueno, recurriré a la vieja confiable! Wartortle! Usa embestida hasta acabarlo!

\- Embestida?! Pero si ese ataque es muy básico - Sabrina se confunde

\- … como el pensamiento de Misty - Ash solo sonríe

Wartortle embiste a Mr. Mime, el cual sale atras

\- Usa barrera

\- Embiste!

Paf! Otro golpe contra el rosado y, cuando va a hacer barrera, la parálisis se lo impide

\- Embiste otra vez!

\- Usa psicorrayo!

Otra embestida de Wartortle, que daña a Mr. Mime, pero no lo suficiente debido al aumento de defensa del rosado Mr. Mime ataca con psicorrayo y Wartortle sale disparada hacia atrás recibiendo bastante daño

\- No creas que me rendiré! Esta medalla te saldrá muy cara! Mr. Mime! Paz mental!

\- Es chistoso que yo tengo la Wartortle y tu pokémon parece un Squirtle! Rayo burbuja!

El ataque de la acuática llega al rosado, que no aguante el ataque y es disparado hacia atrás, choca con la pared del gimnasio y queda KO. ante el asombro de Sabrina

\- Olvidaste la habilidad torrente de wartortle, si tiene mucho daño, sus ataques de agua son fortalecidos. - Ash mira a Sabrina y ella a él, Misty se siente incómoda, al ver a ambos líderes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty había recibido la medalla pantano, pero después Ash le dice que vaya al centro pokémon primero, porque él debe hablar con Sabrina en privado, pero ella está curiosa ,asi que va a espiar… digo a ver de qué hablan.

Misty llega a la habitación donde los líderes estaban hablando, la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que estira su cuello para poder ver de qué hablan. Ash estaba dándole la espalda y Sabrina estaba delante de él, al parecer Ash le decía algo…

\- Por supuesto que acepto Ash!

\- ¿En serio? Gracias eres la mejor Sabrina! - Ash la abraza sin que se de cuenta que Misty los ve a escondidas - toma, es una copia de la llave de mi gimnasio, por si la necesitas, tu sabes…

\- Sabe que haría todo por ti, Ash… - Sabrina acerca la cara al moreno, Misty ve como parece que se estan besando, y decide irse rápidamente soltando unas lágrimas porque su corazón le duele.


	9. Medalla Isla Canela

Hola! aqui esta el capitulo de la medalla Volcan de Blaine... muchas sorpresas para hoy (empezando por lo corto del capitulo XD)

Respondiendo:

Cristian43: Jajaja no todo es lo que parece, pronto sabras porque... Gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo socio

Sire: Pues era contra Blaine (ya conversamos de eso jajaja) despues se nos viene Giovanni. Gracias por leer y comentar

Viruz Pirata: Obvio que no sera facil (o seria muy fome) y ahora ya sabes como son los pokes de Misty.

Eso seria por ahora, Nada mas como diria un narrador deportivo chileno y disfruten este capitulo que ahora la aventura digievoluciona! ( No, mentira jajaja)

 **IX : Medalla Isla Canela**

Una carta le llega a Delia en pueblo Paleta

Mamá :

Lo que te conté en la carta anterior resultó ser un malentendido, Ash está enamorado de la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, qué resultó ser Sabrina mi actriz favorita, siento mucha pena en este momento y quisiera irme a casa para que me abraces, me hagas ese estofado de pollo y verduras que tanto me gusta y extraño… y, tal vez, llorar tranquila.

Pero no quiero volver sin las medallas, sé que, si vuelvo, no partiría otra vez, así que me toca hacerme la Steelix y seguir adelante.

Mamá no te preocupes por lo de la página anterior, eso fue culpa mía por ir como colegiala enamorada de su profesor. Ash y yo nos llevamos bien y eso me basta. No le daré más vueltas o podría volverme loca, me faltan 2 medallas más y volveré a casa, así que espérame.

Te quiero mucho

Misty

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En un pequeño hotel de ciudad Azafrán, dentro de una de las habitaciones del quinto piso, una chica de pelo corto y azulado activa un aparato comunicador con una R roja en su tapa. En la pantalla, aparece una silueta al parecer femenina

\- Aquí Selina, de ciudad Azafrán, generala, tengo información de la chica de pelo naranja que acompaña al líder Ketchum

\- Buen trabajo! Ahora dime lo que averiguaste.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty y Ash van en barco hacia la isla Canela, lugar donde nuestra pelinaranja intentará conseguir su penúltima medalla.

\- Wartortle debería ser tu carta de triunfo, un líder de gimnasio con pokémon de fuego no debería ser mayor problema para… ¿me estas escuchando?

\- Eh? Lo… lo siento

\- Has estado rara desde que salimos de ciudad Azafrán ¿te pasa algo?

\- Nada…

\- Algo te pasa, pero no quieres contarme… - Ash de repente se pone muy rojo - OH! Ya veo… te dejaré en paz lo siento… no sabia - Misty se voltea y lo ve

\- No sabias que!

\- Que.. Estás "sensible" no quiero sonar mal, pero no sé cómo llamarlo de otra manera…

\- No estoy con mi periodo!

\- Entonces no te entiendo!

\- Sabes que? Mejor déjame sola! - Ash se retira, y Misty va a una baranda y apoya sus brazos en ella - ah! Ahora voy a tener que disculparme…

Una hora después, el barco llega a la isla, los chicos van, con un incómodo silencio, al gimnasio. Al llegar, ven una nave con una R en su parte delantera despegando rápidamente mientras unas columnas de fuego aparecen desde el suelo tratando de golpearla.

\- Que hacen los rockets aquí! - Ash se apresura a acercarse al gimnasio y ve a un hombre mayor con una brillante calva, bigotes blancos con 3 puntas a cada lado y lentes de sol cuadrados.

\- ¡Y no vuelvan, o los incinerare!

Ash llega corriendo al lado del tipo

\- Se encuentra bien?

\- Oh muchacho! Esos canallas rockets creen que me van a intimidar! Les faltan 50 años para lograr cambiarme de pensamiento! Los voy a quemar hasta las pestañas

\- Cálmese! Ya se fueron, no se sulfure, cuide su presión.

\- No me trates como si fuera un viejo! Les puedo patear el trasero a los rockets y te lo puedo patear a tí!

\- Difícil, soy líder de gimnasio de tipo agua, por muy bueno que usted sea yo tengo la ventaja!

\- Yo soy líder de gimnasio tipo fuego! A tus pokémon agua me los sirvo en una sartén con rodajas de tomate, así que no vengas a ponerte prepotente porque eres líder de gimnasio… ¡Eres líder de gimnasio?!

\- Usted también? Oh lo siento! Blaine, verdad?

\- Eres el joven Ketchum! Eres la viva imagen de Thomas!

\- ¿Usted conocio a mi padre?

\- ¿Conocerlo? ¡Yo fui profesor del mozalbete Ketchum cuando estaba aprendiendo de batallas!

\- QUEEEE?

\- Resulta que todos los trucos que sabe… yo se los enseñe!

\- Nunca me conto de usted…

\- Pues… resulta que … tuvimos un problemita…

\- ¿Cual "problemita"?

\- ¿Nunca te conto acerca... de los padres de tu madre?

\- Dijo que mejor no conocerlos la única vez que le pregunté…

\- Te dire que hace tiempo… tuve una hija muy hermosa llamada Alessa - cuando Blaine termina de decir eso, la boca de Ash se abrió como la de un Golbat - ella se enamoró de un prospecto de entrenador al cual yo estaba puliendo.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Que tu quieres que?!

\- Quiero que me dé permiso para que Alessa sea mi novia

\- ¿Y ella ya te acepto?

\- Pues… si!

\- Y si ya le preguntaste a ella ¿para que me preguntas a mi? Te saltaste el conducto regular, Ketchum!

\- Lo… lo siento

\- Alessa es mi niñita especial! Y tú aún eres un entrenador de segunda que apenas logró ser octavo en la Liga. Así que no me gusta que estén juntos, debes aumentar tu nivel

\- Pues… dicen que la liga pokémon va a abrir un gimnasio en ciudad Celeste, y quisiera postular

\- Pero tendrías que mudarte para allá, si lo logras, y ¿piensas tener una relación a distancia con mi hija?

\- No… yo pensé en…

\- NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! NO TE LLEVARÁS A MI QUERIDA HIJA!

\- Eso ya lo hable con ella señor Blaine…

\- Ser tu novia es cosa de ella, pero no acepto que te la lleves

\- Pues es lo que los 2 decidimos! Voy a postular al gimnasio en ciudad Celeste y, si gano, Alessa ira a vivir conmigo!

\- SOBRE MI CADÁVER!. Rapidash, ve! - aparece el unicornio de fuego - veamos cómo vas a pelear por ese gimnasio

Thomas lo miró seriamente, esta era la única posibilidad de demostrarse frente a Blaine y no podía fallar

\- Ve, Gyarados! - Aparece el pokemon atrocidad dando un gran rugido

\- Veo que vas por todo!

\- Si no soy capaz de superar a mi maestro, no creo ser capaz de lograr el puesto de líder de gimnasio… Así que pondré todo mi corazón en esta pelea

\- Tendrás que hacerlo porque yo iré con todo!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El combate había acabado, Gyarados estaba en el suelo, con un ojo cerrado, la lengua afuera y respirando dificultosamente. Detrás de él, Thomas estaba también respirando dificultosamente. Delante de ambos, Rapidash yacía totalmente KO, mientras que Blaine estaba parado, mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

\- Si no logras el titulo de lider de gimnasio te juro que no veras nunca mas a mi hija, ¿entendiste?!

\- Si, maestro!

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Un mes después, Thomas llegó con el certificado de que era el nuevo líder de gimnasio, después de eso, se quedo 2 semanas en mi casa mientras construían el gimnasio… y, después, tomó a mi hija como esposa para luego llevarsela a ciudad Celeste para siempre.

\- ¿No le avisaron cuando me iban a tener a mi?

\- Tuve que viajar a Jotho por casi un año, nunca recibí noticias de tu llegada… estaba muy retirado de la tecnología… cuando llegue a casa… estaba tu padre con un bebé en brazos… pero sin mi hija… ella ya no estaba. Le reclame a tu padre lo que le pasó a mi hija y lo eche de mi casa y le dije que no volviera nunca.

\- Mi padre nunca me dijo nada, no se que decir…

\- No debes decir nada, nieto… yo fui culpable de que tu no tuvieras abuelos maternos, espero que me perdones

Ash solo se acercó al anciano líder y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

\- Mis abuelos paternos murieron hace tiempo y no tenía nadie a mas… no sabes lo que me alegra saber que no estoy solo y que tengo un pariente… aunque sea un viejo gruñón… - Ese comentario, mas que enojar a Blaine, lo emocionó hasta las lágrimas y le devuelve el abrazo al chico.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? - Misty recién llega a escena

\- Misty, quiero presentarte al líder de gimnasio de Isla Canela, mi abuelo por parte de madre: Blaine

\- Por todos los pokémon legendarios! ¿En serio es tu abuelo?

\- Si, lo soy! Anda a dejar tus pokémon a la guardería del centro pokémon, y vuelve para acompañarnos a comer. Hoy no habrá batallas por medallas… hoy hay celebración

\- ¿Y por qué debo dejar mis pokémon en la guardería?

\- No querrás que los vea antes del combate… ¿o si?

\- Vuelvo enseguida

Los chicos celebraron en casa del anciano comiendo comida tipica de isla Canela y bebiendo el jugo de bayas tradicional de la isla.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras los chicos celebran, los pokémon de Misty disfrutan su descanso en la guardería del centro pokémon. La enfermera Joy les da una gran platón con bloques para cada uno. De izquierda a derecha, y en línea, estaban sentados Wartortle, Fearow, Flareon, Ji-ji, Pikachu y Sandslash, al cual le sirvieron de último. Sandslash se sienta al lado de Pikachu para comer, pero Pikachu se levanta y se sienta al lado de Wartortle. Sandslash, entonces, se levanta y se vuelve a sentar al lado de Pikachu, la cual se vuelve a parar y se sienta al lado de Ji-ji. Sandslash se vuelve a levantar para ponerse al lado de la amarilla

\- (¿Te pasa algo conmigo?)

-( No, ¿qué podría pasarme?)

\- (Me estás evitando desde que evolucioné)

\- (¿Sí?)

-(Ok basta! Dime que sucede!)

Pikachu suspira y le dice

-(Estas cambiado)

-(Porque evolucioné)

-(Sí, pero te volviste más… agresivo y a mi no me gusta eso)

-(¿Agresivo? Me volví más fuerte! Y ya no le tengo miedo a todo, como cuando era un Sandshrew)

-(Te volviste un arrogante y un antipático! Además no querías hacerle caso a nuestra entrenadora!)

-(¡Por culpa suya casi te mueres! ¡Siempre saca cualquier pokémon a pelear y no toma en cuenta el tipo!)

-(Ah! O sea que yo no soy capaz de enfrentarme a un tipo veneno! Eso tratas de decirme?!)

-(No quise decir eso! Pero mira como te fue contra ese Muk…) - Sandslash lanza unas lágrimas - (¿crees que fue muy bonito verte echando espuma por la boca? ¿Verte muriendo? ¡Por eso evolucioné! No podía seguir siendo el cobarde que era!) - Sandslash dice lo anterior en voz alta, pero, cuando reacciona, ve a Pikachu con las orejas abajo y una leve línea azul recorre su cara - (Tú… me tienes miedo…) - Sandslash se aleja de Pikachu lentamente - (Evolucioné para poder protegerte! Pero ahora te he perdido… jajaja que ironía jajaja) - Sandslash toma su plato y se va a rincón más alejado de la guardería, todo esto mientras ríe sin parar y mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos caen sin cesar. Pikachu, por su parte va a otro lado de la guardería, donde empieza a llorar por la forma en que terminó su relación.

-( Pikachu-Senpai… Sandslash-Senpai…) - Ji-ji miraba a ambos lados

\- (No te preocupes Ji-ji, esos 2 de arreglaran solos, te lo aseguro)

-(¿Como esta tan seguro, Fearow-Senpai?)

-(Se nota que se quieren, lo que pasa es que Pikachu debe entender que Sandslash es distinto solo por fuera)

-( Y Sandslash debe aprender a bajar el tono, porque habla muy fuerte y eso ahuyenta más a Pikachu) - Wartortle habla mientras se come sus bloques de comida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Resumen:**

La pelea por la medalla, al otro día fue TAN aburrida, que lo resumiremos así:

\- 2 horas 47 minutos le tomó a Misty llegar al líder de gimnasio.

\- Lo anterior debido a que el gimnasio tenía el sistema de "responde correctamente o pelea" y Misty intentaba responder correctamente, pero no lo lograba.

\- De hecho, contestó mal todas y cada una de las preguntas de la prueba.

-La vergüenza de Ash, ante cada respuesta incorrecta, era evidente.

\- Los combates entre Blaine y Misty se resumian a "Blaine usa un ataque, que daña un poco a Wartortle, y Misty usa Surf, dejando KO a su rival"

Ese sería el resumen de Misty VS Blaine.

\- No puedo creer que pudieras combatir así de bien, con el poco conocimiento que mostraste en las pruebas - Blaine estaba muy complacido del combate que acababa de tener

\- Ah jajaja - Misty solo se rascaba la nuca cuando…

Mira! Tu Wartortle está evolucionando! - Wartortle se convirtió en Blastoise

\- Ah! Que linda te ves!

Blaine le entrega la medalla a Misty y luego se retira. Misty miraba su penúltima medalla cuando Ash aparece

\- Felicidades, no diré nada de la prueba, pero tu desempeño en la batalla fue memorable - Ash intenta abrazar a la pelinaranja, pero esta lo rechaza con un manotazo

\- No me toques!

\- Ok ahora mismo me dices que te pasa conmigo!

\- Yo… los vi a ustedes con Sabrina en el gimnasio Azafrán.

\- Ah! Entonces sabes que Sabrina va a… - Misty aprieta el puño disimuladamente y asiente

\- … Lo sé y… - De repente, se escuchan explosiones - Que sucede!

Suena el celular de Ash :

\- Líder! El gimnasio está bajo ataque del equipo Rocket!

\- Teo! Que dices! - y se siente otra explosión, Misty va a ver - voy enseguida!

Ash sale a ver que pasa y se encuentra con una gigantesca nave con una R roja en sus costados

\- Prepárense para los problemas y será mejor que teman! - La chica pelirroja esta vez estaba sola mientras una tropa de soldados rockets seguían tirando voltorbs, los cuales hacían autodestrucción al chocar en el gimnasio.

Dentro de la nave, un tipo con traje militar color roca miraba tranquilamente, sus grados color bermellón demostraban que él era un general de los rockets.

\- Ya que no se unieron a nuestro equipo, ahora serán destruidos.


	10. XXXXXX Equipo Rocket! III

Estamos entrando en recta final! solo una medalla mas! vamos rapido que este episodio es de los laaargos:

Respondiendo:

Cristian43: Pues de aclararlo... no mucho socio y este capitulo es mas de accion asi que tendremos que esperar a ver que sucede... Gracias por leer y comentar

Sire: Pues si, este capitulo es puro Rocket y el proximo será contra el respetado lider de ciudad Verde Giovanni (?). Y ahora se les va a hacer mas dificil al par de idiotas XD Gracias por leer y comentar

Viruz Pirata: Estoy algo tentado, pero realmente no lo se... puede que si.. como puede que no... Lo del Shippeo esta en Stand by mientras pelean contra los rockets (prioridades, tu sabes) Y que Misty le ganara facil a Blaine no es de overpower, es que su Wartortle siendo tipo agua ya era fuerte , entonces los tipo fuego no tenian nada que hacer contra ella. Y de Pikachu y Sandslash pues.. ¡te invito a ver este episodio! gracias por leer y comentar

Ya! nada mas y al grano como dijo el dermatologo! aqui va el capitulo ¡Hasta la proxima!

 **X : Medalla XXXXX ¡Equipo Rocket III!**

Jessy, del equipo Rocket, estaba liderando el ataque contra el gimnasio de isla Canela, unos 50 soldados, todos vestidos de traje negro, estaban bombardeando el edificio con Voltorbs usando autodestrucción. En la nave rocket que estaba detrás, un general observa la destrucción.

\- ¡Qué le hacen a mi gimnasio! - Blaine grita al ver la destrucción que están haciendo al gimnasio de isla Canela

\- Vamos a destruir a todos los gimnasios que no quisieron unirse a nuestra corporación! - La pelirroja se veía bastante irritada al decir esto último

\- Misty! Están atacando todos los gimnasios… debo ir a defender el mio, vamos…

\- Yo me quedo aqui!

\- ¿Eh? Misty, no es momento para…

\- No te atrevas ni a decirlo! No es por lo tuyo con… ella, quiero demostrarme que puedo ayudar sin TU ayuda!

\- ... en serio te afectó lo de Sabrina… aunque aun ignoro porque… - esto lo dice en voz baja - Ok tu ayuda al abuelo, pero no te expongas… yo voy a ciudad Celeste y tratare de no demorarme

\- Ash, cuidate… aunque esté enojada contigo me preocupas, y quiero seguir enojada contigo… así que regresa de una pieza ¿OK?

\- No te preocupes por mi… rezale a Arceus por las almas de los que se atrevieron a atacar MI gimnasio. - Ash saca a Gyarados - Me voy por la costa! ¡Olvídate de tus medallas si te pasa algo! ¡entendiste?!

\- Tu preocupate de ganar en Celeste!

Ash se va en Gyarados a toda velocidad, mientras Misty va a ayudar a Blaine.

Cuando Misty llega, Blaine está arrasando con todos los soldados rockets que hay. Jessy se pone frente a ella

\- Ahora no está el bobo para protegerte niñita! Ahora te daré la paliza que te había prometido por meter tu nariz donde no debes!

\- A quién llamas niñita! Tienes muchos problemas, ya que estoy muy enfadada y pienso desquitarme contigo!

\- Esas fueron tus últimas palabras, mocosa! Arbok! Al ataque - aparece el pokémon cobra

\- Pikachu! Demuestrale a la tipa esta lo que hemos progresado!

\- Arbok! Mordida!

\- Pikachu… - Pikachu, que estaba aun enfadada por lo que le había pasado con Sandslash, lanza un poderoso rayo al pokémon cobra , el cual sale disparado hacia atrás y golpea con fuerza a la pelirroja de los rockets, luego caen cerca de uno de los soldados que habían sido derrotados por Blaine, y que aún llevaban un Voltorb en la mano. Este hace autodestrucción, haciendo que el soldado y Jessy salgan volando, esta última junto a Arbok

\- Muy bien jovencita, esos tontos van a aprender a las malas que… - Una roca enorme cae al lado de Blaine, haciendo que este vuele y caiga dejándolo inconsciente

\- Señor Blaine! - Misty observa una enorme serpiente parada delante de ella - ¿Un Onix? - al despejarse el polvo levantado por la caída de la roca que puso fuera de combate a Blaine, Misty ve un brillo metálico - Un Steelix!, pero ¿Quién...?

\- Vaya Misty!, no sabía que conocieras pokémon de otras regiones - Misty no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían:

\- Brock? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué Giratinas haces aquí?!

\- Me presento: Soy Brock, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada y general rocket del segundo batallón

\- ¡Te uniste al equipo Rocket!

\- Sí, me cansé de ser un rechazado! Por lo menos los rockets reconocen mis habilidades y no me rechazan sin conocerme!

\- ¿Te uniste porque no quise que me acompañaras?

\- Digamos que fuiste la gota que rebalsó el vaso, muchas veces ofrecí mis conocimientos a jóvenes entrenadores, pero todos me rechazaban! El equipo Rocket me dió la oportunidad de ayudarlos y criar los pokémon que tienen para hacerlos más fuertes, sólo debía unirmeles y darles mi lealtad!

\- No puedo creer lo que oigo! Eres el peor líder de gimnasio! Ninguno de ellos aceptaría ser parte de este grupo de delincuentes!

\- ¿Estas segura?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gyarados se demoró 15 minutos en llegar al puerto de ciudad Carmín. Ahí Ash ve, de lejos, como el equipo Rocket es rechazado por Surge y su tropa de discípulos y pokémon tipo eléctrico.

\- Mi teniente! Esta bien?

\- Este intento de ejército no es problema para mí, y tú qué truenos haces aquí?!

\- Necesito ir a ciudad Celeste!

\- Mitchels! Pasale tu Pidgeot a Ketchum!

\- A su orden, mi teniente! - El chico le lanza una pokebola al moreno, el cual recibe con la mano derecha.

\- Gracias! Y gracias mi teniente!

\- Ya andate! Mar de aquí!

Ash saca a Pidgeot y usa su vuelo para ir, a toda prisa, a ciudad Celeste.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **10 minutos después :**

Ash llega al gimnasio, y ve que el símbolo de la liga pokémon estaba en el suelo y había sido reemplazado por por el del equipo Rocket.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya perdimos? - cuando Ash entra, se encuentra que el hall de entrada está lleno de sus discípulos, todos dormidos. Ash va a un cuarto de almacenamiento y saca un respirador - Esto es causado por esporas somníferas.

Al entrar a la zona de combate, Ash se cruza con varios soldados femeninos rocket. Se deja arrestar y que lo dirijan hasta su líder, que estaba sentada en la silla que Ash usa para leer mientras esperaba algún retador.

\- Vaya! Te diste el tiempo de venir acá, bobo ahora arreglaremos cuentas! - James se aparece frente al moreno de las zetas en la cara - sal, Victreebel y tírale ataque de hojita de calabaza!

Victreebel no alcanzó ni atacar a su entrenador como siempre lo hacia, cuando una llamarada la lanza hacia James, quedando ambos KO

\- Solo tienen ésta oportunidad para rendirse! Mi Gyarados está de mal humor y yo estoy peor

\- Ahora!

Los 20 soldados femeninos lanzan Vileplumes, los cuales, a su vez, lanzan somnífero, ataque que le da de lleno al pokémon atrocidad.

\- Conque era una trampa para mi Gyarados… ¡Gyarados, usa tu llamarada para barrer esos Vileplume! - Gyarados, a duras penas, lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego, que deja KO a los pokémon planta y también a sus entrenadoras. Después de eso, Gyarados cae en la piscina de combate y se hunde hasta el fondo - gracias amigo… la tropa se encargará desde aquí - Ash se quita su respirador, sabiendo que ya no hay polvo para dormir que le afecte.

\- Muy impresionante, Ash - la misteriosa chica aplaude lentamente - pero ahora vas a darme algo que había querido desde hace mucho… ¡y esa burra pelinaranja me quitó! Tu pelearas contra mi! - la generala muestra su cara y Ash no puede creerlo:

\- Erika! Por todos los pokémon fantasmas! Que estas haciendo aquí y con un uniforme de los rockets!

\- Soy la Generala de la tropa tres del equipo Rocket. Soy la líder del comando de espías de nuestro equipo.

\- O sea lo de quererme era pura mentira!

\- En verdad me gustas, eso hizo mi trabajo más fácil. Así pude usar el club de fans para reclutar espías y sacar información. Ahora solo debo derrotarte, y con las nuevas esporas que estamos desarrollando, controlaré tu mente y serás mio!

-¿Crees que eso hará que te ame?

\- Eso ya no importa! En el nuevo orden mundial del equipo Rocket, los que se nos opongan, serán cambiados por perfectos esclavos y yo te quiero como ejemplo, por rechazarme!

\- Me puedes decir cuando te rechace?!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu correspondes a mis sentimientos?

\- Jamás me juntaría a una loca que se une a un grupo de perdedores como tú!

\- …

\- Eso es un rechazo! Ahora puedes ponerme de ejemplo. - Ash cruza los brazos y mira con cara de "emoji con lentes" a la generala.

Erika, que al principio solo tenía una cara seria, empezó a gruñir y a mostrar sus dientes como "Hulk"

\- ¡Haré que riegues mis arreglos florales con una cucharita y un vaso con agua cuando te derrote!

\- Pues yo haré que limpies esta piscina con un cepillo de dientes cuando YO te derrote…- esto último hizo enfurecer a Erika, la cual saca a su primer pokémon.

\- Tu pokémon más fuerte está roncando en el fondo de la piscina! Ahora eres presa fácil para mis queridas plantas! Exeggutor sal!

\- Vaya! Este es nuevo!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Brock y Misty se ven cara a cara listos para enfrentarse

\- Te lo haré interesante! Será un combate doble! mis primeros pokémon serán Steelix y Golem! - Brock lanza una pokebola, la cual libera al pokémon megaton.

\- (Rayos, nunca he combatido con 2 pokémon al mismo tiempo) - Misty regresa a Pikachu - salgan, Sandslash y Blastoise!

\- Que predecible! Usaste altiro a los que tienen ventaja contra los míos!

\- Sandslash, usa excavar, Blastoise, Hidrobomba!

\- Ok chicos, como lo ensayamos! Sandslash se entierra en el suelo, pero Golem hace terremoto, lo cual daña al ratón, Blastoise se aprestaba a lanzar su hidrobomba, cuando Steelix le lanza a Golem cola de hierro, lo cual lo envía directo al pokémon de agua. Blastoise usa su hidrobomba para evitar que Gólem lo dañe, pero no evita que esté cerca de ella y Golem usa explosión, dejando a Blastoise y a Golem KO.

\- Blastoise!

\- Ahora sí será una batalla justa! Sal, Kabutops

\- Pikachu, ahora!

Ambos pokémon salen al lado de sus compañeros

\- (Lamento que tengas que combatir conmigo a tu lado) - Sandslash le dice a Pikachu mientras se limpia la tierra de sus púas

\- (No es momento para bromas)

\- Pikachu! Rayo contra Kabutops!

\- Steelix! Terremoto! Esa roedora no debe seguir

Sandslash ve como Steelix se prepara para hacer terremoto y usa excavar, sale al lado de Pikachu, la toma de la cadera y la lanza al cielo

\- (Qué rayos haces!)

\- (Es que no quiero que…) - Sandslash no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el terremoto de Steelix le llega haciéndole daño, pero lo peor fue después, cuando Kabutops, aprovechando la distracción del pokémon ratón, le asestó una cuchillada certera, con la cual Sandslash sale disparado y se estrella contra la pared del gimnasio. Pikachu vio todo desde el aire, vió como Sandslash quedó después de esa combinación y, enfurecida, lanzó un rayo contra Kabutops, dejándolo KO. Al llegar a tierra, corre al lado de Sandslash

\- (¿por qué lo hiciste?! Mira como quedaste!)

\- (Lo… siento Pikachu… aún me gustas y quise defenderte a pesar de que me tengas miedo) - Pikachu ve a Sandslash y ve que ese Sandshrew del cual se enamoró aun seguía ahí.

Pikachu abraza lo más fuerte que puede al ratón, y éste queda KO debido a los golpes que había recibido. Misty lo devuelve a su pokebola, mientras que la amarilla deja caer algunas lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes Pikachu, él estará bien, ahora sal! Fearow!

\- Aerodactyl a la carga! - Aparece el pokémon fósil - usa poder pasado! Steelix, terremoto! De esta no te salvaras roedora! - Steelix usa terremoto para dañar a Pikachu, pero ella se había montado a Fearow para ser inmune al ataque, entonces Aerodactyl le lanza las rocas del poder pasado, ahí Pikachu usó cola de hierro para desviar los proyectiles de roca.

\- Bien hecho Pikachu! Eres muy lista! - Misty seguia atenta el combate

\- Steelix, cola de hierro! Aerodactyl, mordisco! - Steelix salta ágilmente y ataca con su cola a Fearow, el cual, al intentar esquivarlo, no se da cuenta de lo cerca que está Aerodactyl, y éste último muerde a Pikachu, sacándola del lomo de Fearow y tirándola donde Steelix

\- Pikachu!

\- Steelix! Triturar! - Steelix ataca sin piedad a la pokémon eléctrica y la estrella contra la pared, dejándola malherida y KO.

\- Maldito! No tenias que ser tan cruel con mi Pikachu! - Misty vio con pena como quedo su pokémon y la metió en su pokebola - Resiste amiguita, después de derrotar a este idiota te llevare al centro pokémon Ji-ji sal! - aparece la pequeña Jigglypuff y, como es su costumbre, se pone de inmediato en modo furia.

\- Steelix, usa antiaéreo! - una gran bola dorada rodea a Fearow - Ahora poder pasado Aerodactyl!

Los dos ataques golpean al plumífero, el cual queda KO.

\- No alcanzo a reaccionar… soy muy lenta… - Misty se ve algo desesperada, sus pokémon han sido derrotados rápidamente y en ataques combinados entre los pokémon de Brock - Flareon, eres mi último pokémon.

\- Ríndete y terminaré con esto, no me interesa humillarte…

\- Ash no me perdonaría si me rindo!

\- A Ketchum no le interesas! ¿Por qué crees que está contigo?

\- Quiere ayudarme!

\- Quiere usarte para hacer lo que no pudo debido a lo que le pasó con su padre! ¿No te das cuenta? Está tratando de que ganes por él la Liga pokémon y por eso te entrena y ayuda! Tú no significas nada para él.

Misty intenta analizar lo que Brock le está diciendo, pero, apretando los puños, sonríe con los ojos cerrados

\- No Brock, no caeré en esa trampa venenosa que me has lanzado. Voy a creer en Ash porque no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar.

\- Muy bien, entonces, acabemos con esto! Steelix, terremoto, Aerodactyl, hiperrayo!

\- Flareon, salta y usa ataque rápido contra Aerodactyl!, Ji-ji, usa canto contra Steelix!

Steelix usa terremoto, pero Flareon lo evita con un salto y Ji-ji… pues aspiró aire y como buen pokémon globo que es floto los segundos necesarios para evitar el ataque, Flareon usa el ataque rápido para dar un "segundo salto" y golpear levemente al pokémon fósil, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle fallar el hiperrayo. Ji-ji usa canto y duerme a la serpiente de hierro.

\- Ya que te gusta usar combinaciones, te enseñaré una. Ji-ji usa fuerza! - Ji-ji lanza un grito como de batalla, corre hacia Steelix…

\- Un ataque normal no le hará nada a Steelix, no importa si está dormido! - Brock sonríe confiado… hasta que ve que Ji-ji no ataca a Steelix… ¡Lo toma de la cola y, con gran fuerza, lo envía contra Aerodactyl! El pokémon fósil estaba distraído mirando que podía hacer Flareon y no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque y queda KO - imposible! No puede ser que esa Jigglypuff enana tenga tanta fuerza! Steelix! despierta!

\- Olvídalo! Flareon, lanzallamas! - Steelix intenta despertar, pero es envuelto en las llamas del ataque de Flareon, y queda KO. Sobre la misma, Ji-ji toma a la serpiente de hierro de la cola y se la envía a Brock, el cual queda atrapado sin poder escapar.

\- Me habrás derrotado, pero estoy seguro que el equipo Rocket terminará ganando, y que Ash está esperando impaciente que ganes tu última medalla, y así enviarte a la liga.

\- Di lo que quieras… Ash no es así. Él sabe que no tengo intenciones de ir a esa liga… No me gustan los combates, solo lo hago para conseguir esas medallas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto, en ciudad Celeste, Ash elige a su pokémon para combatir

\- Psyduck, yo te elijo! - aparece el pato amarillo.

\- Crees que ese ridículo pokémon va a poder contra Exeggutor?!

\- Las apariencias engañan, tú pareces una chica tranquila, que no mata una mosca y… bueno en realidad eres esto

\- Cállate! Te crees muy listo no? Voy a masacrarte! Exeggutor! Mazazo!

\- Bloquealo con psíquico y contraataca con golpes furia!

Exeggutor ataca al pokémon amarillo, antes de golpearlo, queda inmovilizado debido al psíquico y después recibe los golpes de Psyduck

\- Día soleado! - Exeggutor invoca un pequeño sol en el cielo del gimnasio - ahora mazazo

\- Bloqu… - Ash no alcanzó a decir nada, el mazazo golpeó duramente a Psyduck, el cual salió disparado lejos pero no fue derrotado.

Psyduck sé agarra la cabeza y grita como si tuviera a la mamá de las jaquecas y sus ojos se tornan azules

\- Ok, le diste un gran dolor de cabeza a Psyduck, ahora somos dos, prepárate para combatir a todo poder! Psíquico!

Exeggutor es levantado del suelo ante el poder de Psyduck y estrellado contra las paredes del gimnasio, pero, cuando acerca al pokémon coco para acabarlo con golpes furia…

\- Explosión! - Erika hace que Exeggutor intente explotar para llevarse al amarillo junto a él, pero Exeggutor no explota - Por que no me estás obedeciendo! Acaso estás confundido?

\- Emm Psyduck tiene humedad… asi que tu explosión no te va resultar

\- Usa tu Psíquico para liberarte! - Exeggutor usa su poder para liberarse de Psyduck - Mazazo! - otro golpe de Exeggutor y Psyduck queda KO

\- Lo hiciste muy bien amigo. Tal parece que tu Exeggutor es muy poderoso, asi que te presentaré a mi arma secreta…

\- ¿Tu Squirtle?... ¿Max? En serio crees poder derrotarme con ese pequeñin?

\- De hecho, ese "pequeñín" creció… y mucho ¡Sal, TortuMax! - Aparece el Wartortle de Ash, listo para combatir

\- Psiquico!

\- Rayo burbuja!

Wartortle resiste el ataque como había practicado con Gyarados y logra no ser dañado.

\- Mazazo!

\- Golpe cuerpo!

El mazazo golpea a Max, haciéndole mucho daño, luego Max le devuelve el favor al pokémon coco golpeándolo y dejándolo paralizado

\- Mazazo! - Exeggutor va a toda velocidad a terminar con Max con su mazazo

\- Alejalo con rayo burbuja! - Max usa su rayo de burbujas para detener a Exeggutor, pero este no baja la velocidad - Más potencia Max! - Wartortle usa todo su poder, pero no detiene ni un poco el avance del tipo planta. Entonces, empieza a brillar - Max! Justo a tiempo amigo! - TortuMax evoluciona en Blastoise, y su rayo burbuja desaparece para convertirse en... - Usa tu recién aprendida hidrobomba! - Max apunta con sus cañones y usa hidrobomba para repeler el ataque del tipo planta, el cual cae lejos - Usa mordisco!

\- Mazazo! - Erika seguía el combate con una cara de furia evidente

\- Usa tu caparazón para bloquear! - TortuMax recibe el mazazo usando su caparazón de escudo, lo que debilitó el ataque lo suficiente para que no hiciera mucho daño, luego, Max muerde al tipo planta - al cielo! - Max lanza a Exeggutor al cielo - Rematalo con golpe cuerpo hidro reforzado!

\- Qué dices?! - Erika no entendía las instrucciones de Ash

Max apunta sus cañones al suelo y usa hidrobomba para darse un impulso y golpear con su caparazón a Exeggutor que no tenía cómo evitar el golpe y cae KO.

\- Muy bien! Por un breve momento creí que esta tipa nos ganaba!

\- Me parece que estas muy feliz por acabar con mi pokémon usando casi 2 de los tuyos! - Victreebel, a combatir! - Aparece el pokémon matamoscas

\- Regresa Max! (descansa amigo) Tentacruel! Yo te elijo! - Aparece el pokémon medusa.

\- Usa acido!

\- Tu tambien!

Los dos ataque de acido chocan entre si no causando daño ni nada

\- Paralizador!

\- Esto parece un Deja-Vu… usa rayo burbuja! - Tentacruel suspira y lanza rayo burbuja, evitando que el polvo se acerque - Olvídate de tus polvos mágicos tipo planta! Mi pokémon los alejara sin problemas!

\- Bomba germen! - El ataque sale muy rápido y hace algo de daño a Tentacruel.

\- Rayos! Este clima soleado está empezando a desesperarme! - Restricción! - Los tentáculos de Tentacruel atrapan al tipo planta y lo estruja haciéndole algo de daño

\- Te confías demasiado! Paralizador - Tentacruel no logra esquivar el polvo de esporas paralizantes

\- Retruenos! Usa ácido!

\- Usa ácido!

Esta vez, debido a la parálisis de Tentacruel, los ataque de ácido no se cruzaron, sino que a Tentacruel le llegó primero y a Victreebel después, Victreebel estaba, aparte de eso, recibiendo daño por el ataque restricción. A ambos se le bajó la defensa.

\- Bomba germen!

\- Ácido!

Ambos ataques logran dañar a sus objetivos, pero Victreebel seguía recibiendo daño adicional por restricción. Entonces el clima soleado dejó de funcionar

\- Usa ácido - Ash quería bajarle lo más que pudiera la defensa a Victreebel

\- Bomba germen - el daño que hacia el ataque era normal, pero constante Erika sabía que Tentacruel no soportaría por mucho tiempo más.

\- Hidrobomba!

\- Bomba germen!

Ambos ataques ya dejaron débiles a ambos pokémon.

\- Hidrobomba! - Tentacruel intentó atacar, pero su parálisis impide que se mueva

\- Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! Giga drenado!

\- Oh No! Otra vez!? - Sí, al igual que contra Koga, ambos pokémon quedan KO. - Solo diré Lodo liquido!

\- Vileplume, ahora!

\- (Esto la descolocará) Pidgeot! A la carga!

\- Qué? Hey ese no es un pokémon tipo agua!

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo debía usar sólo pokémon de agua?

\- Vileplume, danza pétalos!

\- Ataque ala!

Pidgeot usó su velocidad característica para atacar primero y asestarle un gran golpe con su ala al tipo planta.

\- Si! Súper efectivo! - pero Vileplume estaba como si nada, y luego tiró danza pétalo, un ataque poco efectivo contra Pidgeot pero igual lo derrota y lo deja KO de una vez. - jajaja - Ash se rasca la cabeza - olvida que hice eso. Sal Poliwrath! - aparece el pokémon renacuajo - atento Poli, esta tipa usa tipo planta.

\- Usa danza pétalos! - los pétalos van directo a golpear al azul, pero éste los bloquea golpeando a todos y cada uno de los pétalos.

\- Excelente bloqueo Poli! Usa Psíquico! - Mostrando gran velocidad, Poliwrath lanza el ataque contra el tipo planta, este último recibiendo mucho daño - Terminalo con movimiento sísmico! - Poliwrath agarra a Vileplume, lo lanza al aire, salta, lo vuelve a agarrar en el aire, da unas vueltas y, finalmente, lo entierra en el suelo, dejándolo KO. - Erika… Lamento decirte que Gyarados NO es mi pokémon más fuerte… Sólo es el más intimidante - esto último lo dice mientras sonríe

\- Estas lleno de sorpresas, Venusaur! Al ataque! - aparece el pokémon semilla - Usa látigo cepa!

Una liana va contra Poliwrath, pero éste resiste el golpe.

\- Qué?! Eso se supone que es muy efectivo!

\- Poliwrath ha entrenado para endurecer sus músculos al máximo. Una cepita como esa no le hace ni cosquillas

\- Venusaur! Usa 10 cepas! - Ahora eran 10 las lianas que iban desde distintas direcciones hacia el azul

\- Usa kata!

\- Kata? No conozco ese ataque

\- No es un ataque, es una serie de movimientos defensivos que Poli aprendió mientras practicaba artes marciales.

Y efectivamente, Poliwrath usó una kata de artes marciales para bloquear las 10 cepas

\- Usa todas tus cepas! Golpealo! y mientras…

Venusaur atacó con 27 lianas una y otra vez, pero Poliwrath demostraba mucha disciplina para bloquear todas. Ash y Poliwrath estaban concentrados en la defensa, y no se dan cuenta que Venusaur estaba cargando luz solar en su planta

\- Rayo solar! - y Venusaur disparó un enorme rayo amarillento, el cual lanzó a Poliwrath a la piscina - Eso le demostrará a tu "mas fuerte"!

\- Crees que puedes dañarlo con un ataque así? Ilusa!

De repente Poliwrath sale de la piscina con los ojos rojos de furia y su brazo estaba botando vapor, corre hacia Venusaur y…

\- Usa puño de hielo! - Poliwrath golpea con mucha fuerza al tipo planta con un puño lleno de un aire helado que empieza a congelar a Venusaur.

\- No puedo creer que paso! Poliwrath debería estar mínimo dañado!

\- Tu pokémon lo lanzó al agua, y Poli tiene absorve agua! Lo sanaste después de casi derrotarlo! Movimiento sísmico para acabarlo! - Y Venusaur queda KO

\- Me queda mi último pokémon, pero debo decirte que subestimé tu poder… Eres tan fuerte como te ves ¡Qué desperdicio que no te unas al equipo Rocket! Y que tonto eres al creer que esa niña tonta está contigo porque le gustan los combates

\- Que dices! Misty será algo lenta, pero nadie que no le guste las batallas pokémon puede pelear así! Ella tiene el espíritu de alguien que quiere llegar a campeón… Y por eso la ayudó

\- La ayudas porque te gusta, la mocosa es bonita, no te lo puedo negar pero ¿en serio te gusta esa cabeza hueca aprovechada?

\- Ok perdiste otra vez la oportunidad de quedarte callada! Saca tu pokémon!

\- Tangela!

\- Poliwrath! Es nuestro último oponente! Ese montón de tallarines verdes va a recibir tu gélido poder!

\- Polvo Veneno! - Tangela lanza un polvo verdoso que le llega a Poliwrath y lo envenena

\- Rayos qué velocidad! Poliwrath! Usa puño hielo! - El pokémon renacuajo golpea a Tangela, pero, como es un montón de lianas, la fuerza del ataque se ve disminuida.

\- Giga drenado! - El ataque del Tangela otra vez tomó por sorpresa a Poliwrath, que cae derrotado. - Ahi quedo tu mas fuerte

\- TortuMax! Al ataque! Usa tu Golpe cuerpo hidrorreforzado!

\- No caere 2 veces con eso! Giga drenado!

Tangela es mas rapido que Max y le absorve toda su energia dejando al pokémon marisco KO.

\- He ganado Ketchum rindete! Estas acabado!

\- No cantes victoria, aun me queda 1 pokémon

\- Tu Gyarados está en el fondo de la piscina durmiendo! Estas acabado! - Ash revisa su mochila y saca un extraño aparato - ¿Que es eso?

\- Se llama pokeflauta y se usa más o menos así! - Ash toca la pokeflauta y, desde la piscina (Y como si fuera Mazinger Z ) Aparece el pokemon atrocidad con una evidente cara de enfado - Gyarados… llamarada! - El pokémon atrocidad lanzó una cantidad de fuego enorme, que deja KO a Tangela - He ganado! Ahora ríndete o prepárate a ser alimento de Gyarados

\- No te atreverias!

\- Gyarados! - el pokémon se traga a la chica de un bocado, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar o gritar. Luego de 20 segundos Gyarados usa hidrobomba para expulsar a la generala rocket de su boca - Espero que entiendas tu situación ahora

\- ¡Me rindo! - Erika estaba shockeada por lo que le paso - Lo único que me consuela es que te queda solo una medalla y luego esa tonta se olvidará de ti… tal vez entonces me daras la razon!

\- Dale con hacer que vea a Misty como una egoísta! Ella no es así, te aseguro!

\- Estás tan arriba con ella que el porrazo que te llevaras cuando te desengañes será legendario.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Resulta que el ataque de los Rockets a los gimnasios fue totalmente un desastre para ellos. Los generales Brock y Erika fueron apresados y despojados de sus títulos de líderes de gimnasio. El general Ron no fue capturado y el mismísimo líder del equipo Rocket anda desaparecido aunque nadie sabe quien es.

Misty y Ash se reúnen otra vez en islas Canela luego de que Ash devolviera el Pidgeot al soldado de Surge en ciudad Carmín.

\- Brock? Pero si el no pelaba ni una papa!

\- Por eso! El equipo Rocket lo puso a pelar papas y le gusto… ¿Erika también? ¡Con razon me caía TAN mal!

\- No es lindo que dos líderes de gimnasio se corrompan asi...

\- A mi me gusta que, por lo menos, tu no lo estés

\- Gracias… - Ash mira al cielo pensativo

\- Ella esta bien?

\- ¿Ella quien?

\- Sabrina! Por ella estas preocupado ¿no?

\- Eh? No… ella es muy fuerte… me compadezco de los tontos que mandaron a atacarla.

\- Ya veo… Bueno! Solo me queda una medalla!

\- Si! Estás a punto de ser una de las elegidas para ir a la… - En eso se escucha la bocina del barco - Pero solo si no perdemos el barco! Vamos que estamos atrasados!

Misty solo suspira y corre junto a Ash hacia el barco, su aventura está en sus últimos pasos y ha decidido pasarla bien antes de separarse de su primer flechazo para siempre.


	11. Medalla Ciudad Verde

Hola de nuevo! Uuuultima medalla y.. no, no ultimo capitulo (por ahora) aqui es donde se pone buena la cosa (o eso intento XD)

Respondiendo:

Cristian 43: Vieras lo que me costó hacer tanta pelea, y por eso se me alargan los capitulos jejeje... lo del secreto... me temo que aun nada socio (sorry) Gracias por leer y comentar

Brocki: Agradesco tus palabras para mi humilde trabajo y espero que te guste lo que viene. Gracias por leer y comentar

Viruz pirata: jajaja! te sorprendi! y espera a este capitulo ¡apuesto que no veias venir esto! XD lo de Pikachu veras que le pasa a continuación asi que gracias por comentar y a seguir leyendo!

Eso es todo por ahora, disfruten este capitulo y yo me despido por ahora!

 **XI : Medalla ciudad Verde**

Suena el teléfono en la casa de pueblo Paleta, Delia contesta y ve en la pantalla a Misty :

\- Hija! Que sorpresa que me llames! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mamá… supongo que te enteraste del ataque del equipo Rocket a los gimnasios…

\- Si! Las imágenes en la televisión eran aterradoras!

\- Pues yo… tuve que proteger el gimnasio de la isla Canela del equipo Rocket.

\- Qué me estás diciendo! Por Arceus! No deberías meterte en algo tan peligroso! ¿Y Ash no intentó impedirtelo? ¡Se acaba de ganar que lo reprenda por poner a mi hija en peligro!

\- Ash tuvo que irse a ciudad Celeste a protegerla…

\- Y TE DEJÓ SOLA?! AHORA SI QUE ME VA A ESCUCHAR!

\- Mamá! No lo hagas más difícil por favor! El no quería ir sólo, pero tengo que aprender a estar sin él a su lado - Delia ve la cara de amargura con la que Misty dice esto último.

\- Ya veo… estas bien?

\- Me falta la última medalla y podré volver a casa, y lo chistoso es que es en ciudad Verde, que queda muy cerca de pueblo Paleta! Así que podría volver a casa muy pronto

\- Me alegra escuchar eso hijita

\- Me queda muy poco mamá, y lograré mi meta, nos vemos!

\- Mucho éxito hija chao!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty había llamado a su madre desde el centro pokémon de ciudad Verde. En ese mismo lugar, la liga pokémon había convocado a todos los líderes de gimnasio a reunirse en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde

\- Giovanni?

\- Es el líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad, y el más fuerte de todos los líderes. De hecho, él es el filtro para quienes van a la liga pokémon o no.

\- Tan fuerte es?

\- Solo mi padre pudo derrotarlo en una exhibición una vez. ¡imagínate que su gimnasio ni siquiera fue dañado en el ataque!

\- Vaya!

Los chicos van al centro pokémon a descansar y a dejar a sus amiguitos salir un rato. En la guardería, Misty ve a sus pokémon comer tranquilamente… pero su atención está más centrada en un par en particular que estan sentados uno a lado de la otra y comiendo muy alegres y acaramelados. Si, Pikachu y Sandslash se habían reconciliado y ahora almorzaban juntos. Ella le acariciaba el cuello con su cola en forma de corazón y le da pequeños chispazos que no le hacen más que cosquillas a él por ser tipo tierra. Y él , por su parte, le rasca la cabeza y la nuca usando, muy delicadamente, sus poderosas garras. Ambos parecían disfrutar de las muestras de cariño del otro.

\- No saben cuanto los detesto! - pensó la pelinaranja al ver tan romántica escena. Mientra ella seguía viendo a sus pokémon comer, Ash estaba reuniéndose con los otros líderes de gimnasio que iban llegando.

\- Así que Brock y Erika nos traicionaron! - Surge estaba de brazos cruzados y con cara pensativa - Si se hubieran atrevido a atacarme a mi, ya hubieran sido enviados a la silla eléctrica

\- Ah pero mi nieto es muy fuerte! Y pudo con esa chica a pesar de tener desventaja de tipo - Blaine reía mientra decía esto con gran orgullo

\- Me costó pero lo hice, abuelo

\- Que raro es verte ahora no solo como el hijo de Thomas, sino que ahora como el nieto de Blaine - Koga tenía el índice recorriendo su boca, en eso llega Sabrina

\- Ash! Esas bien?! Supe que peleaste con Erika! - La chica lo abrazó y empezó verlo como buscandole alguna herida

\- Estoy bien Sabrina, esa pesada no pudo contra mis bestias marinas - Sabrina lo abraza muy fuerte , todo esto a plena vista de una muy cabreada Misty.

\- Por eso eres mi favorito Ash, eres muy fuerte.

Ash se rasca la cabeza mientras los otros 3 líderes miraban divertidos la escena. Sabrina sé acerca al oído del moreno y le susurra

\- Después de la liga, lo tuyo - ante aquello, Ash la mira asombrado como diciéndole ¿en serio? Y ella asiente sonriendo. Misty los ve de lejos y siente unas ganas de ser del equipo Rocket y dejar un Voltorb en medio de esos dos.

En eso, aparece Giovanni, el cual saluda a cada uno de los líderes con la mano

\- ¿Empezamos la reunión?

\- ¿Ahora? Pensé que mi… amiga podría desafiarlo por su última medalla antes de empezar.

Giovanni mira a la pelinaranja y esboza una sonrisa

\- Muy bien Ketchum, sólo porque es amiga tuya, voy a atenderla ahora mismo. Ustedes esperen en mi despacho, esto no tardará mucho.

\- No puedo acompañarla? - Ash estaba entre preocupado por Misty y excitado por ver una batalla del líder de ciudad Verde

\- No, esta prueba deberá hacerla sola y sin ayuda.

Ash mira a Misty y ella le sonríe mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

\- Misty, esto será así: 4 vs 4. Tú y yo sólo usaremos 4 pokémon tú podrás intercambiar en la batalla, yo no. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Misty asiente con la cabeza. - Pues adelante, yo envío a Dugtrio!

\- Adelante Blastoise - aparece el pokémon marisco

\- Puedes comenzar

\- Hidrobomba!

\- Esquiva con excavar!

Blastoise lanza 2 potentes chorros de agua desde sus cañones, pero Dugtrio evita el ataque al meterse bajo tierra

\- Blastoise, usa hidrobomba al suelo para elevarte! - La esmeralda obedece y lanza más agua desde sus cañones logrando hacerse un impulso para dar un gran salto - ahora hidro embestida!

\- Eh? Qué ataque es ese

\- Es una combinación que me enseñó Ash!

Blastoise cae de espaldas, reforzado con hidrobomba para dar mayor potencia al golpe y, al caer, crea un mini terremoto que saca a Dugtrio del subsuelo y lo lanza al aire

\- Oh! Así que así se ve un Dugtrio fuera de la tierra!

\- Así es, y, cuando aún es un Diglett, sólo tiene 2 de esos - Giovanni apunta a una parte del cuerpo de Dugtrio.

\- Rayo burbuja! - y con ese ataque, Dugtrio queda KO

\- Muy bien jovencita! Excelente combinación de ataques! Rhyhorn, ve! - aparece el pokémon clavos en una guardia muy ofensiva y raspando el piso con su pata delantera derecha

\- Hidrobomba!

\- Fisura!

Rhyhorn fué mucho más rápido que Blastoise y usa fisura, el cual deja KO a su objetivo de 1 solo golpe. Misty apenas cree lo que sus ojos veían

\- Pues ésta es mia, continua

\- Ji-ji al ataque! - aparece el pokémon globo - usa fuerza!

Ji-ji, otra vez, se vuelve a modo berserker y corre hacia el pokémon clavos

\- Fisura - Rhyhorn intenta hacer fisura, pero Ji-ji es más rápida y toma a Rhyhorn del cuerno y lo manda a volar lejos, cosa que impresiona a Giovanni - increíble!

\- Esta preciosura es muy fuerte, Ji-ji! Prepara rayo solar

\- Que dices! - Giovanni ve como Ji-ji acumula luz del sol y ordena rápidamente a Rhyhorn atacar - derribo!

Esta vez Rhyhorn golpea primero y embiste a Ji-ji con gran poder, aunque no lo suficiente para derrotarla

\- Ji-ji ahora! - Ji-ji lanza el rayo solar como si lanzara un kamehameha, de hecho, grita "Jiggly, Jiggly Jigglypuff" el rayo sale con tanto poder, que deja KO a Rhyhorn de inmediato. - Muy bien pequeña!

\- Esa Jigglypuff es exageradamente fuerte, Rhydon!, tu turno! - Aparece el pokemon taladro. - Usa fisura!

El ataque golpeó violentamente a Ji-ji y la deja en el suelo. Ji-ji se levanta rápidamente y grita en furia

\- ¿Que? No le hizo nada?! - Giovanni está sorprendido al ver a la pequeña pokémon estar en furia después de tanto castigo. Después de su grito, Ji-ji se cae KO. - Vaya! Me asustaste, jovencita

\- Es una preciosa psicópata! Sandslash! A combatir! - Aparece el pokémon ratón - usa cuchillada!

\- Rhydon, derribo! - Sandslash iba a toda velocidad a golpear a Rhydon, pero éste es más rápido y con su ataque envía lejos al amarillo - Tu pokémon es muy lento, no podrás tocar a Rhydon.

\- Eso crees tú… - susurra Misty - Sandslash, tormenta de arena! - Sandslash invoca un viento huracanado lleno de arena que azotaba a ambos pokémon.

\- Mi pokemon es tipo roca y tierra, la tormenta de arena no le hace efecto

\- No lo tiré para tí, Sandslash, cuchillada !

\- Usa derribo!

Esta vez las garras de Sandslash golpean a Rhydon haciéndole un poco de daño, y esquiva fácilmente el derribo del pokémon taladro.

\- Qué sucede aquí?

\- El ímpetu arena de Sandslash hace que sea más rápido - Excavar!

\- Atento Rhyd… - Giovanni no alcanzó a terminar cuando el excavar golpea a Rhydon y lo deja KO. - Vaya! Has logrado que ocupe mis 4 pokémon, felicidades! Nidoqueen ahora!

\- Usa cuchillada!

Sandslash usa cuchillada, y le hace algo de daño a la Pokémon, Nidoqueen no logra contraatacar debido a la velocidad aumentada de Sandslash

\- Usa surf!

\- Excavar para esquivarlo!

Sandslash alcanza a usar excavar para evitar el ataque de agua, en ese momento, se acaba el efecto de la tormenta de arena

\- Ahora Si! Terremoto! - Nidoqueen hace un terremoto el cual saca volando a Sandslash, luego, este último cae al suelo - Acábalo con fisura!

\- Sandslash, regresa! Ve Fearow! -Misty sonríe mientras cambia su pokémon.

-Que tramas ahora… - pregunta Giovanni muy bajo

El ataque fisura de Nidoqueen no hace efecto en Fearow ya que el ataque es tipo tierra y Fearow, al ser tipo volador, es inmune a ese tipo.

\- Buena elección!, fisura no tiene efecto en Fearow, pero aun así ganaré!

\- Eso lo veremos! Has estado usando tanto fisura, que quiero saber que se siente tirarlo Fearow! Movimiento espejo!

\- Qué!

Fearow hace fisura y derrota a Nidoqueen.

\- No puedo creerlo! Lo hice! - la pelinaranja corre y abraza a Fearow - no sabes cuanto te quiero Fearow! - Fearow solo se sonroja un poco ante las muestras de cariño de Misty.

Misty recibe la medalla tierra de Giovanni y un saludo de manos

\- Eres una entrenadora muy especial, será interesante verte en la liga

\- Respecto a eso…

\- No te preocupes, tienes tiempo. Supe que eres de pueblo Paleta, te voy a dar, aparte de mi técnica de fisura, esta bicicleta para que vayas rápidamente a casa

\- Oh muchas gracias!

En eso aparece Ash, Misty, muy alegre, le muestra su nueva medalla.

\- Ketchum, 5 minutos

\- Ok señor, gracias.

Ash se acerca a Misty, y le toma ambas manos, provocando un rubor en la cara de la joven

\- Muchas felicidades Misty, ahora podrás ir a la liga pokémon para competir

\- Ash… - Misty se suelta de las manos del moreno - No tengo intención de ir a la liga esa

\- De qué hablas! Todo entrenador aspira a ir a la liga pokémon

\- No me gustan los combates, no me gusta que mis pokémon sean dañados… yo solo quería obtener las medallas

\- Pero Misty! Que clase de respuesta es esa!, la liga…

Misty recordó lo que Brock le dijo - Basta! No tengo intención de lograr tu sueño en la liga!

\- De qué me hablas! Todo entrenador quiere ir a la liga!

\- Pues yo no!

\- Entonces ¿para qué querias tanto las medallas?!

\- Para que mis hermanas dejaran de molestarme con eso de " nosotras ganamos las medallas y tu no", ahora les restregaré en la cara mi victoria y me dejarán en paz.

Ash recordó lo que Erika le dijo - O sea… tu solo querias las medallas para lucirlas a tus hermanas?

\- Asi es

\- Vete…

\- Que?

\- ANDATE! OJALA LAS MEDALLAS TE DEN EL RESPETO QUE QUIERES DE TUS HERMANAS, PERO NO LAS MERECES! NO ENTIENDES SU SIGNIFICADO! NO ERES DIGNA DE ESTAR EN UN GIMNASIO! VETE Y NO VUELVAS A PONER UN PIE NUNCA EN UN GIMNASIO!

\- PUES, TAMPOCO QUIERO VOLVER A HACERLO! ADIOS!

Misty sale del gimnasio y se dirige a pueblo Paleta usando la bicicleta que Giovanni le dió. Ash, por su parte, empezó a respirar profundamente tratando de no ser afectado por lo que acaba de pasar… ya llegaria a su gimnasio y podría rugir como Gyarados tranquilamente.

Ash entra a la oficina de Giovanni, ahí estaban todos los otros líderes de gimnasio listos para empezar la reunión.

\- El equipo Rocket - Giovanni comienza a hablar -pretende dominar el mundo usando a los pokémon como herramientas, y supusieron que ustedes, líderes, se opondrían. Por eso los atacaron. Pero subestimaron su poder y por eso perdieron.

\- Les dimos una lección! - Afirmo Blaine

\- Ese no podía ser llamado ejército - Dijo Surge

Giovanni se da la vuelta, dandole la espalda a todos

\- Es por eso que tome "ciertas medidas"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty llega a casa 15 minutos después, saluda y abraza a su madre, luego va a su habitación, saca el estuche con todas las medallas que consiguió y lo estrella en el piso con furia

\- Maldita sea! Podría no haber sido tan sincera e intentar la liga! Pero nooo doña autosuficiente tenía una idea y no había manera de cambiale el parecer! - Misty se tira en su cama y pone una almohada sobre su cabeza. Un grito se ahoga en esa almohada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Giovanni se da vuelta frente a los otros líderes, lleva unos filtros nasales mientras que los líderes empiezan a caer víctimas del somnífero que hace rato estaban enviando unos Vileplumes a través de la ventilación

\- Mi primera medida es descubrirme como general del primer batallón y líder absoluto del equipo Rocket - los otros líderes, antes de caer por efecto del somnífero se sorprendieron con la noticia - Segundo, pienso capturarlos y usarlos para destruir la liga de una vez por todas! Los de la Elite no me vencerán!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En pueblo Paleta, Misty aun estaba en su cama, con la almohada tapandole la cabeza, hasta que un ruido extraño la hizo salir de su rabieta y ver desde donde provenía.

Al sacar la cabeza por la ventana, Misty ve, con asombro, una gigantesca nave con una R roja en su costado, estacionada fuera de su casa.

\- Marjorie Flordeagua! O deberia llamarte Misty? ¿creíste que me engañarias para siempre? Pues no! Aquí estoy y tengo permiso para destruirte!

Misty no lo creía: Ron estaba frente a su casa y seguramente no para algo bueno


	12. Equipo Rocket! IV

Hola a todos! falta poco para el desenlace de este fic y ahora biene lo bueno! la batalla final contra los Rockets ¿qué les sucedera a nuestros heroes? ¿el que escribe habrá hecho alguna de sus locuras? ¡veanlo a continuacion!

Respondiendo:

Cristian43 : Jajaja Misty no llega al nivel de violencia de Akane... ¿o si? gracias por leer y comentar

Viruz Pirata: Ahi veras que hizo Vodka, digo Whishy... que digo Ron! XD en este capitulo jajaja gracias por leer y comentar

Sire: Misty no esta convencida de ir a la liga, aunque potencia de campeona tiene. Gracias por leer y comentar

Bueno eso es todo, ojala les guste este capitulo y como siempre comenten si algo les gusto o no les gusto, que las criticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas. Nos vemos.

 **XII : Equipo Rocket IV!**

Misty no podía creer lo que ve frente a su casa. Una nave de los rocket estacionada y Ron llamándola a combatir.

La pelinaranja rápidamente toma una pokebola con su mano derecha y baja al primer piso, sale por la puerta principal y enfrenta al general.

\- Conque aquí te escondías! Ahora te voy a acabar por entrometerte en nuestros asuntos!

\- En primer lugar, ustedes se metieron conmigo primero! Y ahora vas a ver, porque estoy MUY CABREADA! - Misty está igual que Ji-ji cuando pelea, y lanza su pokebola, de la cual sale Sandslash

\- Me importa un rattata si estás cabreada, Muk, al ataque!

Ron saca a Muk, y, cuando Sandslash lo ve, se pone igual que Misty

\- Veo que estamos en sincronía Sandslash!

Sandslash golpea el piso con sus garras y este se empieza a resquebrajar, lo que le dice a la pelinaranja que…

\- Bien! Has aprendido un ataque nuevo!

\- Muk, usa tóxico!

\- Sandslash, terremoto!

Sandslash usa todo su poder para hacer un terremoto que impide que Muk ataque y lo deja KO.

\- Muy bien Sandslash!

\- Esto no termina! Weezing, sal!

Weezing y Sandslash se miran con odio, Weezing sabe que, por ser tipo tierra, Sandslash tiene resistencia a sus ataques venenosos, por su parte, Sandslash sabe que Weezing es inmune a su terremoto porque tiene levitar… pero NO es inmune a sus garras, y pensaba usarlas. Misty, al parecer, pensó lo mismo

\- Usa cuchillada! - y Sandslash salió rápidamente a golpear a su rival

\- Explosión!

Cuando el pokémon ratón estuvo a punto de golpear a Weezing con sus garras, éste explota lanzando al ratón lejos y muy dañado, pero no derrotado

\- Machamp! - aparece el pokémon superpoder con sus 4 brazos - movimiento sísmico! - Machamp usa el ataque contra Sandslash, sin darle espacio para defenderse, y lo deja KO

\- Esto no termina! Fearow, ve y usa… ! - Misty busca y se da cuenta que no tiene sus otras pokebolas con ella, se le deben haber caído cuando hizo su rabieta.

\- No tienes más pokémon? Que inesperado! Ahora acabaré contigo! - Machamp! Usa…

3 pares de lianas atacan al de 4 brazos, este solo se cubre y ve como frente a él aparecen 3 Venusaurs

\- Si te metes con nuestra hermanita, te metes con nosotras!

Las hermanas de Misty estaban enfrente de ella y listas para pelear

\- Daisy, Violeta, Lily!

\- Tranquila, bobita, ahora tendrás la oportunidad de ver en acción a tus hermanas mayores, Venusaur, látigo cepa!

\- Hojas navaja!

\- Polvo venenoso!

Misty veía como esos enormes pokémon atacaban con asombro

\- Machamp, puños fuego!

3 puños después, las hermanas sensacionales estaban derrotadas

\- Grrr! Ustedes como entrenadoras son un asco! Como Giratinas consiguieron las medallas, ¿Por correo?! - Misty estaba furiosa al ver que sus hermanas eran mucho hablar pero nada más.

\- Ok, nada más de atrasos, ahora las voy a castigar por su insolencia!

\- DEJA A MIS HIJAS EN PAZ - Misty siente un aura maligna detrás de ella y ve a sus hermanas mostrando una cara de miedo, la pelinaranja ve voltea a ver que es esa aura y se encuentra que proviene de…

\- Mamá? - Misty ve a su madre, Delia, poniéndose delante de ellas, con los brazos abiertos .

\- Señor maloso, le sugiero que se vaya… - Daisy le dice mientras suda y tiembla - Mi madre no es la misma si se enoja…

\- Y crees que me importa eso?! - Machamp, contra ellas!

\- Que conste que se lo advertí! - Daisy se dirige a su hermana menor - Misty, debo decirte algo de nuestra madre, algo que aun no quería revelar pero ni modo….

\- Qué sucede?

\- Nuestra madre… no es oriunda de Kanto… ella nació en Alola…

\- Y?

\- Ella era entrenadora allá y vino muy joven acá a participar en la liga pokémon. Ella era conocida como la furia azul de Alola…

\- Qué?!

En ese momento, Delia muestra una pulsera en su mano derecha, y gira un disco que estaba en ella

\- Oh no! ¿Va a usar eso? - Violeta se ve muy angustiada

\- De qué hablan! No entiendo!

Delia empieza a brillar, y una aura azul la envuelve, después se muestra que tiene un traje azul con rayas negras por los costados y blanco en su pecho, ella tenía…

\- Es el traje del Alola Ranger azul - Lily se esconde detrás de sus otras hermanas

El traje en sí es muy ajustado, y muestra cómo Delia, a pesar de haber tenido 4 hijas y de su edad, tiene una muy envidiable figura, lo que provoca un leve rubor en la cara de Ron que la queda viendo. En eso, aparece Mr. Mime desde una súper Ball lanzada por la Alola Ranger azul.

\- Señor maloso… es su última oportunidad para irse… a nuestra madre le apodaron la Ursaring cuando protege a alguna de sus hijas

\- Me están diciendo que nuestra madre es una entrenadora profesional?

\- En la liga pokémon salió tercera, porque la derrotó el actual campeón Lance - Misty abre los ojos enormes con asombro al escuchar eso de Daisy.

\- Eres muy atractiva! Pero no me detendré!

Es entonces que Delia gira un cristal en su pulsera, cruza los brazos, y hace una serie de movimientos con ellos, luego pone su manos en la cabeza y, por último, estira un brazo hacia adelante

\- Qué Giratinas está haciendo?!

\- Nuestra madre es hija del hermano menor del Kahuna de la isla de Mele Mele, eso es un movimiento Z de tipo psíquico llamado

\- DISRUPTOR PSÍQUICO! - Delia carga energía violeta a Mr. Mime y este hace una onda de fuerza descomunal, Machamp sale disparado hacia atrás y choca con Ron, luego ambos siguen yendo atrás y chocan contra la nave, y, por último, la nave explota y manda al general y a sus pokémon lejos. Delia escucha un "el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez" mientras vuelve a ponerse su ropa normal, y entra a casa.

Es en ese momento, que Misty se da cuenta que sus 3 hermanas están escondidas detrás de ella

\- Qué Giratinas fué eso!

\- Es la aterradora fuerza de una madre cuidando a sus hijas… espero tener esa fuerza cuando sea madre - Daisy se toma la cara y se ruboriza un poco

\- Lo único que entiendo es que ustedes son un fraude! Me niego a creer que ganaron las medallas de Kanto!

\- De qué hablas! - Violeta aparece detrás de Daisy - Lo que pasa es que no nos gustan los combates, nos preocupamos de nuestros pokémon.

Misty escucha la misma exacta frase que ella le dijo a Ash y le parece la peor excusa del mundo. Entonces se escucha un grito:

\- MISTY! VEN AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE!

Misty ve como sus hermanas se vuelven a esconder detrás de ella

\- Estás en problemas… te extrañaré querida hermanita menor - Daisy le dice eso mientras pasa su mano por la cabeza de la pelinaranja

\- Tal vez no tengas muchos sesos, pero eras mi favorita - Violeta la abraza y hace como que llora

\- Y yo que estaba por nombrarte como la cuarta hermana sensacional, para que te sintieras bien contigo misma - Lily ahora es quien la abraza

\- Sigan molestando y me volveré hija única! - Misty, muy enojada entra a casa

\- Misty! Mira! - La chica ve la televisión y ve a Giovanni dar un discurso

\- … Así que señores de la élite 4, no intenten detenernos o no vacilaremos en lastimar a los líderes que tenemos cautivos!

La imagen muestra a los 5 líderes amarrados y amordazados y encerrados en una celda, Misty hace de su mano derecha un puño y golpea con fuerza la mesa

\- Me lleva el chanfle! No puedo estar tranquila ni un segundo sin que estos tipos molesten! - acto seguido, la chica va hacia su habitación, recoge sus cosas (entre ellas sus pokebolas) y sale corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa

\- Hija! Ten cuidado!

\- Ellos van a tener que tener cuidado mamá, estoy muy enfadada!

Misty agarra la bicicleta y empieza a pedalear a toda potencia, pero la bicicleta no aguanta la potencia y se corta la cadena haciendo que la Pelinaranja ve caiga

\- Auch! Maldita chatarra inútil que me regaló Giovanni… eh? - Misty ve que la bicicleta es marca Biker, pero la R era un poco rara… al examinarla, se da cuenta que era un dispositivo GPS con el cual pudieron rastrearla - grr! Tramposos! Fearow! Usa vuelo y llévame a ciudad Verde!

El pokémon pico lleva sin esfuerzo a su entrenadora, al llegar a ciudad Verde, Misty primero va al centro pokémon para que curen a Sandslash, lo cual le tomará unos minutos a la enfermera Joy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, dentro de una celda, los líderes se miran unos a otros mientras están amarrados. De pronto, Koga logra soltarse (recordemos que es ninja) y empieza a soltar a Ash, cuando lo hace este le dice que abra la puerta de la celda mientras que él soltaba a los demás. Cuando lo hacen, tratan de escabullirse ya que no tienen sus pokebolas así que Koga, Sabrina y Blaine van a una salida sin que los vean, mientras que Surge y Ash intentarán recuperar las pokebolas y, al mismo tiempo hacer una distracción.

\- Ahí están - Surge apunta a unas pokebolas dentro de una oficina con 4 soldados

\- ¿Y como sabe que son esas? - Ash no parece muy convencido

\- Ketchum! Yo conozco mis pokebolas como si fueran parte de mi!

\- Eso sonó TAN mal…

\- No importa, vamos, ataquémoslos tal y como te enseñé

Surge y Ash sorprenden a los soldados y recuperan sus pokebolas

\- Ketchum, yo iré por los soldados, tú debes ir contra Giovanni

\- Oh mi teniente! Agradezco la confianza!

\- Ninguna confianza! Giovanni usa tipo tierra, a mis pokémon eléctricos los barrería sin piedad pero tu tienes tipo agua

\- Ok - respondió Ash un poco desilusionado - voy por Giovanni.

Giovanni estaba aún transmitiendo por televisión cuando los 2 líderes atacaron, Surge con Raichu y Ash con Gyarados

\- Así que escaparon, ahora yo mismo los acabaré!

Los soldados gritaron "Señor Sakaki" en conjunto, como vitoreandolo

\- Sakaki? No te llamas Giovanni?

\- Mi apellido es Sakaki… ¿no sabían?

\- No teníamos idea, de hecho, no le sé el apellido a ningún otro líder… - Ash se rasca la cabeza un poco confundido

\- Bueno eso no importa Rhyperior ataca!

\- Quien es ese pokémon…?

\- Es… Rhyperior! La evolución de Rhydon, ahora usa lanza rocas!

Rhyperior apunta con su brazo derecho, y de éste sale una roca que impacta a Gyarados, haciéndole mucho daño

\- Contraataca con hidrobomba!

Gyarados lanza una potente hidrobomba contra el pokémon taladro, pero éste lo recibe y no se ve muy dañado

\- Que?

\- Rhyperior tiene roca sólida, una habilidad que le permite resistir los ataques muy efectivos contra él Usa lanza rocas continuos!

El pokémon taladro usa ambos brazos para disparar rocas contra Gyarados

\- Elevate! Que esas rocas no te alcancen!

\- Usa rayo!

\- Qué?

La descarga golpea de lleno al pokémon atrocidad, el cual ruge de dolor

\- Usa dragoaliento!.

Gyarados lanza su ataque, mientras lentamente va descendiendo debido al daño que ha recibido, Rhyperior, por su parte, recibe el ataque pero no mucho daño.

\- Acábalo con machada!

El brazo de Rhyperior brilla, y éste va corriendo a acabar con el pokémon atrocidad. Pero, cuando está a pocos centímetros de este último, se detiene

\- Rhyperior! Qué sucede!?

\- Está paralizado! Vaya! que susto me llevé! Hidrobomba a toda potencia!

No importaba su habilidad, Rhyperior recibió un ataque crítico al estar tan cerca de Gyarados y, más encima, de uno herido y enfurecido. Rhyperior cae lejos y totalmente KO

Giovanni mira seriamente a Ash, mientras saca una pokebola de lujo

\- Realmente eres hijo de Thomas Ketchum… Tienes su fuerza y su garra, pero también tienes su estupidez al intentar desafiarme!

\- No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre! No eres digno de nombrarlo!

\- Ya veremos quien es digno de que! Nidoking, sal! - aparece el pokémon taladro

\- Vaya que te gustan los taladros! ¿Tienes complejo de ferretería? Gyarados, regresa! (descansa amigo) Poliwrath, yo te elijo!

\- Tu insolencia no tiene límites ¿no? Nidoking, bomba lodo!

\- Esquiva y usa puño de hielo!

Nidoking lanza un montón de lodo venenoso, pero Poliwrath lo esquiva y golpea al tipo tierra con su puño lleno de hielo. En ese momento, Poliwrath se toma la mano y hace gestos de dolor.

\- Poliwrath! ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es punto tóxico, todo el que toque a Nidoking puede quedar envenenado, Nidoking, megacuerno!

Nidoking barre con su cola los pies de Poliwrath, luego le da una potente cornada que lo eleva bien alto

\- Avalancha! - un grupo de piedras aparecen encima de Poliwrath y luego lo golpean con fuerza, el azul apenas puede cubrirse y cae pesadamente al suelo

\- Poliwrath! Resiste!

\- Terremoto - el golpe del ataque de Nidoking fue demasiado para Poliwrath, que queda KO - Ahora entiendes que mi nivel está a años luz del tuyo?

\- ¿Alardeas por un triunfo? No has demostrado nada! También le pateé el trasero a tu Rhyperior y nada que me ando dando de maestro pokémon, así que no cantes victoria aun, Psyduck yo te elijo!

\- Nidoking, mega cuerno! - Nidoking corre hacia el pokémon pato y lo golpea con su cuerno

\- Contraataca con hidrobomba! - Psyduck cae de cabeza, se levanta y envía un potente chorro de agua contra Nidoking, el cual recibe mucho daño pero no es derrotado. Psyduck se toma la cabeza y nota el chichón que le quedó por el golpe - estás bien? - Psyduck aletea llorando y gritando por su chichón. De pronto, sus ojos se ponen azules - Psyduck, ese de ahí te golpeó, usa Psíquico!

Psyduck usa su ataque contra Nidoking, lo eleva y lo estrella contra la pared que está detrás de Giovanni, quedando KO.

\- Nooo! ¿Cómo pudiste ganarme?! - Giovanni estaba furioso, saca un aparato comunicador y dice: - Profesor Silph, suelte a Mewtwo!

\- Pero señor Sakaki…

\- AHORA!

Ash mira a Giovanni con curiosidad

\- Mewtwo? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Supongo que conoces la leyenda del pokémon nueva especie Mew. Pues nosotros fuimos capaces de atraparlo y clonarlo hasta lograr al pokémon perfecto Mewtwo y este es el resultado - Aparece el pokémon genético, con un casco en la cabeza - ahora, Destruyelos a todos Mewtwo!

\- Psyduck usa golpes furia! - Psyduck ataca al pokémon, pero una barrera lo rechaza - eh?

\- El casco hace que Mewtwo obedezca y mantiene su barrera activada!

Mewtwo lanza un psíquico que golpea al pokémon pato y lo deja KO.

\- Rayos! Tentacruel, yo te elijo! - Tentacruel aparece - Usa ácido!

El pokémon medusa tira un gran chorro de ácido contra el grisáceo, el cual es rechazado por la barrera, otro psíquico y Tentacruel es derrotado.

\- Gyarados! En tí confío!

\- Iluso!

Mewtwo usa psíquico una vez más y Gyarados queda KO

\- Max eres mi carta de triunfo! - Aparece Blastoise, que apunta con sus cañones al pokémon genético, este ataca con psíquico, pero Max contraataca con hidrobomba, como había entrenado anteriormente. - Resiste Max!

Mewtwo ataca con mucho poder, y Max lo resiste con hidrobomba, pero Max se empieza a cansar y sus chorros empiezan a debilitarse, hasta que Max no puede seguir y recibe el psíquico, que lo envía con fuerza atrás y se estrella contra Ash y luego contra la pared. Ahí Max queda aparentemente inconsciente en la pared sin mostrar como quedó Ash.

\- Por Arceus, Ash! - Misty está horrorizada al ver lo que le pasó al líder de ciudad Celeste - Sandslash! Terremoto!

Aparece Sandslash y usa terremoto, pero la barrera sigue protegiendo a Mewtwo, luego este último usa psíquico y derrota al pokémon ratón.

\- Es muy fuerte! Flareon, a quemarlo! Lanzallamas!

Aparece el pokémon llama y le tira a Mewtwo un poderoso lanzallamas, el cual también es rechazado por la barrera del pokémon genético. Este último lanza su psíquico que daña y derrota rápidamente a Flareon

\- Giratinas! Resiste todo y derrota a mis pokémon de un solo ataque! Si no puedo quemarte, intentaré electrocutarte! Pikachu, al ataque! Usa rayo!

Pikachu aparece y lanza un poderoso rayo a Mewtwo, pero (bueno ya deberían haberlo adivinado a estas alturas) la barrera soporta el ataque y (sip, también esto es un poco monótono, por ahora) Mewtwo ataca con psíquico a la amarilla y esta queda KO.

\- OK.! nada mas de juegos! Fearow! A combatir! - Aparece el pokemon pico - ataque furia! - Fearow vuela rápidamente y comienza a golpear a la barrera, cuando Mewtwo intenta usar psíquico contra Fearow, la barrera se apaga por un momento y Fearow aprovecha para golpearlo antes de ser alcanzado por el poderoso ataque psíquico y caer derrotado.

\- Vaya! No sabía que la barrera se detenía cuando el clon que Fuji hizo hace su ataque! ¡puede ser que si recibe un golpe extremadamente fuerte dañe incluso el casco! - el profesor Silph está viendo el combate y hace en voz alta este comentario.

\- Un golpe extremadamente fuerte? Tengo al pokémon adecuado! Ji-ji al ataque! - Ji-ji aparece y, como es normal en ella, se pone en modo berserker - Usa tu fuerza Ji-ji!

Ji-ji saca una loza del piso (recordemos que es el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, y que esas lozas pesan entre 35 y 40 kilos) la levanta y, con mucha fuerza, se la lanza al pokémon genético. La barrera rechaza el violento ataque, pero sobrecarga el casco y este colapsa partiéndose en 2. La cabeza de Mewtwo es liberada y Ji-ji, al verlo pierde su modo berserker y pone una cara de enamorada completamente sonrojada

\- Ji-ji! No es momento de enamorarte! Cuidado! - pero el aviso llegó tarde, Mewtwo, usando psíquico otra vez derrota a Ji-ji

\- Tonta! Sin el casco no puedo controlar el poder de Mewtwo - Giovanni estaba furioso, aunque no tanto como Misty…

\- A QUIÉN LLAMAS TONTA! ODIO QUE ME LO DIGAN! Blastoise! Sal - Blastoise aparece frente a Mewtwo y este le gruño - Rayo burbuja!

Blastoise ataca con rayo burbuja, el cual le llega a Mewtwo, este responde con psíquico, pero, ante la orden de Misty, Blastoise usa hidrobomba para resistir el ataque (como también entrenó para pelear contra Sabrina). Mewtwo está un poco confundido ya que es la segunda vez que resisten su ataque de esa manera, pero aumenta el poder de improviso y logra derrotar a la pobre Blastoise

\- Rayos! Ahora no hay nadie que lo detenga! - el profesor Silph está escondido y temeroso, luego ve que Surge trata de detenerlo y es acabado por el pokémon genético - Es un pokémon salvaje! Y de muy alto nivel! Nos acabará a todos

\- Salvaje? ¿que no era tuyo, Giovanni?

\- No hay pokebola capaz de contener el poder de Mewtwo! Ahora acepta tu destino!

\- Acepta un par de exeggcute! - Misty saca una pokebola y se la tira en toda la cabeza de Mewtwo, este , antes de reaccionar, es capturado por el dispositivo

1...2… y paf! Sale de la pokebola

\- Te lo dije!

\- Tu callate! No me rendire! - Misty saca una super ball y golpea la cabeza de Mewtwo otra vez, esta vez el pokémon se agarra la cabeza , dando a entender que le dolió el golpe, antes de ser capturado

1...2… y paf! Vuelve a salir. Mewtwo está muy enfadado y gruñe a Misty, pero esta ya tenía una ultra ball en su mano y la tira como Rhyperior tira sus rocas. La ultra ball le llega en la cara, Mewtwo da un leve grito de dolor y se tapa la cara donde fue golpeado antes de ser capturado

1.. 2… 3… click! Mewtwo fue capturado por Misty, ni ella , ni Giovanni ni el profesor Silph lo pueden creer. Luego, la pokebola desaparece y, desde la pokédex de Misty se escucha "tu pokémon ha ido a PC debido a que tu equipo ya tiene 6 pokémon.

\- Maldita.. MALDITA NIÑA! HAS ARRUINADO AÑOS DE PLANIFICACIÓN AHORA VERÁS - Giovanni usa un revivir máximo y trae de vuelta a Rhyperior - Rhyperior! Acaba con esta molestia!

\- DEJA A MISTY EN PAZ! - Giovanni se voltea y ve a Max en pie, siendo rodeado de una extraña aura plateada. Detrás de Max, Ash ve como su pulsera y la de Max brillan al mismo tiempo - No permitiré que causes más daño, te metiste con mis pokémon, te metiste con mi padre, pero a Misty no la tocas!- El aura se vuelve más grande y entonces, Blastoise brilla y empieza a cambiar, los cañones de su espalda desaparecen y reaparecen en sus manos, y luego, aparece un gran cañón en su espalda y su caparazón se hace más grueso - Max! Hidrobomba! - una bola de agua aparece dentro del cañón más grande de Max, y luego es lanzado a gran velocidad contra Rhyperior. El impacto logra enviarlo a través de una pared y dejarlo KO.

Giovanni, entonces intenta escapar, pero Misty le lanza un de sus famosos pokebolazos en la cabeza el cual lo aturde. Giovanni solo puede decir "el equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez" antes de caer desmayado debido al golpe recibido.

\- Vaya! Una pokebola que capture cualquier pokemon con solo lanzarla… que buena idea! La llamaré el pokebolazo maestro!... o mejor Master Ball.. si Master Ball suena mejor - el profesor Silph se retira calmadamente antes de que entren los otros líderes y la policía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La oficial Jenny se lleva a Giovanni, Misty está con Ash

\- Qué fue eso que hiciste con Max?

\- Serena, una amiga por correspondencia, me contó que ciertos pokémon pueden "megaevolucionar" Que es lo que hice con Max. Ella me envió la piedra y la pulsera para hacerlo, aunque debo admitir que nunca lo había intentado con Max.

\- Vaya hoy ha sido un día de sorpresas

\- Creí haberte dicho que no pisaras un gimnasio… pero gracias

\- Esta es la segunda vez que te tengo que salvar de los rockets - la pelinaranja esbozaba una sonrisa ante la sonrisa del moreno… Ash, yo..

lo siento, debería haberte dicho a que iba cuando te pedí ayuda con las medallas

\- Soy yo el que debe disculparse, creí que todos los entrenadores pokémon apuntaban a la liga, pero tu no eres como los otros entrenadores… tú eres especial.

Misty sintió que su cara estaba ardiendo y veía que Ash se le acercaba… y aparece Sabrina

\- Te llevo a Celeste?

\- Claro, gracias, Misty

\- Sí?

\- Qué opinan tus pokémon de tu decisión?

\- Eh?

\- Después de todo, ellos son los que pelearon duro para que ganaras las medallas, deberías saber que opinan ellos

\- Pero si yo no entiendo nada de lo que dicen!

\- Pues… tal vez te estás perdiendo de algo que quieran decirte.

Sabrina usa teleportacion del Abra que tiene y desaparecen, no sin antes que el moreno le dedique una última sonrisa a la pelinaranja

\- No deberías sonreírme tanto… haces más difícil el olvidar que estoy enamorada de tí.

Luego de eso, Misty vuelve a pueblo Paleta.


	13. Liga Pokémon?

43 Comentarios! nuevo record personal y penultimo capitulo! Si, en el próximo se acaba este loco Fic, asi que tienen esta última oportunidad para comentar y salir en el último Respondiendo que será en el próximo capitulo.

Respondiendo:

Viruz Pirata : Misty es una caja de sorpresas andante. Aunque a veces las sorpresas no son buenas XD gracias por leer y comentar

Sire : Lo de Sabrina con Ash... será misterio hasta el final sorry XD y lo de la liga.. pues aqui veras si participa o no. gracias por leer y comentar

Cristian 43 : Antes del picorete, esos dos deben resolver ciertos asuntos ¿no crees? gracias por leer y comentar socio

Bueno, les dejo el penultimo capitulo y, como siempre, comenten si les parecio bueno el Fic, etc. nos leemos!

 **XIII : Liga pokémon… ?**

El sol brillaba en un nuevo día en pueblo Paleta. En los árboles, unos Pidgeys revoloteaban al aprender a volar. Nada daba a entender que el día anterior toda la región Kanto estuvo amenazada por el ya desintegrado equipo Rocket.

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, los pokémon estaban relajados, incluso cierto pokémon genético, que ayer era muy violento y agresivo, hoy está calmado, como aliviado de ya no estar bajo el mando obligado de Giovanni.

Solo en un lugar en especifico no hay calma. Ese lugar era la habitación de Misty, que iba a informar a su equipo su decisión de no ir a la liga a pesar de tener las 8 medallas.

Los sacó a todos de sus pokebolas y los formó uno al lado del otro para decirles:

\- Ok chicos, gracias a ustedes, ya tengo las 8 medallas, aunque me di cuenta que mis hermanas, son pésimas, si yo fuera líder de gimnasio, nunca, pero NUNCA, ganarían mi medalla. Pero esto no quiere decir que el esfuerzo fue en vano, aprendí cosas, algunas por las buenas, la mayoría por las malas, ustedes se hicieron muy fuertes, nos hicimos una particular familia.

Yo a ustedes los quiero mucho y no me gustan… - en ese momento, Misty recuerda como sus hermanas dijeron "no nos gustan los combates, nos preocupamos por nuestros pokémon" - en fin, he tomado la decisión de no ir a la liga Pokémon y… - todos los pokémon empiezan a reaccionar mal ante la noticia, Blastoise le grita furiosa, Pikachu habla enojada y lanzando chispas por las mejillas, Sandslash apunta a Misty y habla enojado con Pikachu, Flareon solo la mira con cara de desaprobación Fearow aletea gritando indignado y Ji-ji… ella solo empezó a llorar - chicos, basta! saben que no les entiendo, basta! - pero los pokémon seguían alegando y aumentaban el volumen - basta! - Misty se tapó los oídos, pero aun los oía alegar, se puso de cuclillas desesperada, hasta que empezó a escuchar otra cosa:

\- Blastoise! Blast… Soy tu pokémon más fuerte! Desde que era una Squirtle me he preparado para este momento! Como te atreves a quitarnos el combate! Ese chico Ash tenía razón cuando dijo que no eras digna!

\- Pika! Pikachu! Pikapi… He entrenado tanto! Quería mostrarle a Sandslash lo fuerte que me he puesto! Que no necesito ser una Raichu! Si tus hermanas son pésimas, no quiere decir que tu tambien lo seas! Pero no me gusta tu decisión!

\- Sand… Sandslash… te lo dije Pikachu.. Se los dije a todos! Ella no es la adecuada! Tiene miedo y no nos tiene confianza! Es una perdedora!

\- Fearow! Fear… NO! NO! NO! Que haces! Mi parvada se reirá de mí si no participamos! Es mi oportunidad de lucirme en combate, por eso te seguí, por eso evolucione!

\- Jiggly… Ji… Solo quería cumplir el deseo de ser una pro de mi entrenadora original… snif…

Misty los ve a todos con asombro… es la primera vez que entiende lo que sus pokemon tratan de decirle, y todos quieren ir a la liga pokémon.

\- SILENCIO! En serio quieren ir a la liga? No temen lastimarse? - todos primero asienten con la cabeza y luego niegan con la cabeza - Saben el ridículo que haré frente a Ash, cuando le cuente?! Vuelvan a sus pokebolas, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya era casi hora del almuerzo cuando Misty llegó a ciudad Celeste, aún no se creía que, algunas semanas atrás, ella estaba conociendo al líder de gimnasio, su primer amor: Ash Ketchum.

Al entrar en el gimnasio, ella veía como todos estaban practicando con sus pokémon, al fondo, donde la otra vez Misty se encontró con Ash, estaba Sabrina

\- Misty! Hola que haces por aquí?

\- (Qué haces tú aquí) - pensó la pelinaranja - Vengo a hablar con Ash

\- Él está en el salón de prácticas, junto a Max

\- Ok gracias - Misty camina hacia donde Sabrina dijo que Ash estaría, quiso evitar recordar el hecho que ella estaba en un traje de baño de 2 piezas, la de abajo eran como pantaletas y arriba era como un peto, todo en 2 tonalidades de púrpura. Le molestaba el pensar que Sabrina era la novia de Ash y por eso vestía así en el gimnasio.

-/-/-/ -/-/-/ -/-/-/

Misty toca la puerta del salón, luego del "pase" que escuchó entra, y, al hacerlo, se encuentra con 2 cosas:

1- El salón está lleno de vapor y el calor en su interior es evidente y

2- Ash estaba vestido con sólo una zunga azul marina sentado en el suelo y lleno de transpiración por todo el cuerpo.

La mezcla de ambas cosas le sube la temperatura a Misty que empieza a abanicarse con una mano, Ash aún no se da cuenta que ella estaba viéndolo

\- Esto es cansador, tu escaldar está bien, pero necesito que mejores tu puntería

\- Blastoise! Blast? - Max mira hacia donde estaba la pelinaranja y la saluda

\- Hola Max, Ash… debo hablar contigo

\- Misty! Hola! Me llegó un MT llamado escaldar y Max lo aprendió, ahora podré bañarme con agua caliente para variar

\- Ya veo, tu no paras de mejorar

\- Soy ese tipo de entrenador, además, después de la liga yo…

\- … De eso quiero hablarte! Hoy les informé mi decisión a mis pokémon acerca de la liga…

\- Y?

\- Casi me matan, tanto gritaron o hicieron escándalo que terminé entendiendoles lo que querían decirme. Y eso era que querían ir a la liga.

\- Felicidades por lograr entender a tus pokémon - Ash tomó una toalla y comenzó a sacarse el sudor de su cuerpo, todo esto ante una muy nerviosa Misty - ¿y qué harás entonces?

\- Voy a ir, si mis pokémon quieren, yo voy… pero necesito tu ayuda para que no me hagan papilla a la primera.

\- No seas ridícula, tienes mucha habilidad para esto, tu…

\- Ash… ¿Vas a hacer que te diga que tuviste razón? OK. Ash Ketchum, tú tenías la razón y yo, una vez más, estaba equivocada. - Misty mira al suelo avergonzada, pero luego nota que Ash coge su mentón y se lo levanta para mirarla directo a los ojos, lo que aumenta su enrojecimiento en su cara

\- No te he pedido eso, aunque suena muy bien que lo reconozcas - Ash ve directamente a los ojos de la chica, esos ojos verdes en los cuales se pierde y pierde toda noción del tiempo y el espacio - Ok. te ayudaré, ven después del almuerzo con traje de baño empezaremos en la piscina a entrenar a Blastoise.

Misty sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, al salir, de reojo ve que Sabrina está entrenando con un Slowpoke, un Slowbro y un Psyduck. A ella le da curiosidad ver que la violeta está usando pokémon de tipo agua con algunos rasgos de psíquico .

\- ¿Será que, ya que son novios, ella quiere explorar el tipo agua? - se preguntaba la pelinaranja, aunque salió rauda del gimnasio y se dirigió al centro pokémon para almorzar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

3 horas después, Misty estaba haciendo estiramientos de piernas y brazos al lado de la piscina principal del gimnasio, Ash le dijo que Sabrina se había ido a Azafrán por un par de días, así que estarían solos en un entrenamiento arduo.

Durante las siguientes 2 semanas, Misty tuvo un régimen de ejercicio y técnicas para todos sus pokémon, Misty iba al centro pokémon a almorzar y dormir, a pesar de las invitaciones que Ash y Sabrina le hacían. Al terminar ese tiempo, la liga se inauguraba y Misty era una de las competidoras.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

\- Esto es fácil, son 3 rondas de eliminación y luego vienen los octavos de final para adelante. En las primeras 3 rondas,, solo podrás usar 2 pokémon, en los octavos usaras 3, en cuartos 4, en semis 5 y, si llegas a la final… mejor dicho CUANDO llegues a la final, podrás usar los 6.

\- Gracias Ash, y a tí también Sabrina, su ayuda me da la confianza de que me irá bien.

\- Misty, no te tenses, trata de disfrutar el combate, y ¡no tengas piedad con ningún oponente! Que ellos no lo tendrán contigo - Sabrina le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda a la pelinaranja mientras le sonríe.

\- Deseenme suerte

\- Éxito! La suerte es para los mediocres! Eso decía mi padre.

\- Ok.!

 **Liga Pokémon : Ronda 1**

En la ceremonia de inauguración, Misty se da cuenta la enorme cantidad de participantes que hay, en la tribuna principal se pueden ver a Lorelei, Bruno y a Agatha sentados y arriba de estos, está Lance el campeón vigente y, al lado de Lance esta…

\- Eh? Esa mujer al lado del campeón de parece a mi mamá - Misty piensa eso mientras intenta ver si es ella o no

\- Misty, hija hola! - Delia la saluda desde la tribuna al lado del campeón, Misty, sumamente avergonzada, le sonríe y le mueve los dedos de la mano derecha en forma de saludo.

La primera ronda, le presenta a la pelinaranja a Sam, un chico que tenía un Pidgeotto y un Tauros, Misty había elegido a Fearow y a Flareon para empezar. El encuentro fue más o menos fácil para Misty, ya que Sam cometió muchos errores, los cuales aprovechó la de pueblo Paleta para derrotarlo 2x0

\- Qué haces aquí y qué hacías al lado de Lance? - después de su participación, Misty se encuentra con su madre

\- Vengo a ver a mi hija - Delia le sonríe mientras le acaricia la mejilla - y lo otro… Lance me reconoció mientras estaba esperando entrar al estadio y me invitó personalmente a acompañarlo.

\- En serio?

\- Vamos! Que le di el combate de su vida, lamentablemente para mi, mi ataque Z solo sirve 1 vez por combate, o hubieras sido la hija de la campeona de Kanto

\- Estás llena de sorpresas, mamá.

 **Liga pokémon : Ronda 2**

El día de la segunda ronda había llegado. De 128 participantes, 64 lograron avanzar, incluida Misty, que estuvo viendo vídeos de los otros combates para ver quien podría ser su próximo rival.

\- No sé para qué hice eso! No me acuerdo de ninguno! Esto es como estudiar en la escuela y a mi nunca me fue muy bien!

\- No digas eso, apuesto que si te digo cosas de los que ganaron, tú te acuerdas

\- Me das mucho crédito Sabrina

\- El del Scyther bailarín…

\- Jano? Pues no sé si sea muy difícil, parece que ganó de suerte

\- Un par de Muks…

\- Perla… sé ve muy fuerte, pero no entiendo porque tener 2 Muks

\- El del Rapidash…

\- Marcelo, su pokémon es muy fuerte, no tuvo que mostrar al otro.

Así siguieron por varios minutos, la violeta le decía los pokémon y la pelinaranja el nombre del entrenador o entrenadora y algún comentario.

\- Viste que no era tan difícil?

\- Donde estabas cuando iba a la escuela…

Misty y Sabrina se hicieron amigas, empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas, pero Misty siempre evitaba el tema del amor. Le incomodaba decirle que le gustaba el novio de la otra.

En la segunda ronda, a Misty le tocó Marcelo y su Rapidash. Misty había decidido no repetir sus pokémon para que todos pudieran combatir, ella sacó a su pareja de enamorados : Pikachu y Sandslash.

El combate fue muy duro, Misty empezó con Pikachu, pero ella no tenía la velocidad del caballo de fuego, así que recibió unos buenos golpes, pero Pikachu hizo también su trabajo y paralizó a Rapidash, luego de lo cual derrotarlo fue más fácil.

El segundo Pokémon de Marcelo era también un Pikachu, pero macho, este se hizo el lindo con la amarilla, lamentablemente para él, Sandslash, muy celoso, lo derrotó con un potente terremoto.

Después del combate, Sandslash todavía alegaba al contrario por intentar seducir a su novia, pero la amarilla le empezó a acariciar el cuello con su cola y a lanzarle breves chispazos, lo cual tranquilizó al ratón.

\- Estuviste genial Misty! - Ash se acerca a darle un refresco a la chica

\- Gracias, aunque esta ronda fue más difícil.

\- Y se pondrá peor, pero confío en tus habilidades

\- Gracias.

 **Liga pokémon : Ronda 3**

\- No puedo creer como llueve! - Misty veía como llovía a cántaros - Sí ayer tuvimos un sol maravilloso

\- Pues nos toca mojarnos parece, no te recomiendo que uses a Flareon - Ash le entrega un paraguas celeste para que lo use y no se moje mucho mientras dure el combate

\- Gracias, esta vez le toca a Blastoise y a Ji-ji, deje lo mejor para el final.

En la última ronda antes de las finales, Misty está en su zona con un traje antiagua amarillo y su paraguas, su adversario salió unos minutos después, llevando una camisa blanca abierta, jeans negros y botas de goma blancos. Al parecer la lluvia que caía no le afectaba y entraba con propiedad.

\- Y a este que le pasa! - susurró Misty mientras su rival saludaba a un grupo de chicas que gritaban por él

\- Vaya! Es el turno de Emilio! El tipo más encantador que ha pasado a la tercera ronda - la voz de la relatora, no le hace mayor efecto a la pelinaranja, la cual ve al tipo que aún está lanzandoles besos a las chicas

\- Oye! Está lloviendo y me mojo! Quieres dejar esas tonterías y empezar?!

\- Oh! No me habia dado cuenta de que una hermosa chica estaba frente a mi… disculpa mi rudeza.. ¿quieres salir conmigo a cenar después de esta ronda?

Desde las graderías, un aura roja de furia aumenta

\- Ya poh! Empiezen! Después intentas ligartela! - Grita el que está al lado del furioso.

\- Oye engreido! Yo no salgo con gente desconocida!

\- Desconocida? Soy un famoso modelo de ciudad Azulona

\- De Azulona, eso explica muchas cosas

\- Okey pueblerina, eres linda pero , si no sabes quien soy, no mereces seguir en este torneo! Sal, Dratini!

\- Ji-ji! Es tu turno!

Una combinación de canto y fuerza después, Dratini está en el suelo, totalmente KO. Emilio no lo puede creer, en la gradería el de la aura de furia grita:

\- Te faltan 100 años para derrotar a Misty! A mi apenas me derrotaste! Se mas humilde o te borraran del mapa, perdedor! - Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que el del aura de furia era Ash.

\- Arcanine! Demuestrale a la pueblerina quien es el que manda!

\- Un pokémon de tipo fuego bajo la lluvia? En serio?

\- Un poquito de agua no es nada para mi pokémon!

\- OK. yo me encargo de eso! Blastoise! Este amiguito quiere jugar

Debido a que al autor le gustan los pokémon, suprimimos la PALIZA que Blastoise le dio al pobre Arcanine. Luego de la batalla , Emilio va muy enojado contra Misty

\- No puedo creer que una pueblerina me haya derrotado! Seguramente has hecho algún tipo de trampa!

\- Ya me tienes un poco aburrida con lo de pueblerina! Dilo una vez más, y esta pueblerina te va a borrar la cara de un palmazo!

Emilio se retira y Ash llega corriendo al lado de Misty

\- Me alegra ver que pudiste con él

\- Que tipo mas desagradable!.

 **Liga Pokémon : 8vos de Final**

\- Has llegado más lejos que tus hermanas, me siento orgulloso de como has progresado - Ash habla con Misty en el nuboso día donde se realizarán los octavos de final de la liga pokémon.

\- Gracias Ash, espero que ahora pueda ganar usando toda la fuerza de mis pokémon.

\- A quienes llevarás?

\- Blastoise, Fearow y Ji-ji, son los más fuertes de mi equipo y esta vez no iré a especular.

\- La chica que es tu rival es muy fuerte también, aunque sólo mostró a Lickitung

\- Pues a mi no se me ocurrió ocultar mis pokémon, y admito que es buena idea

\- A tí te gusta ir fuerte y derecho no más

\- Jejeje

\- Misty… debo decirte que Sabrina y yo…

\- ...Oh! No te preocupes, ya lo sé

\- ¿Lo sabias? Entonces sabias que ella va a…

\- ...Si, me imaginé eso también

\- ...no te importa?

\- No, para nada - Misty hizo un gesto que ella juraba que era una sonrisa, pero no - ya, ahora voy a ganar esta ronda

\- Éxito

\- Gracias

Misty se aleja un poco alterada por la conversación con Ash, pero se había prometido no interponerse entre él y Sabrina.

Por su parte Ash, se queda donde estaba, mirando a la pelinaranja de lejos y con una cara de melancolía

\- Le contaste? - Sabrina apareció detrás de él

\- Ya lo sabía

\- Y?

\- Dijo, que no le importaba - Ash tenía una cara de desilusión que no se la podía.

\- Qué raro! Hubiese jurado que si… - Sabrina estaba con cara de confundida mientras tomaba el hombro del líder de gimnasio.

Resulta que Alejandra (la rival de Misty) no ocultó sus pokémon, lo que pasaba es que ella era entrenadora Lickitung y tenía muchos de ellos uno tenía ataques de fuego, otro eléctricos y el último de hielo, pero no pudieron contra la exagerada fuerza de Ji-ji, la velocidad y prescicion de Fearow y el poder de Blastoise. 3x0 gano la pelinaranja.

 **Liga Pokémon : 4tos de Final**

El día de los cuartos de final de la liga pokémon era uno con un sol radiante, que prometía batallas increíbles.

\- No sabes lo entusiasmado que estoy sólo porque has llegado a estas instancias - Ash está muy sonriente al lado de Misty

\- Pues yo estoy sorprendida conmigo misma, no creí que me fuera tan bien… - de pronto, se escucha un grito algo familiar

ASH ES EL MAS LINDO Y NOSOTRAS LO AMAMOS, CLUB DE FANS DE ASH KETCHUM AL ATAQUE

\- Misty… tu rival es…

\- Lo sé, es Sara… parte del club de fans de Ash Ketchum… las seguidoras de Erika

\- Qué piensas hacer?

\- Yo nada… Flareon, por otro lado… - Misty dijo esto un último con una sonrisa malvada.

Y los cuartos de final entre Sara y Misty fue un mero trámite para la pelinaranja, Sara, como se esperaba, usó puros pokémon tipo planta, lo cual hizo que Flareon destacara por su elegancia al atacar y derrotar a todos sus rivales él sólo.

Al terminar el combate, Sara va donde Misty con una cara muy seria Misty no sabia a que iba, pero, cuando Sara estuvo cerca de ella, se inclina frente a la pelinaranja.

\- Lo sentimos! Erika era parte de nuestro club y se volvió una malvada, y nosotras la alentamos a eso… eso estuvo mal y por eso te pedimos perdón - Misty estaba asombrada, pero su asombro aumentó cuando vió que todas las del club que estaban en la tribuna también estaban inclinadas pidiendo perdón

\- No fue culpa de ustedes y tampoco es responsabilidad de ustedes lo que hizo Erika, así que no hay nada que perdonar.

\- Eres una chica muy buena y fuerte… ¿No quisieras unirte al club? Ash es muy lindo y…

\- No gracias! - a Misty se le estaba acabando la amabilidad así que decidió retirarse para prepararse para las semifinales.

\- Felicidades, pelitos de zanahoria!

\- Gaby Oak! Para de decirme así

\- Tendrás que ganar las semifinales si quieres eso!

\- Y por qué?

\- Porque, querida pelitos de zanahoria, YO soy tu contrincante para semifinales, y pienso derrotarte! Así que ve con todo!

\- Contra tí? Muy bien! Esto se pondrá bueno por fin.


	14. Liga Pokemon parte 2

Hola, último capitulo; vamos altiro a él y abajo el respondiendo y otras cositas:

 **XIV : Liga Pokémon parte 2**

 **Liga pokémon : Semifinales**

El día de las semifinales, Misty estaba nerviosa. Gaby Oak era reconocida por ser muy buena entrenadora y por sus fuertes pokémon. Ella y Misty nunca se habían enfrentado y, por eso, no conocían las estrategias de la otra.

\- Esta será una dura batalla - Misty estaba preparándose, en cuanto termine la batalla anterior, tendrán 10 minutos antes de comenzar el suyo - Es primera vez que la enfrento pero tiene fama de ser muy buena.

\- Pues, cuando combatió contra mí, la noté distraída - Ash tenía el dedo índice en su boca como acordándose

\- (¿Será porque la tenias toda boba, ya que combatiste contra ella en zunga, según ella me dijo?)

\- ¿Dijiste algo Misty?

\- ¿Yo? Nada… no dije nada Ash… y ya me voy

La batalla entre Wenceslao y Tobías había terminado con el triunfo del primero 5x3, curiosamente una semifinal fue masculina y la otra será femenina. La pelinaranja va y se sitúa en su zona, mientras hace respiraciones profundas. Entre el público, Ash la mira con cara seria… mientras escucha todo tipo de piropos que los asistentes hombres le lanzaban a la chica, cosas como "eres la más linda del torneo" hasta "¿quieres ser mi novia?" son gritadas desde las tribunas, Misty se había hecho muy popular por su belleza y su estilo de combate.

A los pocos minutos, aparece Gaby, desatando más aplausos y piropos desde las tribunas

\- A estos les sirve cualquier pokémon - replica entredientes Ash.

Comienzan las semifinales, Misty y Gaby se ven con una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Blastoise, a combatir! - Gaby saca a Blastoise, el cual se pone listo para atacar

\- Iré a la segura… - susurró Misty - Pikachu, al ataque! - Aparece la amarilla eléctrica - Pikachu rayo!

\- Terremoto!

Nadie se imaginaba que el Blastoise de Gaby sabía terremoto, eso, combinado con la velocidad del pokémon marisco, logran derrotar a la amarilla rápidamente. Misty estaba sorprendida, su pokémon tenía la ventaja pero igual perdió.

\- Es muy buena - Misty habló entre dientes, y ve como Gaby miraba hacia las tribunas ¿estaría su familia ahí? - Blastoise! Al ataque! - Blastoise aparece y mira seriamente a su rival, que también es un Blastoise.

\- Hidrobomba! - ambas chicas ordenan el mismo ataque y ambos pokémon lanzan potentes chorros de agua desde sus cañones, los chorros chocan con gran potencia y, luego de un rato, paran. La potencia de ambos está igualada.

\- Usa mordisco - gritó la pelinaranja

\- Cabezazo - replicó la castaña

La esmeralda se acerca al azul para morderlo, pero éste último usa su velocidad para golpearla con su cabeza haciéndola retroceder un poco

\- Es muy rápido… - Misty pensaba como poder derrotar a Gaby - Rayo burbuja!

La verde lanza el rayo, el cual no hace mucho daño al azul

\- Terremoto! - Gaby comienza una nueva carga contra la pokémon de Misty

\- Usa hidrosalto e hidro embestida! - Gaby no entendió que quiso decir la pelinaranja con eso, pero pronto vio como la esmeralda saltaba y usaba el agua de sus cañones para ganar altura y esquivar el terremoto del azul, luego, la Blastoise esconde su cabeza y sus extremidades en su caparazón y desde uno los agujeros del mismo sale un potente chorro de agua el cual impulsa la caparazón hacia el azul, que recibe mucho daño.

El público estaba enfervorizado con esa combinación, Ash sólo sonreía al ver que todo el entrenamiento que hicieron con Misty estaba dando resultados.

\- Me sorprendiste, pelitos, pero ahora verás! Usa cabezazo!

\- Rayo burbuja!

El pokémon marisco sé tiro de cabeza contra la esmeralda, pero ésta disminuyó la potencia del ataque con sus burbujas, así que recibió menos daño

\- Aprovecha que está cerca y usa mordisco! - La esmeralda no tardó en obedecer y usa su ataque de mordisco contra el azul el cual estaba muy dañado - Acábalo con embestida! - Y justamente, la embestida era lo que necesitaba la esmeralda para dejar KO a su contrincante.

\- Tu Blastoise es muy fuerte

\- Si, aunque entrenamos mucho para que lograra aplicar bien su fuerza en combate

\- Quién te enseñó esas palabras complicadas, naranjita?

\- Ash…

\- Ya veo - Gaby vuelve a mirar hacia la tribuna y luego saca una pokebola - sigamos mejor, Dodrio, sal! - aparece el ave triple, listo para el combate

\- Regresa Blastoise (mereces un descanso) Fearow, Al ataque!

\- Dodrio, agilidad

\- Fearow, picotazo

El ave triple mueve rápidamente sus patas, para aumentar su velocidad, luego recibe el picotazo de Fearow y algo de daño

\- Dodrio, ataque triple!

\- Esquivalo con vuelo!

Dodrio ataca con unos rayos azules, amarillos y rojos, pero Fearow los esquiva al volar a gran altura

\- Usa agilidad otra vez!

Mientras Fearow descendía para hacer el ataque de vuelo, Dodrio aumentaba su velocidad con el ataque de agilidad. El ataque le llega al de 3 cabezas y le hace bastante daño

\- Esta es mia! Fearow ataque furia!

\- Ataque triple!

Esta vez Dodrio ataca primero debido al aumento de su velocidad Fearow recibe daño y, además, queda paralizado, con lo cual falla su ataque.

\- Pico taladro Dodrio! - Dodrio golpea con fuerza a Fearow el cual recibe mucho daño

\- Movimiento espejo! - Fearow responde con el mismo ataque y golpea al pokémon triple con su pico, dejándolo KO - Eso es!

\- Eres bastante buena naranjita! Voy a tener que ponerme seria! Nidoking, ahora!

\- Regresa Fearow! (mereces descansar, amigo) Sandslash, al ataque!

Ambas chicas cruzan miradas antes de comenzar el combate. El público estaba aplaudiendo a rabiar, ya que era un combate muy apretado.

\- Sandslash, excavar!

\- Tóxico!

El pokémon ratón se entierra, logrando esquivar el ataque del pokémon taladro, luego, a este último le llega el ataque de excavar, recibiendo algo de daño, pero, por tocar a Nidoking, Sandslash queda envenenado

\- Doble patada! - Nidoking usa sus piernas para golpear duramente a Sandslash, el cual recibe mucho daño

\- Contraataca con cuchillada! - El pokémon ratón usa sus garras para dañar al tipo tierra/veneno - Acábalo con excavar! - rápidamente, Sandslash hace excavar y golpea a Nidoking, dejándolo KO. Luego de eso, recibe daño por estar envenenado.

\- Me estás dando mucho trabajo para derrotarte! No puedo creer que, con las notas que tenías, fueras tan buena en esto

\- Mis hermanas lograron que no me interesara por los combates, pero ahora siento que me gustan un poco.

\- Entonces sigamos, Scyther a la carga!

\- Regresa Sandslash! Ji-ji es tu turno!

\- Esa es tu Jigglypuff? Es muy linda! - en ese momento, Ji-ji se pone modo berserker - ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Digamos que le gusta reprimir sus ansias de pelear

\- Sigamos mejor, Scyther, danza espadas!

\- Usa canto!

El pokémon mantis logra hacer su danza de espadas antes de quedarse dormido por el canto del pokémon globo

\- Scyther! Cuchillada - Gaby grita como para despertar a su pokémon

\- Usa fuerza!

Scyther sigue durmiendo, mientras que Ji-ji agarra una de las gigantescas losas del piso del estadio y la lanza contra el verde, causándole mucho daño y la ovación del público al ver lo fuerte que es la pequeña rosada. La ovación hace que Ji-ji salga de su estado berserker y, muy tímidamente, haga unas reverencias al público.

\- Scyther! Ahora cuchillada! - El verde despierta y aprovecha la distracción para hacerle mucho daño a la pokémon globo que salió disparada hacia atrás y cae provocando una nube de polvo gigantesco.

\- Desquítate con fuerza! - Desde el polvo salió una muy enfurecida Ji-ji, quien corre donde estaba el pokémon mantis, le toma una de sus manos/guadañas y lo lanza contra el suelo con fuerza y violencia, logrando dejarlo KO.

\- Esta es una clara paliza la que le da Misty a Gaby - la relatora se nota muy entusiasmada con el combate , Ash mira a ambas y ve que Gaby aún no se ha dado por vencida.

\- Hitmonchan, sal! - aparece el pokémon boxeador

\- Ji-ji, hay que ganar esta y pasamos a la final, Psíquico!

\- Puño de fuego! - Hitmonchan, demostrando una velocidad increíble, golpea a Ji-ji con su puño rodeado de fuego. La intensidad del golpe, logra que Ji-ji quede KO.

Misty no puede creer lo rápido que es Hitmonchan, pero sabe que sólo necesita golpearlo bien para derrotarlo.

\- Sandslash, debemos ganar esta! - el pokémon ratón sale, pero, al estar envenenado, no con mucha energía - cuchillada!

\- Puño hielo! - Hitmonchan acaba con el amarillo al asestarle un golpe con hielo a mucha velocidad, Sandslash no pudo ni reaccionar y queda KO

\- Fearow! Es tu turno! Usa vuelo! - El pokémon pico logra ser más rápido que Hitmonchan, al esquivar su golpe con vuelo, pero, al hacer el ataque desde las alturas, la parálisis lo afecta y queda a merced del puño de trueno del boxeador que deja KO al emplumado - Blastoise, eres mi última esperanza!

\- Usa puño trueno! - Hitmonchan golpea a Blastoise, la cual recibe mucho daño, pero no queda derrotada

\- Hidrobomba! - La esmeralda usa su habilidad, torrente, para lograr una hidrobomba devastadora que hace mucho daño a Hitmonchan.

\- El todo por el todo! Embestida!

\- Puño trueno!

Ambos pokémon golpearon al otro con sus ataques, produciendo una nube de polvo que, al disiparse revela que ambos están dándose la espalda.

Hitmonchan pone una rodilla en el suelo totalmente agotado, pero Blastoise cae KO y ahí es donde termina el combate.

Ash se pone de pie y comienza un aplauso que contagia a todos los demás, en menos de 20 segundos una ovación se sentía por todo el estadio. Gaby se acerca a la pelinaranja y le da la mano. Misty se sienta con las rodillas juntas, completamente agotada, toma la mano de Gaby y se levanta

\- Me hiciste sudar, Misty

\- Y tu a mi… ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?

\- Sip, desde ahora te reconozco como entrenadora así que dejas de ser la pelos de zanahoria para ser Misty: mi amiga.

\- ¿Amiga?

\- Así es, ahora eres amiga de Gaby Oak

\- ¡Quieres decir que antes me agarrabas para el leseo sin ser mi amiga!? - ambas ríen

\- Me voy, deséame suerte para mañana, amiga

\- La suerte es para los mediocres, te deseo éxito, amiga

Más tarde, en el centro pokémon del estadio, Misty está frente a todos sus pokémon

\- Bien, hasta aquí llegamos, todos lo hicieron excelente y me siento orgullosa de este equipo y lo que logramos juntos. Ji-ji, te tengo una sorpresa

\- Jiggly?

\- Es una piedra lunar para que evoluciones! - Misty le lanza la piedra a las manos de Ji-ji, esta empieza a brillar y a transformarse : Wigglytuff había aparecido.

Misty pone a todos en sus pokebolas, cuando Ash aparece

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Misty! Y eso que no querías participar…

\- Ash… ¿me abrazas?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es que… - Misty se acerca al moreno, este la abraza, pone su frente en el pecho del líder de gimnasio - … tengo pena… quería ganar y…

Misty no continuó, se abrazo a Ash y empezó a llorar, era la primera vez que quería algo sólo porque sí, siempre trato de agradar a sus hermanas pero su rechazo la llevó a odiar lo que ahora tanto ama, además esto hizo posible el conocer al maravilloso chico que Ash es para ella.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La final de la liga pokémon fue ganada por Wenceslao 6x5 en un combate muy apretado, cuando Gaby sale del estadio, Misty se le acerca y la abraza

\- Te faltó muy poco! Pero ese Wenceslao era terrible, no me sorprendería que termine siendo campeón

\- Misty! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a apoyarte, amiga

\- Pero, ¿y Ash?

\- Con Sabrina en Celeste, supongo

Gaby tomó a la pelinaranja de los hombros, y sacudiendola le dice

\- ¡Misty! ¡Ash se iba a Johto hoy! ¿No lo sabias?

\- ¿A Johto? ¿Ira de vacaciones con Sabrina?

\- Pelos de zanahoria! Despierta! Ash se va de viaje! Sabrina lo reemplazará en Celeste!

\- Y tú cómo sabes eso!

 **Flashback**

Gaby caminaba por el estadio cuando se topa con Ash hablando con Sabrina, como Gaby es intrusa, decide escuchar la conversación.

\- El profesor Elm te espera mañana, para entregarte tu pokémon inicial - Sabrina habla con Ash mientras mira su Tablet - tienes 6 meses antes de que la nueva liga Johto comience y puedas participar. Luego vienes y tu me reemplazas mientras hago esa película de terror en Alola.

\- Entendido, mañana iré a ciudad Azafrán para tomar el tren magnético a ciudad Trigal

\- ¿Te despediras de ella?

\- Misty me considera un amigo, sólo iré a darle mis felicitaciones por todo lo que avanzó en la liga - Ash esbozaba una no muy convincente sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- ¿Te gusta o no te gusta Ash?

\- Si, pero…

\- ¿Se lo dijiste?

\- No, pero…

\- Misty! Tienes que decírselo! Después de lo que te diga ve si lo dejas alejarse o no…

\- Quiero decirle lo que siento y no sé cómo empezar…

\- Sólo dícelo!

\- Quiero decirselo más temo que me pueda lastimar

\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas!

\- ¿Cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?

\- Basta! parece que estas cantando una canción de amor! Esto es la realidad! Apúrate y ve a Celeste antes de que se vaya

\- Ok! Pero prepara un pote grande de helado de vainilla con almendras por si acaso

\- No lo necesitarás, ahora largo de aquí! - Misty saca a Fearow para usar vuelo - aunque igual me comprare uno, me tentó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty llega a Celeste y se dirige al gimnasio. Adentro, estaban los discípulos de Ash entrenando en la piscina.

\- Teo! ¿Ash está aquí?

\- Señorita Misty!, él…

\- Él ya se fue! - Sabrina se aparece de repente como ya era su costumbre - ¿Qué querías con él?

\- Pues… - Misty se pone colorada - sé que él y tú son novios pero…

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos novios?!

\- Bueno, ustedes se besaron en Azafrán, ¿no?

\- ¿Estabas espiando?

\- Miré sin querer! Fue después de nuestro combate!

Sabrina suspira - lo que pasó en realidad fue que yo lo intenté besar… no te voy a ocultar que me gustaba Ash pero…

 **FLASHBACK**

Sabrina se había acercado para besar a Ash, pero sintió en sus labios los dedos que el moreno puso en su boca, para demostrar que no quería recibir el gesto de la violeta.

\- Ash… yo…

\- Lo lamento Sabrina, ya hay alguien que es dueña de mi corazón, aunque no sé si ella me corresponde…

\- O sea no es la plomazo de Erika…

\- No, ella no es…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- Después me di cuenta que eras tu, pero le diste calabazas, ¿no?

Misty se pega con la mano abierta en la frente, luego se tapa la cara con ambas manos y empieza a sollozar

\- Soy tan tonta…

\- Para de perder tiempo, y anda a Azafrán, que Ash se fue no hace mucho, se quedó viendo la final de la liga por la tele

\- Quisiera ir, pero ¿Qué le digo?

\- No sé! Dile que le gustas, pero dicelo! No hay nada peor que esa incertidumbre!

\- Ok, iré!

\- Mucha suerte Misty

\- Éxito, la suerte es para los mediocres - Misty se voltea y le cierra un ojo antes de llamar a Fearow y usar vuelo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misty corrió a toda velocidad hacia la estación del tren, pero, al entrar, ve como el tren estaba marchándose hacia su destino

\- Llegué tarde…

\- Qué! Que ya se fue!? - Misty voltea a ver quien era el que se quejaba y… era Ash hablando con un dependiente de la estación.

\- Lo siento señor, pero podemos revalidar su boleto para el próximo tren, que sale en 2 horas más. - Ash solo hace un gesto de resignación

\- Si, por favor

\- Ash! - el moreno se voltea y ve a la pelinaranja

\- Misty! ¿Qué haces aquí!?

\- ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte!?

\- Pero si tu sabias que me iba y que Sabrina me iba a reemplazar! Tu misma me lo dijiste! Y me dijiste que no te importaba!

\- Eso… eso fue un malentendido!

\- ¿Malentendido? Misty! ¿Qué creías que te iba a contar?

\- Que tú y Sabrina son novios…

\- ¿Qué? Pero si te demostré que me gustabas!

\- Nunca me lo dijiste!

\- Pero si te besé por eso!

\- Yo te besé a tí!

\- Que dices! Me acuerdo perfectamente que hice esto - Ash toma la cara de Misty con ambas manos y se acerca rápidamente para después besarla como lo hizo la vez anterior. Misty al principio no reacciona, pero luego abraza al líder de gimnasio por la cintura y responde a la muestra de afecto.

Misty estaba caminando por un campo de flores, bajo un cielo azul perfecto, esa era la sensación del beso que Ash le dió, pero volvió a la realidad y se separó del líder de gimnasio.

\- Pues yo me acuerdo que fue así - Misty pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash y lo besa, ese era un tipo distinto de beso que el anterior, más agresivo, más necesitado. Ash no tardó en poner sus manos en la cintura de la chica y responder, también agresivamente el beso.

La cosa se estaba poniendo un poco subida de tono, cuando ambos vuelven de ese cielo que eran los labios del otro y notan cómo la gente se les había quedado mirando a ambos, las chicas miraban con mucha envidia, los chicos solo sacaban fotos para subirlas a internet, ya que Ash seguía siendo un famoso líder de gimnasio.

Ambos se movieron a otro sitio para seguí "en lo que estaban"

\- ¿Me acompañas hasta que parta el siguiente tren? - Ash hablaba mientras intercalaba besos a la pelinaranja

\- No

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quiero acompañarte… hasta Johto! ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardó en contestar

\- Claro que puedes! será más divertido! Pero sólo puedes llevar un pokémon

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Johto es un nuevo mundo, otra forma de vivir, un lugar mejor - Ash leía un folleto - en resumen, es como si empezáramos de cero

\- Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado

\- Quieres ir o no!

\- Estoy bromeando! Voy a casa y vuelvo no te muevas

\- Tienes una hora y 35 minutos, yo no puedo perder el siguiente tren

Misty usó a Fearow y su vuelo para ir a pueblo Paleta, entra a casa rápidamente y…

\- ¿Cómo le fue a Gaby? No pude ver el combate porque estaba ocupada en el jardín

\- Perdió… mamá, tengo prisa, me voy a Jotho con Ash

\- Qué? Pero no que… ?

\- Todo fué un malentendido, seguramente de mi parte ya que soy una tonta, pero ahora debo cambiarme de ropa, arreglar la mochila e irme, solo tengo una hora y 20 minutos

\- Pues te ayudaremos hermanita! - aparecen las 3 hermanas sensacionales - Si de ropa se trata, nadie nos gana.

\- No se si sea mmmf - las chicas agarran a Misty dentro de su habitación, Delia, en la cocina, prepara unos bocadillos mientras trata de ignorar el ruido que sale desde la habitación de la pelinaranja.

20 minutos después, Misty sale, vestida con un pantalon buzo largo hasta el tobillo, zapatillas celestes, un peto amarillo que dejaba el ombligo a la vista una cinta en el cuello color verdeagua, su chape característico desapareció ya que ahora lleva un cintillo rojo en su frente, con una pokebola blanca zurcida adelante.

\- Te ves preciosa hija! Mira, te hice unos bocadillos para el viaje.

\- Gracias mamá, y gracias chicas, las quiero

\- Y nosotras a tí, pequeña, ahora anda y deja bien puesto el nombre de las 4 hermanas sensacionales - Daisy le sonríe a su hermana.

\- ¿4?

\- Eres la menor de las HS ¡no nos dejes mal! - Lily se pone las manos en la cintura, luego todas las hermanas mayores abrazan a la menor

\- Gracias chicas, tal vez me vuelvan loca a veces, pero no las cambiaria por nada.

10 minutos de arrumacos después, Misty sale rápidamente hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para dejar a casi todos sus pokémon, y, luego, toma un taxi hacía Azafrán.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que saliera el tren magnético cuando la pelinaranja llega a la estación. Ash, al verla sonríe y pone cara de bobo

\- Parece que te gusta lo que ves

\- Totalmente! Estas hermosa!

\- Voy con Ji-ji, ya que los demás estaban agotados

\- Me parece… yo voy con Max. y hable con el profesor Elm y nos espera ansioso para darnos nuestros pokémon iniciales

\- No me digas! Tu inicial será el de tipo agua, ¿no?

\- Pues, Totodile es un muy buen pokémon!

\- Yo no conozco a los otros dos..

\- Te sugiero Chikorita, es más… tu tipo

\- Tururu tup turu…

\- Que estas tarareando!

\- Una melodía que escuché por ahí…

\- No me gusta, es.. Rara

\- Tururu tup turu, tururu tup turu

\- Basta!

\- Detenme, si puedes

Ash sube al tren junto con Misty, adentro, el la abraza y le da un beso

\- Ahora te mantendré callada

\- Vamos si no es tan pesada la canción

\- No me gusta!

El tren parte junto con el par de enamorados listos para empezar una nueva aventura.

 **FIN**

Pues, eso era todo. Espero que les haya gustado leer este fic tanto como a mi hacerlo.

Respondiendo:

AquaticWhisper: Pues.. le achuntaste medio a medio con el final! XD se nota que eres una muy buena escritora de Fics. Gracias por leer y comentar y por toda la ayuda que me diste para avanzar este fic.

Cristian 43: Al final despavilaron jajaja gracias por el apoyo y por comentar socio

Viruz Pirata: Que manera de reirme con tu comentario XD y ahora los tortolitos pokémon (Pikachu y Sandslash) están en el laboratorio del profesor Oak... (tal vez ahi salgan misteriosamente huevos de Pichu XD) Gracias por leer y comentar.

Y bueno, eso es todo gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron, a los que leyeron y NO comentaron tambien gracias XD y espero que les haya gustado el fic que hice con harto cariño y entusiasmo

Me despido con una sorpresita... lean abajo bye!

 **Epilogo:**

El cartero le entrega un sobre a Delia en pueblo Paleta

Querida Madre:

La foto que te adjunto es de nosotros empezando nuestro viaje, junto a Max, Totodile, Ji-ji y mi nueva amiga Chikorita. Estamos pasándolo muy bien y estamos sorprendidos por los nuevos pokémon que estamos conociendo en el laboratorio del profe Elm.

Mama estoy tan feliz, a Ash no le importa que sea tonta, el me dijo que no lo era, que era solo un poco "lenta" y que si hasta un Slowpoke puede evolucionar a un Slowking, yo también puedo superar lo lenta que soy.

Te quiero mucho y tendras noticias mias cuando empecemos a retar por las medallas, porque yo tambien voy a por ellas.

Con amor, Misty.

\- Cielos! Solo espero que no intente que un Shellder le muerda la cabeza!

Y, después de ese comentario, Delia siguió con sus quehaceres.


End file.
